A Restored Resolve
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Sequel to A Toy's Will. A new building and a new challenge await Freddy and the gang. Toy Bonnie has been restored, but continues to suffer from memories of his sacrifice. As a new threat and shadow come across the pizzeria everyone pulls together once more to ensure the bloody history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza remains in the past. Toy Freddy x Toy Chica, Foxy x Mangle.
1. A New Start

A New Start

A/N: Here we go the start of the sequel of A Toy's Will. What could the gang possibly be facing this time around? I own no one but Crackers, Rex, and a few new characters that will be introduced later. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

It had been a few months since the return of Toy Bonnie, and since then several things had changed for the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. For starters they had been moved to a new building, and now had a larger stage to share. Pirate's Cove had also been redesigned to look like an actual ship that the children could explore while listening to Foxy and Mangle's tales. Marionette and Golden Freddy were placed in the new prize corner together where they distributed gifts, and entertained children in their own way. Balloon Boy still remained close to the other animatronics since they kept him from being damaged by the constant waves of children. It was the first day for the new building and the animatronics were starting to get settled into their new home.

"This place is huge!" Toy Chica looked around.

Toy Freddy nodded, "It's a lot bigger, look at the show stage we should all be able to fit now without being on top of one another."

"Look at the sound system too, we won't have to strain as much" Toy Bonnie responded jumping up onto the stage scaring one of the workers, "You!"

The worker dropped what they were doing and stared at the toy rabbit, "Y-You're….you're reactivated….w-we destroyed you though!"

Just as the toy rabbit was about to lunge for the worker that had caused them so much suffering Freddy stepped in and pulled Bon back, "Destroyed is such a cruel word. Bonnie it's alright no one will dismantle you again."

The restored bear noticed just how shaken the toy rabbit seemed and motioned for someone to step in and help. He was thankful that Bonnie was quick to react and pulled his little brother from the stage, "Come on why don't we go look around some more?"

Bon nodded and looked back at the worker, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I still suffer horrible flashbacks from that night."

The worker nodded, "You and I both. I hated that we had to do that to you. Honestly if I had known you were just trying to help your friends escape I wouldn't have laid a tool on you. I guess you could say it was a flight or fight situation."

The toy rabbit nodded and then followed their counterpart around the new building learning the layout. Though silence consumed the two they were thankful for the others company. Bonnie watched as Bon looked around nervously as if he were waiting for something to jump out at him, and most likely cause him harm. Placing a hand on the toy models shoulder seemed to offer a little relief, and gave the toy a little peace of mind.

"Did I mess up?" Bon asked finally.

Bonnie shook his head, "You went through a lot that night, I wouldn't blame you for being haunted by a memory like that. I'm still haunted by when they took my face and arm all those years ago."

"I wonder if there is a way to erase painful memories like that" Bon thought out loud, "But if I were to lose that memory maybe I wouldn't be the same."

"That's one way to look at it" Bonnie replied gently, "Feeling a little better now?"

The toy rabbit nodded and soon the two made their way back to the show stage where everyone was already gathered and discussing on what they wanted to do decoration wise. There was a standstill on if they should set it up like the old building, or go with a new approach since it was a new home for them. Bon looked at the blank wall that would be behind them and started working on a mental picture of what a compromise would look like. Without even talking to the others he started to place things while everyone else was occupied on what should go where. It wasn't until Bon was halfway done that Freddy had taken notice of what he was doing.

"You know, I think he has the right idea" Chica spoke up finally.

Foxy nodded, "Ye need any help there Bon?"

Bon turned around and looked away bashfully realizing he had finally been caught in the act, "I uhhh…"

Balloon Boy looked at the wall, "It looks great! It's like a mix of the old place, and some new stuff as well!"

"I agree, it does look good" Marionette spoke looking at the décor.

Freddy nodded, "Looks like that settles it then. Hey Jeremy when are we set to open?"

"In a few days" Jeremy responded looking over a few things, "You gotta be kidding me."

"What is it?" Toy Freddy asked.

Jeremy groaned, "You guys know the whole anti-drug campaign going on right? The company just ordered for a new animatronic to be brought here that's supposed to be "hip and cool" to enforce the message."

"And we can't do that why?" Bonnie asked almost sounding annoyed.

Mangle shook her head, "Because the company is run by a bunch of idiots."

"We agree there!" half the workers responded as they continued their tasks.

Bon nodded, "Maybe it won't be so bad, right?"

"They based it off what their "research" claims to be popular. I'm not holding high hopes, but at least it'll only be a trial and if the kids don't like it, it'll be out of here." Jeremy responded and looked towards the animatronics, "I've already seen him, and quite frankly I doubt he'll last long."

"What's he like?" Toy Chica asked.

Mike walked into the room with a heavy crate on a dolly, "Why don't we just show you instead? Jeremy where am I putting this thing anyways?"

"Place in the backstage room" Jeremy replied, "Can't believe the company is wasting money like this. They're all idiots I swear."

"We agree." The animatronics responded in unison.

Freddy turned to the others, "Well shall we go see what the company has done to screw up our progress now?"

Everyone nodded and made their way towards the backstage room behind Mike. Toy Chica stayed close to Toy Freddy as she took notice of the layout of the building. Mangle remained close to Foxy and noticed just how agitated the pirate fox seemed at the idea of a new animatronic being added to the lineup. Freddy decided to withhold all judgement until he had a chance to meet the new animatronic, and knew that if it stepped out of line he'd have more than enough help when it would come to dismantling. They watched as Mike started to open the box until the worker seemed hesitant to say something.

"This one, they ended up using parts of Toy Bonnie's mutilated endoskeleton, and parts from a spring lock suit that they found in a dump." Mike started and worked on trying to pry the box open only to have it slammed shut again by Golden Freddy and Marionette, "Seriously guys?"

"We will not allow something like that here, we have finally cleansed this company of its bloody past. We will not allow anything to put our progress in jeopardy." Marionette spoke, "It needs to be destroyed."

Everyone's attention soon turned to Toy Bonnie as he collapsed at the mere mention of his old endoskeleton. Freddy quickly caught the collapsed toy and looked to the others, if the new animatronic would be causing distress to one of their own it had to be removed. Mike sighed and rubbed the back of his head agreeing with the restored models though. He had heard about what happened to the murderer, and how he had been trapped in the spring lock suit that Golden Freddy disposed of. The fact that there were parts of it in the new animatronic made his blood run cold.

"Jeremy, you may want to call Rex!" Chica called from the backstage room.

Jeremy peeked his head into the room and noticed the collapsed toy model in Freddy's arms, "Consider it done. What caused him to well you know?"

"The mention of his old endoskeleton" Bonnie responded taking his counterpart from Freddy, "Jeremy what the hell were they thinking?"

"They weren't" a voice responded from the sealed crate, "It's me."

=End=


	2. It's Him

It's Him

A/N: Second chapter here we go. I own no one they belong to Scott Cawthon.

Marionette and Golden Freddy looked aghast at the voice that resonated from the box. Freddy and Toy Freddy looked to one another and nodded quickly grabbing the box and keeping the lid held down.

"Someone get something to knock his head off if he gets out!" Freddy commanded.

Chica quickly grabbed a crowbar and got ready as the one thing they all feared broke free from the box. Toy Chica looked aghast as a mutilated animatronic pushed its way from the box that imprisoned it. She looked on in fear as parts of Bon's old endoskeleton were visible, as well as parts from the spring lock suit, including the remains of the murder. As the mutilated mess jumped for her Toy Freddy held him off as Chica swung her crowbar down upon the animatronic.

"I will never die" the animatronic groaned reaching out for the toy chicken sensing the most fear coming from her.

Mike watched in horror and quickly rushed out of the room informing Jeremy that the animatronic was far from what the company had ordered. Sensing something was wrong Jeremy instructed everyone to get out of the building and locked himself and everyone else leaving the animatronics to deal with the evil that had reawakened from its slumber. It was up to the animatronics to deal with the mess that had come into the building, and he knew that they wouldn't fail now.

Meanwhile Mangle grabbed another tool and swung it at the outreached arm causing the animatronic to scream in pain. Foxy took the chance and quickly pinned the mess of parts down, "Freddy we need to do something fast!"

Freddy nodded and quickly grabbed the animatronic by its throat, "Bonnie!"

The lavender rabbit nodded and set their toy counterpart down and grabbed the dangling animatronics legs, "On the count of three."

"Three!" Freddy yelled as they split the animatronics head from the body.

Freddy and Bonnie watched as the toys with the aid of Chica and Foxy dismantle the mess of parts that had snuck into their new home. Looking down at the head he could feel the evil resonating from within and dropped it looking at his hands, "How did it make it back here?"

"That's what we would like to know as well" Goldy responded, "Marionette what should we do with it now?"

"There must be something. Perhaps we need to find a stronger flame." The puppet looked down, "Why does it feel like everything we are doing is in vain?"

"It's not though" Goldy responded placing a hand on the puppet's shoulder, "I have an idea of where to place him. Remember how we always joked about pushing the one mechanic into a volcano?"

"I do recall that actually" Marionette responded, "One as far away as possible from this place though. It'll be a nice little vacation I suppose."

Before the animatronics could speak further a dark laugh echoed through the room and they noticed that a shadow of the spring lock suit standing by the still deactivated Toy Bonnie. The shadow smirked and made another step closer to the deactivated toy causing alarm in the animatronics. Toy Freddy quickly got in front of the group, "Leave him alone!"

The shadow started to laugh once more, "Leave him alone you say? Out of all of you his resistance is the weakest since there's hardly an original part on him. He would be such an easy puppet to manipulate."

"Please don't!" Toy Chica pleaded only to be held back by Freddy.

Before the shadow could respond in a mocking tone towards Toy Chica it was pushed away by another shadow. Everyone watched as Bonnie's shadow emerged from under his body, and pushed the shadow of the spring lock suit away. The larger shadow took notice and started to instead taunt the fellow shadow, "So you decide to confront me this way? I'm quite amused that despite everything they've done you'd still sacrifice yourself for your friends."

"I would do anything to protect them" Shadow Bonnie spoke without any hint of fear.

Toy Freddy looked to Marionette and Golden Freddy, "If we get that thing out of here will he go with it?"

"Only one way to find out" Goldy responded and grabbed the suit and the puppet and quickly teleported from the building. They watched as the shadow of Springtrap vanished only after he uttered the words of he would return, and he would get his revenge against all of them. Their attention then turned to the shadow form of their friend as it started to fade as well. Bonnie quickly picked up his toy counterpart relieved that he was starting to awaken again, "Bon?"

Bon sat up holding his head, "I'm alright, he wasn't able to do anything to me."

Toy Freddy offered a hand to his friend, "How are you able to still do that?"

"I'm not sure" Bon responded taking his friends hand, "But I think it threw that shadow off enough that it shouldn't come back. He's right though compared to everyone else I would be the easiest to manipulate since I don't have any of my original parts….In a way I don't even feel like I'm the original Toy Bonnie."

"Bon…That's not true" Mangle started, "I'm hardly any of my original parts either."

The toy rabbit shook his head, "You still have your actual endoskeleton….I'm nothing but spare parts, and a rebuilt memory chip."

"That's not entirely true" Chica responded gently, "Your voice box came from your old skeleton, as did a few other things including a good portion of your casing."

Freddy nodded, "Why don't we all go into a different room and calm down? I trust Goldy and Marionette to take care of things."

Everyone nodded and followed the leader of the group towards the show stage. Meanwhile outside Jeremy got a phone call from the head of the company explaining that they had sent the wrong animatronic model to the building. Jeremy then mentioned he noticed after the one they had sent tried to injure him and his men. He also kindly told the CEO that the animatronics had mostly likely dismantled the model that was sent to their location, and to expect never seeing the model again. Noticing that Freddy and the others were back on the show stage everyone entered the building once more, "Well?"

"Apparently the model is getting a free trip to Hawaii" Freddy responded, "I heard it's going to get up and personal with a volcano."

"Sounds good to me" Jeremy responded, "The company called saying they sent the wrong one."

"Well that was obvious" Foxy responded, "So we're still stuck with a new one though huh?"

"Unfortunately, but we still have time to get settled in." Jeremy responded, "When you said up close and personal with a volcano-"

"Marionette and Goldy are taking care of it" Toy Chica replied, "I doubt we'll be seeing it again for the rest of our lives."

"Good, I hope that bastard rots in hell for what he's done" Jeremy sighed, "Just when we were getting past the bloody history of the name."

The animatronics all looked amongst one another and Toy Freddy decided speak on their behalf, "We won't allow history to repeat itself this time. All of us have been upgraded thanks to Rex to ensure that the missing children's incident won't happen again. All of us want the bloody past to be behind us as well, and we'll do whatever we can to ensure it stays that way."

"I hope you guys can." Jeremy responded softly.

Everyone nodded and took notice that Bon had deactivated again. The toy models looked at their friend and moved him somewhere so he could rest comfortably. They were deeply concerned about what their friend was going through, and how he could still move around as a shadow. Had he gained supernatural abilities from being brought back by Marionette and Goldy? Or was it somehow the work of the shadow of Springtrap that caused the toy to take a drastic measure. Toy Freddy sighed and stayed close to his friend, "Don't worry Bonnie, we'll all get through this somehow. I don't know what that thing was plotting, but we won't lose you or anyone else again."

"As much as I appreciate the company, but don't you have a date with a certain chick?" Bon asked with his eyes closed.

Toy Freddy looked down to his friend, "But-"

"No buts, it's not right to keep a lady waiting" Bon responded, "Get going I'll be fine."

With a sigh of defeat the toy bear nodded and left for the main stage once more. He did have a promise to keep with Toy Chica. Once they moved to the new building he would treat her to the best date night he could muster, with the limited resources that they would have.

=End=


	3. Date Night at Fazbear's

Date Night at Fazbear's

A/N: I think the start has been a little rough, but I'm hoping to smooth things out a little as the story continues. I own no one except for Crackers, everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Toy Chica sat on the edge of the show stage as she waited for Toy Freddy to show up. She watched as Foxy and Mangle danced together on their new stage in Pirates Cove. Her attention then turned to the other restored models as they played a card game amongst themselves. Part of her had always been curious on the bond between the restored Fazbear band, wasn't anyone interested in the other? She watched as Bonnie got up curious on what was going on between the three, even though it wasn't her business.

"Going somewhere Bonnie?" Freddy asked shuffling the cards.

Bonnie nodded, "I think I'm going to go spend some time with Bon, I'm worried about him."

"You're going to worry yourself to death" Chica teased, "I hope he's feeling better at least."

Bonnie nodded and walked past Toy Freddy as he exited the room Bon was resting in. The toy bear offered his hand to the one bot that meant the world to him, "Sorry I know I'm late."

"It's alright" Toy Chica responded happily, "I know you've been worried. So what should we do tonight?"

Toy Freddy thought for a moment, "Whatever you want to do, I'll make sure it happens somehow."

The toy chicken smiled and pulled Freddy along to a small theater that was in the building. The toy bear nodded getting the hint and picked a video from the small collection and then guided his date towards the middle seats. The two sat there and watched as the story unfolded about a couple who became separated by war, and how the only way they could stay in touch was through letters. Toy Freddy watched as Toy Chica cried at some of the scenes and offered her comfort through the means of his shoulder. As the movie ended the two then made their way for the kitchen and Toy Freddy attempted to make something at least semi-romantic even if they knew they weren't capable of eating the same food as the humans they tended to.

"You know you don't have to do all this" Toy Chica sighed gently enjoying the view.

Toy Freddy shook his head, "I took you for granted for so long Chic. I want to make it up to you for being so bad in the past. I don't deserve a bot like you, you've always been so sweet and innocent, I've done nothing but hurt some of those closest to me."

"Freddy" Chica sighed and pulled the bear close to her, "Bonnie's back you can't let it keep eating away at you."

"I'm afraid Chic, what if we lose him again? That shadow was going straight for him. I fear that we'll lose our friend once more to something in the future." The toy bear confided quietly, "I watched him die once, it still haunts me I can't bear to see it again."

"Freddy…." Chica sounded sad and looked down, "Should we go check on him then?"

Freddy shook his head, "No, this is my night to focus only on you and so far I've failed at that already."

The toy chicken shook her head, "This is the most attention you've given me in some time. I guess I really don't want this night to end, you've come a long way since that night. I will have to say you've even become a better bear!"

"I had to do it for you and everyone else" Freddy responded pulling Chica close to him, "I wanted to be the one you could be proud of, that you could lean on for support."

"I did before, but I know I definitely can now" Chica responded kissing his cheek, "Shall we go dance?"

Toy Freddy nodded and followed Chica back out onto the show stage where they danced to their own music. Foxy and Mangle watched from their cove as they held one another close. Freddy also watched from afar as he made his usual rounds of ensuring everyone was alright. As he made his way to the Prize Corner he noticed that Marionette and Golden Freddy had returned, and promptly collapsed on the spot from exhaustion. Goldy noticed his brown counterpart and got up stretching slightly, "It's been taken care of. We made sure it sunk into the lava personally. Marionette and I are exhausted though, it seems we still haven't recovered from brining Bon back."

"Then you two should rest" Freddy motioned towards the puppet, "They're always worried you're overdoing it."

"I could say the same about them" the golden bear responded and returned to its rest.

As the restored bear continued to make his rounds Bonnie sat leaned against a wall allowing Bon to rest against him. He had grown concerned for his little brother since he had started to deactivate at random times. Today it had been twice, and it was taking less time between the deactivations. Sighing softly he started to let himself power down as well until he felt a small hand grip his and looked to see Bon had jolted awake once more, "Bon, it's okay no one is going to hurt you."

The toy rabbit blinked a few times reverting their eyes from the endoskeleton ones, "Why won't the nightmares stop? Why can't it just go away?!"

"When Rex comes later I'll have him look into it" Bonnie responded softly, "Until then rest if you need to. I'm not going anywhere promise."

Bon shook his head looking shaken, "I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see the mallet going for my head, and then everything goes dark."

"Then let's go do something to get your mind off it for now" Bonnie suggested and pulled the toy up with him, "I think I found a game that may hold your interest. It's right up our specialty."

"What do you mean?" Bon asked.

Bonnie motioned for the toy to follow him and lead him to the arcade. He pulled the toy in front of a game that simply read Guitar Hero. The toy rabbit then watched as the restored model rearranged a few wires enabling the game to function on free play. Grabbing one of the guitars he turned to the older model who nodded and soon the two started playing, trying to outscore the other in a friendly way.

"Wow you two are good!" Balloon Boy called watching the two rabbits.

Bonnie looked away as Bon selected the next song, "Do you want to try, BB?"

"No thanks" Balloon Boy responded, "It's just fun to watch you guys though."

"Alright then" Bonnie responded turning to Bon, "So what are we playing now."

"Through the Fire and Flames" Bon responded, "Time to settle this once and for all on who's the best."

"Don't get so cocky you did learn from me" Bonnie teased and soon the two rabbits were dueling once more.

Freddy watched as the two rabbits dueled in the game and chuckled slightly as the game came to a tie. Bonnie turned around and noticed that Freddy was watching, "Ah Freddy, making the rounds huh?"

Freddy nodded, "How are you feeling Bon?"

Bon rubbed the back of his head, "I'm feeling alright, still trying to understand why I've been deactivating as of late."

"We'll get it figured out" Freddy reassured the toy model, "It's almost 6AM, let's get back to our places."

The two rabbits and Balloon Boy nodded and the group made their way towards the show stage. Bon watched as Toy Chica and Freddy danced across the stage gracefully. Without much thought he returned to his spot next to his brother and grabbed his beloved guitar. Their day would start soon, and there would be a lot to oversee and do before the place would open. There was also the new animatronic that would be coming, what would they actually be like? There were several questions on the animatronics minds, but they weren't quite sure when they would get answers.

=End=


	4. Paging Dr Rex

Paging Dr. Rex

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far even though it's early on. I own Crackers, Rex, and a future animatronic that will be named. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. The song Nightmare is by NateWantsToBattle, even though it is briefly used. Enjoy everyone!

The animatronics watched as Jeremy started filling Rex in on what had happened during the prior day. During the process Bon had deactivated twice much to the dismay of the other models. Jeremy noticed and pointed to the blue bunny, "That's the main reason I called you. Bon keeps deactivating for some reason. Think you can look and see what's going on?"

"I'll see what I can do" Rex responded and set his laptop on a table, "Bring him here please."

Toy Freddy nodded and carried his friend to the table and gently placed him down, "Ever since that mess of an animatronic got in the building he's been deactivating. Rex please you have to help him."

"I'll do what I can Freddy, in the meantime shouldn't you guys be going over the new act?" Rex asked linking the toy model to his computer.

"To be honest we can't focus that well" Toy Chica looked down slightly as Chica placed a hand on her shoulder, "We've gone through so many acts without him, we want that to change."

Chica nodded, "Besides we'd rather help get this place ready to open. We have night to practice, right Freddy?"

Freddy nodded and got down from the stage, "That is true. I'm going to check on Marionette and Goldy they both looked exhausted when I found them."

Everyone nodded and gathered around the former hacker watching over his shoulder to see if there was truly something wrong with their friend. Freddy made his way to prize corner and was relieved to see that the two animatronics that resided in it were up and functioning again, "How are you two feeling?"

"Almost back to full strength" Marionette responded stretching from their box, "What seems to be the matter Freddy?"

Freddy looked down, "Bon deactivated again, we're worried that he's also able to manifest as a shadow still as well. Is it possible that he obtained supernatural abilities when you revived him?"

"It's possible" Goldy responded, "But highly unlikely. We just merely got his systems working again, it could be from the trauma he endured at the hands of the workers that allowed him manifest the ability of projecting himself. I take it he's being examined now?"

Freddy nodded, "He is. Everyone is worried that at this rate he won't even be able to perform without dropping to the floor at some point. I'm also concerned that the shadow we saw of the spring lock suit has something to do with it."

The animatronics were pulled from their conversation as Foxy came rushing towards the prize corner, "Freddy ye need to come see this now!"

"Foxy what is going on?" Freddy asked following the fox.

"It be bad, Bon's system has shown several fatal errors. Rex said the little rabbit is lucky to even be functioning right now." Foxy responded.

Freddy walked towards the table noticing that Bon was awake once more and was trying to reassure the others he'd be okay. The toy rabbit winced slightly as Rex started to get to work patching the errors out of the systems. The hacker had seen some crazy instances of fatal errors, but almost everything in the toy rabbit was just one more shut down to ceasing to function at all. Sighing he completed the first round of patching and started to run a diagnostic to ensure that the errors had been patched over before he moved to the next batch.

"Well Rex, how am I looking?" Bon asked looking towards the hacker.

The hacker sighed and slumped in his chair, "Honestly you must have a lucky foot or something, these errors should have completely fried you. Looks like the first round was successful it's onto the next round. Honestly what the hell happened yesterday?"

Everyone remained quiet until Bon looked up, "I touched the shadow of that spring lock suit….What if that's what he really wanted?"

"Someone fill me in here" Rex started.

Mangle quickly did so making sure to recall every detail of what had happened. Rex looked shocked that the toy model was still able to move in an almost supernatural fashion. Crackers flew from his perch and landed on Bon's shoulder much to the toy rabbit's distaste and started chattering away, "Dead rabbit walking. Ye be a dead man. Squawk bring out ye dead!"

"Crackers enough!" Mangle scolded the parrot then looked to her friend, "Bonnie?"

Bone remained quiet, "Hey may be right though. Maybe I was never supposed to come back."

"Don't talk like that!" Toy Chica snapped at her friend, and instantly regretted it.

Toy Freddy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You were though. That I am sure of, things wouldn't be the same without you here. I can't even imagine what this world would be like with you not being here. Your will kept you going and allowed you to return back to us when we were in danger. You can't just give up now….that's not like the Bonnie I remember."

"Freddy…." Bon looked at his friend and felt a small amount of oil slide from his eyes.

Rex sighed in relief as he finished the last round of patches, "Alright Bonnie you should be good to go."

"Actually Rex, we were wondering about something" Bonnie spoke placing a hand on the hackers shoulder, "The memory Bon has of the night he was temporarily disabled is causing him some grief, can you remove it?"

The hacker looked to the blue bunny, "Unfortunately I can't any longer. The memory chips the toys have retain everything they experience and I've yet to find a way to delete anything that is stored on that chip."

"It was worth a shot" Bon responded gently, "I'm sure in time it won't haunt me as much."

Everyone nodded and Rex started to work on the others to ensure they were up to date as well. Part of him felt for the small blue rabbit, they had been through hell and back. If he could find a way he would gladly delete the memories of that night from Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy as well. He watched as Bon got up on the stage and started to play his guitar and begin singing.

"We're only kids who lost our way, but if we wait long enough we will be saved! Just sleep just dream this isn't fair we're not just what we seem. We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside, it's not a game to blame we're forced to hide! Just Sleep, just dream! It's only a nightmare but soon we'll be set free!" Bon sang as he played his guitar.

Freddy listened as the toy rabbit and started to wonder if the children that had previously haunted himself and the other restored models had returned. If the shadow of the spring lock suit was still around, it could have easily prevented the children from finding peace. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing as they all watched the toy rabbit. They also knew that if the children had returned Bon would have taken it upon himself to ensure that the children didn't hurt his friends any longer.

"Do you think that he-?" Foxy started.

Freddy turned towards his toy counterpart, "What do you think?"

"He totally did, if those kids are back he definitely allowed them to haunt him instead of us." Toy Freddy sighed, "Tell me Freddy, was yours ever this bad?"

"It comes with the name trust me" Bonnie responded, "I've done my fair share of things to ensure my friends didn't suffer as well."

Rex watched the animatronics carefully and started to pack his stuff. He figured that he'd be back about every other day or so to ensure that everyone was still functioning. Part of him wished the company would just hire him already so he'd at least be paid for his time, and not doing it as a favor for Jeremy. He waved to his friend as they entered the room, "I have them functioning for now. That little rabbit must be lucky or something."

"Is that so?" Jeremy asked listening as Bon continued to sing.

Rex nodded, "Every one of his systems was malfunctioning to the point if he shut down again he wouldn't be getting back up. I've managed to fix it for now, but keep an eye on it. I don't know what the hell is going on around here, but it seems like the dark history of Fazbear is trying to come back again."

"We won't allow the past to repeat itself" Marionette spoke from its Box.

Golden nodded, "We may be a little weak at the moment, but we will not allow the bloody past to happen again. We are rid of the spring lock suit, let's just hope that we can ease into the new animatronic coming. Freddy, Toy Freddy while we're resting we're leaving things to you."

"We understand" the two bears spoke.

With those words the animatronics returned to helping the workers around the building. They were only a few days from opening, and they had to make sure everything was in working order. Chica and her toy counterpart helped get the kitchen assembled remarking how it was their favorite room since they could throw things and nothing would break. Foxy and Mangle continued to work on making their new cove more of a home for themselves. Freddy and Toy Freddy helped with heavy lifting around the place so the human workers didn't get injured. Meanwhile Bonnie worked backstage with a few mechanics on one of the spare endoskeletons. While everyone was busy Bon slid into a dark corner of one of the rooms and slumped against the wall. He was afraid that no matter what they did, the past would still come back to haunt them.

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder though he was alone, "They have a place for you. You may come back, but no matter what we will always ensure you never see the light of day."

"Will you now?" a voice responded darkly before fading away.

=End=


	5. New Arrival

New Arrival

A/N: So many tempting ideas, so little time. As usual I do not own anyone besides Crackers, Rex, and the new animatronic that is finally making an appearance. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

It had been a busy day at the pizzeria for the animatronics as they continued to entertain the masses of children that had come to see them. Jeremy watched closely still worried that Toy Bonnie would start to cease functioning again. He was happy to see that the toy rabbit had managed to make it through the day though, and almost seemed to be back to his rather optimistic self. As he started to approach the models one of the workers came in informing him that the new dreaded model had arrived.

"Well shall we go meet our guest?" Freddy asked the others.

Toy Freddy nodded, "We might as well. Where are they going to put it anyways?"

"We have a small separate stage for them" Jeremy responded leading the animatronics to the backstage area, "Alright let's see it."

The worker nodded and started to pry the crate open revealing an animatronic eagle. Freddy looked it over and noticed its rather tacky attire, "The Company put research into this? He looks…"

"Like he came out of a bad 90's sitcom" Chica responded.

Bonnie nodded inspecting the eagle closer, "I don't know…..what's his music style?"

"From what they told me at the district meeting he sings to the tunes and rhythms of today's popular music. A complete contrast of what you guys do." Jeremy responded looking through a few forms.

Toy Chica looked at the eagle, "Anyone else uneasy about him?"

"We all are Chic" Toy Freddy responded pulling her close.

Balloon Boy looked at the new model, "If he doesn't work out, he leaves right?"

"That's what they said" Foxy responded patting the boy on the head, "I don't think I like him."

"Come on we should give him a chance" Bon finally spoke up after being in thought, "Maybe we're jumping to conclusions here."

"We probably are" Mangle responded, "But part of me only wonders on how well they'll fit in here. Just looking at him you kind of get that air of ignorance."

Everyone watched as Jeremy activated the eagle animatronic curious to see what would happen. The eagle's eyes flew open and he looked around the room noticing the other animatronics around him. He first laid eyes on what he assumed to be a chicken, "Who the hell let Pac-man out of his game?"

Everyone's jaw dropped as Chica quickly rushed out of the room looking upset. Bonnie and Freddy turned to one another and nodded. Freddy quickly went after Chica leaving the eagle at the hands of one very angry rabbit. Toy Chica looked at the new animatronic, "That was rude!"

Toy Freddy nodded, "You have a lot of nerve saying that to Chica! Unlike you already she's a sweet and caring bird!"

Foxy nodded preparing his hook, "Bonnie, mind if I join in matey?"

Bonnie nodded, "Not at all Foxy."

Mangle took Foxy's hand, "Foxy please, you promised me you wouldn't attack the first night."

"He insulted one of our own we can't let him get away with it!" Foxy started.

"Fine fine I'll go apologize to the overweight chick" the eagle retorted and started to exit the room only to be blocked by Toy Bonnie, "You think you can beat me pipsqueak?"

Bon looked up at the eagle revealing his endoskeleton eyes, "You shouldn't have turned your back."

Before the eagle could respond Bonnie quickly deactivated him and threw him back in the box. Bon reverted his eyes and quickly helped his counterpart in ensuring the new model stayed deactivated for the night. Toy Freddy watched and then turned to his friend, "Bonnie, what was that? You never reveal your endoskeleton eyes. Are you alright?"

"I just needed to get a point across" Bon responded, "Come on we should go find Chica and make sure she's okay."

Jeremy nodded, "Obviously we have a lot of tweaking to do with that one. Looks like I'll be calling Rex back already, at least for a different reason."

Foxy nodded and swept Mangle into his arms, "Aye it would be a sound idea. Also what is this I heard about you allowing the kiddies to vote for a new model?"

"Since we have a larger space, I thought maybe I would allow the kids, and you guys to decide no what we should bring into the building." Jeremy yawned.

Everyone nodded and made their way out to the show stage to find Chica crying into Freddy's shoulder. The restored bear looked troubled but continued to reassure the chicken that she was indeed beautiful, and that the eagle was most likely silenced and would pay for their words later.

"Chica, don't listen to him you're the most beautiful chicken I know" Freddy responded softly rubbing Chica's back.

Chica sniffed, "Freddy, you shouldn't say such things. You know I turned down Bonnie's feelings, but you never knew why. I've liked you for the longest time…but I never wanted to hurt Bonnie again by letting my feelings known."

Everyone turned to the restored rabbit who seemed to take the confession rather well. Bonnie didn't doubt that's who had Chica's interest, but he felt horrible that she had kept her feelings at bay for the sake of his own. Closing his eyes and then looking up with a new resolve he finally joined his two bandmates on the stage, "Chica, why didn't you just tell me? I would have been more than happy to set you two up."

Chica looked up at Bonnie shocked to see him, "I crushed you though, you fell into such despair that we weren't sure if you'd ever be the same. I was thankful that Freddy never left your side, even after you came back from that despair he always continued to fret over you."

"It is my job to" Freddy sighed softly, "What a mess this is huh?"

"I'm sorry" Chica looked down.

"Don't be" Freddy and Bonnie responded at the same time, "We care for you as well Chica."

"May I make a suggestion?" Balloon Boy asked.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"I heard there is one type of love that is stronger than the attraction between two people. It's the bonds and love of a family. The three of you have been together for so long you probably feel like family in one way or another right?" Balloon Boy continued, "That kind of bond can't be broken no matter what."

Chica wiped her eyes, "I wouldn't mind having two brothers looking out for me. I'd love them both dearly."

"And we'd love you back" Freddy and Bonnie responded once more in unison.

"Barf! How'd I end up in a place like this" the eagle spoke once more.

Bonnie and Bon looked at one another, "Tag team?"

Without a second thought Bonnie removed the top part of his face, and Bon quickly revealed his endoskeleton eyes. The eagle started to back away raising their hands, but it was already too late he had invoked the anger of the two rabbits. Jeremy shook his head and watched as the eagle tried to flee from the two bunny animatronics. Without much effort Bon had managed to get in front of the eagle and cut off their escape route as Bonnie grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Tch, pinned to the wall by a faceless freak." The eagle mocked.

Bon took the chance afforded to him and quickly deactivated the new animatronic once more, "I don't like him already, Jeremy can we send him back?"

Jeremy turned pale looking at the two rabbits that constantly haunted his nightmares, "I'm still awake right?"

"Aye ye are" Foxy responded, "Ye look pale Jeremy. Perhaps you should sit down."

"Yeah maybe" Jeremy responded and sat down looking at the two rabbits, "Nightmares here I come."

Bon looked at the former guard and placed the top part of Bonnie's face back, "Sorry Jeremy! We should have thought that one out better."

Bonnie nodded dragging the dormant eagle behind him, "What is this things name even?"

"I believe it was supposed to be Larry or something." Jeremy uttered and waved as Mike walked in for the night shift, "Mike the new one has been activating on its own. Just let the others take care of it, let's just say it's already turning into a war zone."

Mike nodded and sat on the edge of the show stage, "Let me guess, total jerk?"

"Nailed it" Toy Freddy responded, "Have any fun games tonight Mike?"

Mike nodded and pulled out his laptop, "Do we have a projector anywhere?"

"I can go get it" Toy Chica responded hurrying off.

"What do we need it for?" Bonnie asked walking back to the show stage.

"I've got a game for us to try, but it'll be even better on a big screen."

The animatronics watched as Mike set everything up and then clicked on the icon that said SLENDER.

=End=


	6. Fazbear Gang vs SLENDER: The 8 Pages

The Fazbear Gang vs. SLENDER

A/N: Another chapter into the madness that has become a new adventure for everyone. I only own Crackers and Larry the Eagle. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon, and Slender the 8 Pages belongs to their respective owner. Enjoy everyone.

"Mike what the hell is this!?" Toy Freddy asked as he started to play on Mike's laptop.

Mike smirked, "I always did wonder if you guys got nightmares too."

"Come on this is just cruel!" Toy Chica responded hugging Toy Freddy's arm, "Seriously though what is this?"

Mike continued to watch, "It's called SLENDER: The 8 pages. Leo and I have been playing it a lot and he thought that you guys should give it a try. It's based off some creepypasta about Slenderman. He kept begging me to let you guys try it."

"Ah he's right behind me!" Toy Freddy jumped as the screen started to static over, and soon he had lost the game, "Who's up next?"

"I'll try" Chica responded getting in front of the laptop, "This seems like a fun, yet scary game to a degree."

The rest of the group watched as Chica went about gathering the pages in the designated areas. She got to page five before turning around and being confronted by the faceless being known as Slenderman. Groaning she knew the game was over for her and stepped aside allowing someone else to take a shot. Foxy was quick to go for the challenge and started to play, taunting the faceless entity while doing so.

"Come on ye blasted landlubber! You be no match for Foxy the Pirate!" Foxy taunted as he got the first page.

Crackers landed on the pirate's head, "Squawk, gonna die! Man overboard, get the life vest!"

Mangle chuckled slightly, "Foxy he's right behind you dear."

Foxy turned the character around and almost threw the laptop out of frustration as Mangle pulled him away. So far the pirate had retrieved the least amount of pages which left him irritated. Marionette then tried curious of the character that was stalking them through the game. Much to Mike's surprise the puppet managed to get all eight pages, and still seemed satisfied with the ending. Next Bonnie attempted and managed to get six of the pages only to be killed near the seventh. Toy Chica declined admitting that the game was too much for her to handle at the moment. Golden Freddy went next but lost interest rather quickly, he was then followed by Balloon Boy who was eager for the challenge. Much to everyone's surprise like the puppet Balloon Boy managed to collect all eight pages and laughed as the character was killed. Mike turned to Freddy and Toy Bonnie, "Either of you want to try?"

"I'll give it a shot" Freddy responded.

Bon shook his head, "Thank you, but I think I'll pass."

Everyone watched as the blue bunny wondered off into another part of the building. Freddy sighed and went to the game and started to play it. He was up for a challenge, and so far the game was offering a decent one from what he had observed. He started collected the pages and found a way to get the character to move faster as he approached the eighth page. The ending left him disappointed still, he was still hoping for a challenge that would test his reflexes.

Mike watched as Freddy died at the end of the game, "Okay, so you guys are actually really good at that. Uhhh on a side note, is Bon alright? He didn't seem like himself."

"To be honest, we don't even know" Toy Chica looked down, "Ever since that weird thing showed up he hasn't been the same. We're all worried about him."

Meanwhile Bon continued to wonder through the building and found himself in the backstage room looking at the eagle animatronic that had already wound up on everyone's bad side. He didn't like the animatronic, but whatever dark feeling he was getting just by being separated from the others made him feel even worse. His eyes darted around the room as if he were in danger, something just didn't feel right. The worst was confirmed when the eagle activated once more, but their eyes were not the same as before.

"Finally a new body to use" the dark voice from before spoke, "If you won't break one way, I'll just break you another."

Bon looked at the animatronic, "Just who are you?"

"I have many names" the voice responded speaking through the eagle, "However, you most likely remember me as the one you couldn't stop from murdering those children. Oh how you begged for the others to follow you, but they refused. You failed those children, and allowed me the perfect chance to enact my sickest fantasy. Tell me, does that ring a bell?"

The toy model revealed their endoskeleton eyes once more, "We will find a way to get rid of you once and for all."

The spirit of the purple guy laughed, "Good luck with that, in the mean time I have some loose ends to finish up with you. With this temporary puppet I'll finally be rid of you once and for all."

"I'm a lot harder to kill than what you think" Bon responded and dodged a punch from the controlled robot.

As the fight ensued Bon learned just how much the technology had come in the years since he was first designed. The eagle despite its bulky appearance was quite agile and had the same enhanced mobility as the toy models. Bon quickly ducked and tried to block a kick only to be thrown into one of the walls knocking over the tools that lined it. Looking up and wiping some oil away he lunged for the eagle, knowing that as much as he despised the idea he needed to free it from the shadow's control. Just as he was about to make his move the eagle grabbed him by the throat, and looked serious in ending the animatronic once more.

Bon weakly gripped at the hands around his throat his censors screaming in pain, "B-Brother…"

"No one can save you now" the shadow laughed from within the animatronic.

Just as the controlled animatronic was about to end the toys suffering its arm was immediately detached dropping the toy rabbit to the ground. Bon looked up to see that Bonnie had appeared just in the nick of time. He winced slightly as Bonnie screamed for the others to come, and within a matter of seconds everyone had appeared in front of the toy rabbit. His attention then turned back to the lavender rabbit that now had the eagle thrown to the ground, and looked about ready to tear it to shreds. It was a side to the usually gentle rabbit that very few had witnessed except for Freddy. Carefully he approached his friend, "Bonnie, easy there."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just end him now!" Bonnie snapped his voice sounding unusually cold.

The controlled animatronic started to laugh, "Who knew such a gentle disposition hid such a monster?"

Bonnie was about to rip the animatronics head off until Bon got in the way and was thrown back into the wall, "Bon!"

Bon got up looking at his brother, "Don't…it's what he would want….If you destroyed that one….t-they'd take you away, and most likely destroy you….Please….Please don't leave me alone.."

Marionette and Golden looked at the controlled animatronic and nodded gathering enough energy to force the shadow out. The animatronic let out a scream of pain as the shadow was thrown from its body and started to fade into a dark corner of the room. The shadow looked at the animatronics and grinned wildly, "I will ensure that the Fazbear name will be destroyed. I will destroy everything you have worked to achieve. You can't get rid of me!"

Just as Golden was about to speak Mike burst into the room looking like he had lost his mind. Without even thinking the guard had thrown salt at the shadow causing it to let out a scream and fade from sight. Freddy turned to the distressed guard, "What was that?"

"Just regular table salt. I read it online that supposedly it helps keep things like that out. Could just be a rumor, but I wanted to help you guys somehow….So uhh should we fix that one up so none of us get in trouble?" Mike asked.

Freddy nodded, "Toy Freddy and I can handle it. Everyone else is free to go."

"I want to stay and help" Toy Chica grabbed the detached arm.

Chica nodded, "Same here."

Foxy turned to Mangle, "Shall we return back to our ship then?"

"I have no objections." Mangle responded and followed Foxy out of the room.

Bonnie turned to Bon and looked uneasy on what to do, since the beginning he had told himself he would never let the toy model see the darker side of him. So much for that though, he had let that one part of him out at the worst time possible. Picking up the uneasy toy model he started to walk towards a room where they could speak in private. He was terrified that perhaps the toy model now saw him as a monster.

"Brother?" Bon asked as he was being carried.

Bonnie turned his attention to the toy rabbit, "Yes, Bon?"

"Thank you. If you hadn't shown up I wouldn't be here. I wish I was able to fight back like you do." Bon admitted quietly.

Bonnie found a room and set the toy rabbit down and then sat next to them, "You should never have seen that side of me though."

"I'd like to know more about it actually" Bon responded leaning against the restored model, "What happened to cause you to pick up something like that."

Bonnie sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have time" the blue bunny responded, "So please tell me."

The lavender rabbit nodded and decided to get comfortable for the remainder of the night. While the other four were occupied with repairing the new animatronic it would give him time to help ease his little brother's anxiety, and hopefully help bring him some closure of his own tormented memories.

=End=


	7. The Burden of a Name

The Burden of a Name

A/N: Another chapter in, don't worry the new guy will be getting some more screen time at some point, well if he doesn't get dismantled first. I own Larry, Crackers and that's about it for this one. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Toy Freddy sighed as they finished putting the eagle animatronic back together, "So I have a question…If you don't mind me asking?"

Freddy shook his head, "I don't mind, I'm sure after what you witnessed you have quite a few questions."

The toy bear nodded, "What caused Bonnie to snap like that? He's always been so kind and gentle to everyone. To see that kind of side, it's a little unsettling."

"Freddy!" Toy Chica jabbed, "We shouldn't let that change how we see him though!"

Chica nodded, "Half the time I forget that there is that dark side to him. Freddy should we tell them?"

The restored bear nodded putting a few tools away, "Bonnie wasn't always as much of a fighter as he is now if the time calls for it. It all started when he and I were introduced to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. The introduction had a rough start as the older models didn't like us, and to be honest the feeling was quite mutual. One night when we were in a sleep mode the two decided to try and dismantle us. Bonnie had awoken when they were about to deactivate me permanently. I never knew just how determined that rabbit could be until he managed to attack both of them at the same time. However, it was in vain and they actually managed to dismantle him as I woke up."

"That's horrible!" Toy Chica looked upset.

Freddy nodded continuing with the story, "I did everything I could to put him back together. I can still recall the frustration and anger I held towards the older models for what they had done. What was even worse was the management believed them over the video proof of what they were trying to do. They were going to scrap him, but things turned around for us when Golden Freddy showed up. He helped me put Bonnie back together, and when that rabbit woke up he was angry when I told him about how the management handled things. It's like the gentle and caring rabbit I knew was gone, replaced by something that only wanted vengeance. Before I could stop him he had actually managed to tamper with the spring locks in the older models."

"That doesn't sound like him at all" Toy Freddy responded tapping his chin.

Chica nodded, "It was on the night that Foxy and I were introduced that really pushed him over the edge though. That night someone had actually broken into the place. They had doused us in gasoline intending to set us all on fire. Bonnie had activated in time to save us, but he was damaged beyond repair, and there were two dead robbers that had to be dealt with. The only thing they were able to salvage from his damaged body was his voice box and memory. The children loved him though so the company rebuilt him. When Bonnie came back to us, he was as gentle and kind as ever. If he was ever angered though, he became unusually aggressive. Freddy's been the only one who could calm him down until now."

Toy Chica looked down, "I almost pity anyone with the name now. It seems that no matter what through history one Bonnie or another is always suffering."

The other models nodded understanding what the toy chicken meant. Just as they were about to leave the room Larry had activated once more. Before the eagle could even open its mouth to insult one of the models Freddy promptly punched it in the head, "You've already crossed the line once, you better not do it again or else you'll become nothing but scrap."

"Easy there Bobo" Larry ducked another punch, "Fine whatever your name is! I don't want to be here either to be honest. This place will just kill my vibe, you guys are extremely dated."

Chica was the next one to hit the eagle, "You have a lot of nerve to say that! We hold a special place in the hearts of many children. We don't even know what the company was thinking when they ordered you!"

Meanwhile in another part of the building Bonnie listened from afar as Chica and Freddy tore the new animatronic to shreds with their words. His attention turned to the toy resting against him who appeared to have fallen asleep. He was proven wrong though as soon as he moved slightly Bon woke up and looked around, "Did I doze off?"

"You did" Bonnie replied.

Bon looked down, "Sorry, now back to what we were talking about."

"You really want to know don't you?" the lavender rabbit asked.

The blue one nodded, "I've never witnessed you being that aggressive, it doesn't seem like you. Then again I guess I don't have much room to talk seeing how I can manifest myself as a shadow still."

"That is very concerning you know" Bonnie sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, "It started back at Fredbear's. The two spring models had completely dismantled me since I got in their way of dismantling Freddy. The management didn't believe Freddy though, but in time he and Golden Freddy managed to put me back together. I started to fear this dark side of myself though after a certain night. Two people had broken in and doused us all with gasoline to destroy us. I managed to activate in time before they could burn the place down, but in the process I had accidently killed them. Since then I've been terrified to become too aggressive, I'm afraid that I'll kill again. That I'll become the monster they screamed of as I walked towards them engulfed in flames."

Bon looked up at the restored model shocked, "I had no idea….that's horrible, but it was an accident! You're not a monster though, and don't ever think otherwise! I don't get it, why is it anything that bears our name suffers?"

Bonnie looked towards the floor, "Because those who have gone through the most suffering, are the most gentle and understanding ones in a group. I've heard the stories of you jumping off stage during a show in order to comfort an upset child. I never did, but I often had children who were scared of the others run and hide behind me."

"SO I guess out of the group we're the approachable ones then?" Bon asked.

Bonnie nodded, "I guess that's one way to look at it now isn't it? Our legacy does go back to Spring Bonnie, and from what I've heard he was just as bad as we are. Though we seem to suffer, we're often the ones to keep a certain bear level headed at times."

"Me more so than you" Bon chuckled a little and returned to resting against the restored rabbit, "My Freddy, he was quite a pain in the beginning. I think Chica keeps him in line better than I do."

Bonnie held back a chuckle and started to rest against the wall, "Nothing is scarier than the wrath and scorn of an upset female. It's getting late I'm sure you're rather tired. Let's just rest here for the night."

The toy rabbit nodded and leaned against the restored rabbit allowing themselves to finally enter their sleep mode. Bonnie was right behind him as he started to fall asleep as well. Shortly after the two rabbits had fallen asleep Freddy had come to check on them. After he had placed the new animatronic in their place he had gone to check on everyone. He was glad to see that Foxy and Mangle had settled in their cove, Chica had returned to the show stage, while the toy counterparts of himself and Chica went to explore some more. The bear let a faint sigh and noticed that something was starting to crawl from Bon's body. The shadow looked at the bear and then vanished as if it were looking for something. Quickly the bear hurried to the office, "Mike pull up the cameras now!"

"Freddy, what's wrong?" Mike asked rather shocked to see the bear.

Freddy pulled the monitor up and noticed that Bon's shadow was moving through the building, "What is he looking for…"

"Is that Bon?" Mike asked looking at the monitor.

Freddy nodded, "There must be something going on."

Mike followed the shadow until it returned back to the room that Bon and Bonnie were resting in. The shadow then returned to its body only to cause Bon to jolt awake and nearly scare the restored rabbit. Something was troubling the restored bear, he would have to talk to Marionette and Golden about it later as 6 AM was already fast approaching. Returning to the show stage he watched as both animatronic rabbits returned to their spots on the stage. They would have a long day ahead of them since it would be Larry's first day in the pizzeria.

They weren't sure if they wanted to give him hell, or allow the children to decide his fate. Either way they knew they had a job to do, and it was one they were programmed to do well. As the place started to open they watched as Larry was placed on his stage with a rather large boom box to go with his theme. They also watched as another box was brought in, only to be surprised to see that they had created a counterpart for Balloon Boy. The boy animatronic seemed thrilled and the two became fast friends, which brought the restored bear some peace of mind. His attention went to the dining area in front of them, it was already starting to fill with children.

"Good morning, let the stress begin" Toy Freddy joked quietly causing the other to laugh slightly.

=End=


	8. Don't Listen

Don't Listen

A/N: After one heck of a fight I have finally managed to get my computer functioning again. One os update later and I haven't lost anything which I was afraid of. I do not own anyone but Crackers and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Mangle and Foxy watched intently as Larry was let lose around the kids, and how the children instantly started crawling over him. Mangle shuddered slightly at the memories she bore of when she had been turned into a pull apart and put back together attraction. She wouldn't wish that kind of fate on anyone, but after the first impression of Larry she almost felt it was justified. However, while she kept her calm composure until night came around and Bon would put her back together, Larry was screaming and even at some points throwing the kids off of him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BRATS!" Larry yelled as one of his hands was pulled off.

One of the workers sighed, "It's like Toy Foxy all over again"

"They're only kids" another sighed and went about their assigned tasks.

Meanwhile as Larry continued to yell and scream at the children the others watched and debated on actually going to help the screaming eagle. They had a show to perform, but they couldn't stand the fact that Larry's constant yelling was upsetting the children. Without even a second thought Bon jumped down from the stage before Freddy could say anything and went to calm the children down.

"Hey kids, you know tearing someone apart like that isn't very nice." Bon started gently.

One of the children looked at the toy rabbit, "So he isn't like Toy Foxy where we could take them apart and put them back together?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you kids, but Larry here is a special guest here. He just wants to warn you kids about the dangers of doing drugs. Isn't that right Larry?" Bon turned to the eagle who looked dumfounded.

"T-That's right, so scram kids! You've done enough damage!" Larry snapped grabbing his now detached hand.

Bon sighed, "There's no reason to yell at them, you're going to frighten everyone. Don't worry kids, Larry is going to go backstage and get fixed up. So don't worry he'll be as good as new! Until then why don't you come hang out with us, or go check out Pirate's Cove? Everyone is happy to see that you're here today."

The children understanding what the blue rabbit was saying nodded and tried to apologize to the eagle, only to appear sad when the new animatronic was taken backstage to be repaired. To cheer them up Mangle and Foxy jumped from their stage and offered to show the children around the new and improved Pirate's Cove. Several of the children followed and soon started laughing as Crackers started with his joke routine. The others followed Bon back to the stage and waited eagerly for the band to start playing once more. Toy Freddy and Chica shook their heads slightly, nothing about their Bonnie had changed at all. He still had the horrible tendency of jumping off stage to aid anyone who was in distress.

"Nice save" Freddy responded to the toy rabbit.

Bon shrugged, "I hate to see sad kids, we're on in five right?"

"That's right" Chica replied happily.

Toy Freddy nodded and adjusted his hat, "I wonder how the others are doing."

"Focus Freddy, we have kids to entertain" Toy Chica responded motioning to the eager eyes that were watching them.

Bonnie chuckled slightly as he checked to ensure his guitar was still in tune, "Everyone ready?"

As the Fazbear band continued to entertain the children, Larry was put in the backstage room and started undergoing to repair process. He watched as the workers left to go get something leaving him alone in the room. Looking around he noticed what looked like to be a shadow staring back at him, "You wanna fight?"

"You've got guts" the shadow responded, "You hate this place don't you?"

The eagle nodded, "Being surrounded by brats, underappreciated, and having to deal with a lot of dated bots really gets to ya."

The shadow chuckled, "Oh how I know that feeling. I loathed children, yet the dreaded job I once had allowed me to enact my sickest fantasies….Until Freddy Fazbear and his friends tried to stop me. Now I have been stripped of my body, but my vengeance is still strong."

"You got a name?" Larry asked.

The shadow moved into another corner of the room, "My name was Springtrap. I was a spring lock suit that trapped the soul of a murderer. However, my thirst for revenge has kept me here. I will see to it that they all pay for ruining my perfect plan. I was going to destroy them all that night….If those stupid toys didn't get in my way."

"Springtrap, huh? Interesting name. So you had the soul of the one who lead to the Fazbear name declining….So tell me what do you want?" Larry asked looking at the shadow intently.

"Tell me Larry, do you wish to be free of this place? Help me get my revenge, and you'll be free from this childish Hell." Springtrap offered his hand to the new animatronic.

Before Larry could say anything the shadow vanished as the workers returned with Bonnie in tow. The Lavender rabbit had become quite helpful when it came to repairing things, and despite his strong dislike for the animatronic he offered to help fix the damaged bird. The workers could sense the tension in the air and left as the lavender rabbit started to put the eagle's hand back in place.

"Know anything about someone named Springtrap?" Larry asked.

Bonnie froze at the mention of the name, "How do you know him?"

"He was here just a moment ago before you showed up. Said something about getting me out of this hellhole." Larry responded smugly.

Bonnie fought the urge to rip the animatronic apart, "Stay away from him, he's nothing but bad news. He may say he'll help you, but considering what's been left inside it's only a lie. He'll just use you, but what do I know. Your hand is repaired now, you can go back to your stage."

"Thanks" Larry responded and started out the door, "Tell me, how do you deal with all the kids every day?"

"Seeing their smiling faces gives us purpose. Even if you don't stay with us, I'm sure you'll find where you're supposed to be someday." Bonnie responded following the eagle back out into the main room and returned to the show stage. As he walked past Freddy he uttered quietly, "He's still here. He calls himself Springtrap."

Freddy looked slightly alarmed, "How do you know this?"

"It confronted Larry, saying it would help him be free of this place. I warned him against the dangers of listening to him." Bonnie responded quietly, "If he'll listen who knows."

Freddy nodded, "If he's still lingering around it's most likely as a shadow or apparition. We do have something to counter that though."

"Freddy that is out of the question, I'm not letting anyone put him in that kind of danger!" Bonnie turned around partially revealing his endoskeleton eyes.

Toy Freddy nodded, "I'm in agreeance with Bonnie on this one. We just got Bon back, we can't lose him now!"

"Where did he go anyways?" Toy Chica asked.

Chica shrugged, "I'm not sure. He must have snuck off when we weren't looking."

"Let's go look for him, Chica." Toy Freddy responded pulling the toy chicken behind him.

Toy Chica nodded and soon the two started looking around the building as the restored models continued to entertain the kids. Along the way they asked Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl if they had seen the toy rabbit. They shook their heads indicating they weren't quite sure where Bon was. Disappointed the toys continued to look around and found themselves in the prize corner. Marionette watched intently from their box as Golden Freddy read to some children. Noticing the two toy models it motioned for a quiet spot where they could talk.

"Is something wrong?" Marionette asked.

Toy Freddy nodded, "The shadow is still here, it calls itself Springrap. We think it's trying to influence Larry to carry out its sick fantasy. On top of that we can't find Bon, has he been through here?"

"I haven't seen him" Marionette spoke tapping their chin, "But we must be careful on how we handle this. Springtrap is dangerous and I fear for now our only thing to counter him is Toy Bonnie himself. I'm sure his brother has expressed his disapproval of the idea."

"He has, Bonnie made it very clear he wouldn't allow his little brother to be put in that kind of danger" Toy Chica responded looking down, "But with all this going on and the fact that we can't find him is troubling."

Meanwhile in a silent room Bon sat against a wall and tried desperately to ignore the voice that continued to taunt him. Springtrap was trying to get into the smaller rabbit's head once more, and felt like he had almost caused the small rabbit to snap. Bon jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the cold eyes that glared back at him, "I won't let you win."

"Oh but I will" Springtrap responded chuckling.

Bon looked up once more revealing his endoskeleton eyes, "No, I will now allow it. You can keep trying to come back, but we will always find a way to stop you."

Just as the shadow was about to strike the toy model he hissed as a light flashed on him and forced him to withdraw. Bon looked up relieved to see Freddy, "Thank you."

Freddy nodded, "Everyone is looking for you. Bon, has he been doing this to you often?"

Bon nodded, "Please don't tell anyone! Bonnie would be devastated if he knew about this."

"We'll see" Freddy responded and pulled the toy rabbit up, "Come on let's go Bon. We've had everyone looking for you. Even Marionette and Goldy have shown concern."

The toy rabbit nodded and followed Freddy back to the main room where everyone was waiting for them. Feeling uneasy the toy rabbit had a decision to face, tell them what had been going on, or keep things secret for a while longer. However, his resolve came through, if he was facing against losing his mind he didn't want to go it alone. Turning to Freddy the restored bear nodded and placed a hand on the toys shoulder, "We're all in this together."

=End=


	9. Breaking Down

Breaking Down

A/N: I think I'm finally starting to struggle a little with this one. I own only Larry and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try and get on a schedule or something. Enjoy Everyone!

Everyone stood around as Bon looked around anxiously, the little rabbit wasn't too comfortable with his surroundings. Bonnie placed a hand on Bon's shoulder and motioned for him to sit down. The toy rabbit nodded and looked to his friends trying to find the right words to explain what was going on.

"Bon, is everything okay?" Toy Freddy finally asked.

Bon looked down shaking his head, "No, far from it. Springtrap, he keeps trying to get into my mind and break it. I'm only assuming he wants to use me for a body or something."

"How long has this been going on?" the restored Freddy asked sounding slightly disappointed.

Bon winced slightly and looked up, "Since we moved to the new building and he first made his presence known. I think he's been targeting me since he knows of my insecurities, my fears, and my nightmares."

"Which are?" the restored bear pressed once more.

Toy Freddy was about to speak up until the blue rabbit shook their head, "My nightmares are watching myself get killed over and over again. For my insecurities, how do I even know that I'm me? After all I was nothing but a spare endoskeleton with a few original parts. How do I know I'm really me, and not just a replacement, which ties into my fears."

"We had no idea, lad" Foxy responded looking at the toy rabbit, "As far as we're concerned you're as original as it gets. A majority of us have spare parts in us, that's that they're there for to keep us up and functional. Besides, it's what's on the inside that counts."

Mangle nodded, "He's right Bon. Please don't ever think that you're not you."

"But-"

"Trust me lad, you can't win against her." Foxy playfully warned and then turned to Freddy who still looked troubled, "Freddy?"

The restored bear looked at the toy rabbit, "I noticed when you go to sleep mode you tend to wonder around as a shadow, why?"

The toy rabbit looked at the restored bear, "Because, it allows me wonder and ensure that no one is in danger. I saw him lure those children away Freddy, no one would believe me. IF I could have stopped him…maybe no one would have been hurt. Maybe you guys wouldn't have had to endure that pain."

"Bon calm down" Chica responded gently.

Toy Freddy nodded and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We're all here for you, I wish you would have said something sooner. So when you fade off like that you're really just making sure everyone is safe from guilt?"

The toy rabbit nodded and then turned to the restored rabbit who remained quiet the whole time. Gently nudging Bonnie, the older rabbit opened their eyes and shook their head. Part of him was upset that Bon had kept something like this hidden from him, but he knew he had no room to talk since he had the same tendency. Seeing that the toy model was now terrified that he was angry he shook his head once more and instead pulled the toy into a hug, "I would yell, but I have no room to talk."

"That is quite true" Marionette spoke appearing with Golden Freddy at their side, "Now then do we finally understand what's going on?"

Everyone nodded allowing the two mysterious animatronics to nod and almost turn to leave until Freddy stopped them. The restored bear had to do something to ensure everyone stayed safe, and if there was a way he could help Bon he would do it. Finding the right words he turned to the mysterious models, "How are the shadow animatronics made?"

"Freddy what are you thinking!?" Balloon Boy asked.

Freddy shook his head, "I can't let one of our own bear that kind of burden alone. Besides Bon will need to rest eventually and recover his strength since I'm sure projecting yourself like that takes quite a bit of energy."

Bon nodded, "It does, but are you sure about this Freddy?"

The restored bear nodded, "I can't allow anyone to overwork themselves."

"That should apply to you as well" Toy Freddy shot back, causing the others to chuckle slightly.

Golden got in between his counterparts, "Freddy, if that is what you want to do I will not stop you. However, for a shadow animatronic to form…The original body must go through something traumatic."

"So like when Bon's body was destroyed?" Mangle asked.

Marionette nodded, "That kind of trauma was strong enough to allow Toy Bonnie's will to project itself in another manner, in this instance a shadow of himself."

"So in order for me to use a shadow form, I have to go through something traumatic?" Freddy asked steeling his resolve.

Marionette and Golden nodded, "That is correct. Shall we give you a traumatic experience?"

The restored bear nodded and was immediately shocked when Golden ripped his head off without a second thought. Freddy wanted to scream but his voice would no longer function, and somehow as the puppet began to sing he felt like he was thrown into a different reality. He looked around and noticed that all of his friends were lying about the main room dismantled and destroyed. He wanted to scream, but he had no voice but instead moved to each one of his fallen friends and cried. When he got to Bonnie he realized that the rabbit was barely hanging on.

The rabbit looked up his endoskeleton eyes fading, "You should have told her Freddy. We promised…to protect her, but you weren't there after I was destroyed. She cried out for you to save us….why didn't you help us Freddy? Don't we matter to you anymore?"

The bear tried to speak only to feel agony as they were not able to utter a single sound but instead weep as their closest friend passed away. Bonnie was the only one who truly understood Freddy, and all the demons of his own that he had. The two had started off as friends, but soon they had become very much like family that would do anything for one another. Things had been a little rough when Chica was introduced, but Freddy had given Bonnie the chance to win the chicken's affection. He could recall all too well the despair the rabbit had fallen in after his confession. With shaking hands he pulled Bonnie close to him and wept. He lost more than just his friend, he had lost his best friend, and the only other animatronic that truly understood him.

"What's the matter Freddy? Couldn't even save your best friend?" a voice taunted.

The restored bear looked up only to feel anger as both Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were standing in front of him, "Did you two do this!?"

"Come now Freddy, surely you're not that dumb." Spring Bonnie remarked and turned his attention towards Chica, "Of course we did. We saved her for last though, and made sure she suffered greatly."

Fredbear laughed, "Yet all she did was cry out for you to save her. You failed there though, you failed to protect everything you held close. From your best friend, to the one you kept your feelings for away as to not hurt your best friend."

Freddy looked down and set Bonnie down gently, "Thank you my old friend. I know you tried to protect everyone where I failed. As for you two, get the hell away from her or I will destroy you!"

"The odds are not in your favor" Spring Bonnie laughed.

Freddy looked down and then back up revealing his endoskeleton eyes, "You destroyed not just my friends, but my FAMILY! That is something I will never forgive or forget."

Before either animatronic could taunt the enraged bear he lunged for Spring Bonnie had caught the rabbit by the throat. Letting out a loud scream he threw him against the wall and then found Foxy's body and took his hook digging it into the older animatronics skull. He watched as the rabbit slumped over and then turned his attention to Fredbear.

The older bear animatronic was holding the body of Toy Freddy, "And what about this one, you despised him in the beginning."

"Leave him alone! I may have at first, but I now understand he just needed someone to guide him….Now he's like a little brother to me. This ends now Fredbear!" Freddy yelled and charged at the yellow bear knocking them down and dropping Toy Freddy's body.

Without any remorse Freddy dismantled the older bear almost relishing the screams it made as it was torn apart piece by piece. He sought vengeance for his friends, but now that he had avenged them it felt empty. He was now alone, everyone else laid about damaged beyond repair. With shaking hands he started to put everyone back together as they once were to the best he could manage. It all felt like a lucid nightmare, but it felt all too real to him.

"Freddy stop!" Chica could be heard screaming in the distance.

Meanwhile as Freddy was trapped in his lucid nightmare he had successfully managed to manifest a shadow form of himself. However, he still had no idea how to control it and wasn't aware that he had his hands around Marionette's throat. Before he could cause the animatronic harm Bon stepped in and pushed the newly formed shadow away from the puppet, only to invoke the wrath of the shadow bear.

"We need to wake him up now!" Golden snapped at the others who quickly started to try waking Freddy.

Bon nodded ducking a punch from Freddy's shadow, "Quicky would be appreciated! He's a lot quicker than he looks!"

Balloon Boy stood next to Freddy and did the one thing that the bear hated, without hesitation he honked the bear's nose causing it to wake up and throw the boy animatronic into the wall, "I…I'm….W-Wait…B-Bonnie! Chica…everyone you're okay!"

"Sounds like you had quite the nightmare" Marionette spoke and almost seemed relieved as Freddy's shadow faded, "Perhaps we picked something that was too harsh."

Freddy blinked, "Wait I actually managed to manifest it?"

"That you did" Bon responded returning back to normal, "Quite a powerful one at that."

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Freddy suddenly asked.

Chica shook her head, "No thankfully you didn't. Freddy what happened you seem shaken up."

The restored bear sighed and started to tell everyone about the nightmare he had endured. How everyone had been killed, Bonnie's last words to him, destroying both Spring Bonnie and Fredbear, and finally rebuilding everyone and sitting there weeping. Everyone was shocked at the bear's confessions, and were left quite speechless. Before anymore could be said everyone returned to their spots as the 6 AM bells began to chime. It would be a long day for everyone, Freddy was certain of that.

=End=


	10. A Dangerous Duo

A Dangerous Duo

A/N: I do not own anyone but Larry and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy everyone.

The day seemed to move slowly for the animatronics. Freddy though focusing on his duties to entertain the children, kept thinking back to the lucid nightmare he had endured the night before. When they were given a break he would often hold his head and try to shake the memories away. Wanting to know how to control his shadow side more he sought out help from Bon who was more than happy to help in any way he could.

"For starters you need to abandon the feelings of rage and anger that you associate with the memory" Bon started explaining, "If you allow those feelings to control you, you'll only follow through with what you experienced. It takes a little practice so for the rest of the day when you want to try go ahead and focus on that."

Freddy nodded, "Thank you for the pointers, Bon."

The toy rabbit nodded and returned back to the show stage to entertain the children with his brother. Meanwhile the restored bear had a chance to look around and noticed that Larry was once again missing from his stage. Feeling suspicion, he decided to look for the eagle, and was almost tempted to get help in case the worst had happened.

"Where are you going Freddy?" Chica asked as the bear walked past her.

Freddy shook his head, "Larry is missing, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about today."

"Then it's not just us. Toy Chica and I were just talking about how something has felt off. Toy Freddy seems troubled as well….It's almost like that day when that horrible man committed his crime." Chica looked down, "Would you like some company?"

"I wouldn't mind actually" Freddy responded rubbing the back of his head, "Let's go we'll have to perform again soon."

The restored chicken nodded and soon they started to look around the building for any sign of Larry. They first checked Pirate's Cove which was teeming with children who had enjoyed playing pirate with the two animatronic foxes. When the two animatronics noticed Freddy they became concerned and asked if there was anything they could do. Freddy nodded and explained what was going on and asked that Foxy and Mangle keep an eye on the children, and for Larry in case he returned to his stage before they found him. Mangle nodded and started to sing bringing the children in more so she and Foxy could keep an eye on them.

Meanwhile in a dark room that was yet to be used Larry stood face to face with the shadow of Springtrap. He was having a bad day by children mocking him, and the fact he was damaged once more didn't help improve his mood. He wanted to believe the words that the restored rabbit had given him, but he couldn't find it in his own programming to really enjoy the little brat's company.

"So if I help you, you'll help me?" Larry asked.

The shadow nodded, "That is correct. You seek freedom, and I seek revenge against those who have done this to me. Allow me access to your body for the time being and we can begin to get you closer to your relocation to a new place."

"When you're done I get full control of my body back, right?" Larry responded.

The shadow nodded, "Of course."

Without a second thought of the consequences Larry accepted and soon Springtrap took over and started to look around. He was thirsty for revenge and decided he wanted to start with something that wasn't too much of a challenge. He started to make his way for the new prize corner to pay Marionette and Golden Freddy a visit. He knew that without the two animatronics that possessed unusual powers Freddy and the others would be defenseless against him. He watched from the shadows as a group of children sat around Golden Freddy as he started to read to them. The golden bear wasted no time and started the story as several eager eyes watched him. Marionette was sitting out of their box listening intently until it felt something was off.

"Goldy, please keep them safe." Marionette spoke quietly and exited their box.

"Mari, where are you going?" Golden asked.

"It's him, please keep the children safe." Marionette responded and started to head towards the dark presence that made them concerned.

Golden looked to the children, "Come with me kids, I do believe my dear cousin Freddy is about ready to perform. We can continue with our story later; I need to go help Mari with something."

"Awwww" the children whined but followed the golden bear towards the show stage area.

When the two versions of the Fazbear band saw the golden bear they knew something was horribly wrong. Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl asked the bear what was going on and nodded as the bear uttered something and quickly made their way back for the prize corner.

"BB, what's going on?" Toy Freddy asked.

Balloon Boy turned around, "Marionette said something didn't feel right and they had to take care of something. Golden's worried so he had the kids come out here so we can keep an eye on them."

Freddy nodded, "Come on and enjoy the show kids. We'll perform a special one just for you."

The children cheered and gathered around as the animatronics stayed true to the restored bear's words. Meanwhile Marionette had finally located the source of what was troubling them. They had found Larry in one of the unused rooms, but something seemed off about the eagle. As they turned around the puppet instantly knew what was amiss by the animatronics eyes. Larry wasn't in control of his body anymore, instead it was the one being they all despised with a passion.

"Springtrap, I see you have managed to fool someone into giving up their body." Marionette spoke crossing their arms.

Springrap laughed from within the animatronic eagle, "They are merely serving their purpose. Now to start with my grand revenge, you'll be a fine warning for the others to see."

Before the puppet could question further the eagle had managed to catch them and throw them into the wall. Marionette struggled to get up, but it was in vain they were already being thrown around once more by the possessed animatronic. Springrap laughed as he grabbed the puppet by the head and started to bash it into the wall relishing the cracking sounds the mask was making with each blow. Before he could deliver the last one his hand was caught and thrown away from the injured puppet. Marionette lifted their head slightly and noticed that Golden Freddy had come to their aid.

"G-Gol…den.." Marionette tried to utter.

Golden looked at Larry and noticed Springrap within it, "You have a lot of nerve!"

"Think you can stop me?" Springrap taunted and laughed as the golden bear uttered a scream.

The shadow then cursed as the shadow of Toy Bonnie appeared, and the newly formed shadow of Freddy. Before he could even defend himself Freddy had overpowered his temporary body, and Bonnie had managed to expel him from the mechanical body, "This isn't over yet! This is only the beginning I will destroy each one of you!"

"We will never allow that to happen" Freddy responded and started to fade as did Toy Bonnie.

Golden turned their attention to the injured puppet, "Mari, why didn't you just wait I was going to come with you…Your mask it's cracked and falling apart….Why….why did you try to take him on by yourself?!"

"I'm sorry" Marionette spoke softly, "I just merely wanted to protect you and everyone else. It seems that I have failed in that aspect though."

The golden bear shook their head and picked up the damaged puppet gently, "Then allow me to help, I was afraid that….that I had lost you. When you left like that I knew something was wrong…..Come on let's get your mask replaced. I'm sure everyone is worried now."

"Just let me rest" the puppet tried to press weakly.

The golden bear shook their head and headed for the backstage area to repair the one thing he had come to cherish the most. Setting Marionette down he gently removed the damaged mask, only to shake their head as the puppet quickly hid their face that was often covered by the mask it wore, "Please don't stare. Just retrieve another one."

Golden Freddy shook his head and removed the hands of the puppet to finally look at the endoskeleton head that looked back at him, "I hate how you always hide behind that mask. I want to see the real you at times as well."

"This doesn't bother you?" Mari asked tilting their head.

"Far from it" Golden responded and grabbed another mask and put it in place, "But I do know that you're worried it will frighten the children."

The puppet nodded, "Thank you, Goldy. Shall we continue with our day now? I'm sure those children are eager to hear you read to them."

The golden bear nodded and the two left the backstage room walking past several workers who were curious as to what was going on. Jeremy had taken special interest when he noticed that Larry had returned to their stage, but seemed to be shaken up for some reason. He turned towards Freddy and figured he would ask questions later about what had been going on during the day.

As the place started to close Larry stormed off complaining about something and the other animatronics gathered around Jeremy. The former guard now manager was curious in wanting to know what was going on, "So someone mind filling me in on what's going on around here?"

"We will once Golden Freddy and Marionette arrive" Freddy started.

The golden bear appeared carrying the puppet in its arms, "We're here. You wouldn't believe the chaos going on behind the scenes Jeremy."

Jeremy turned to the golden bear, "Such as? I need to know what's going on there have been complaints about Larry having erratic behavior. Some are claiming that you guys are messing with his systems to get rid of him."

"A tempting thought" Toy Freddy started, "But we all agreed not to do anything of those means, but instead try to find a peaceful boundary. I'm afraid that Springtrap may have won him over after today though."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

Freddy got down from the stage, "Springtrap's shadow took possession of Larry, and then attacked Marionette nearly destroying them. I don't know what would have happened if we didn't show up."

The guard sighed and looked towards the dormant eagle, "Until we get things figured out I'm not allowing anyone to stay here for a night watch. Mike's going to be pissed I'm sure, but with any threat of Springtrap around I'm not putting anyone at risk...Well except myself."

"Jeremy don't!" Chica started, "You're the only management that actually cares about what happens to us. We can't let you do this…Right Freddy?"

The restored bear and toy model nodded in agreement with what Chica had said. Against Jeremy's protests they escorted the former guard out of the building and locked the doors behind them. It was one thing if they were hurt or damaged, they could be repaired. There were no such chances for a human with a delicate body and life.

"So, how are we going to handle things?" Bonnie asked setting his guitar down.

Freddy thought for a moment, "We go about the usual motions, keep an eye out for any shadows, and especially an eye on Larry."

Everyone nodded and went about their own ways. Foxy and Mangle returned to their cove and enjoyed one another's company. Toy Chica and Freddy made another trip to the cinema in the building for a movie night. Freddy decided to watch the monitors in the office for any sign of Springtrap, and was surprised to see that Chica had joined him. Bonnie and Bon remained on the show stage playing their guitars as Balloon Boy and Girl danced around them. Marionette and Golden Freddy stayed in the main room as well and started to discuss on how they would deal with the threat Springtrap possessed.

They were certain that the shadow would make more attempts to cause harm now more than ever.

=End=


	11. A Gift from Chaos

A Gift from Chaos

A/N: I own no one but Crackers and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

It had been a few days since Springtrap's recent attacks on the animatronics, yet there was an unusual sense of calm for everyone. Mike was allowed to return to the night watch, and Jeremy had unveiled that two more animatronics would be coming to the place. However, there was a catch the two that were to be added were chosen by the children themselves, and just needed the animatronics final approval. As the place started on the close down procedure Jeremy left the materials for Freddy and the others to go over, "The kids had a lot of creative ideas."

"We see this" Freddy responded looking through all the suggestions.

Toy Chica looked through a few that caught her interest, "They certainly aren't oblivious."

Foxy nodded, "They may be little rascals, but children are always the most observant even if adults never realize it."

"There's so many suggestions here" Bonnie looked through a few more pages, "Jeremy you said we can only pick two?"

The former guard nodded, "Yeah, so pick wisely alright guys?"

Everyone continued to look through all the suggestions but one seemed to touch two animatronic foxes a great deal. A lot of the children had requested for two more to be added to Pirate's Cove to help with the adventuring. There were also several other ideas including adding two more female bots as the children did notice on who seemed to be with who. However, when it came down to the final selection no one could make any agreement. Everyone was shocked as an argument broke out between Foxy and Freddy on which one deserved more attention.

"There be six of ye up there on stage! Mangle and I are the only two in Pirate's Cove and we can barely manage as it is!" Foxy started.

Freddy shook his head down, "You should be thankful you have someone in there with you Foxy. I understand where you are coming from, and it's not out of the question yet."

"It seems that way if ye ask me" Foxy responded.

Everyone watched quietly as Mangle exited the room trying to hide the fact she was upset. Bon looked to Bonnie who nodded and got the door for the smaller rabbit to go comfort the upset fox. Turning their attention towards the split sides of the debate he sighed and smacked both Freddy and Foxy upside their heads, "Enough is enough! Are we really going to let something like this ruin all the years of friendship!?"

"Owww Bonnie the hell!" Freddy groaned rubbing his head.

Foxy nodded, "Was that necessary Bonnie?"

"Considering you two are so hard headed right now, yes." Bonnie responded and looked to Freddy, "Look I can see your side I really can. However, Foxy does have a point since Pirate's Cove got expanded he and Mangle have a lot more ground to cover, and many more kids to watch."

"Bonnie…" Chica looked down realizing what the rabbit was saying, "Bu-"

"I know you're on Freddy's side" Bonnie shook his head, "You don't need to worry about myself or Bon. We have enough going on that we wouldn't have time for something like that anyways. My little brother needs me, and as long as he does I won't have time to follow something like that."

Toy Freddy looked to the restored rabbit, "He's lucky to have an older brother like you. I agree we should get Foxy and Mangle the help they need in Pirate's Cove."

Toy Chica nodded hugging Toy Freddy's arm, "I agree as well! Besides Mangle looked so upset when she stepped out."

Balloon Boy and Girl nodded as well, "She's probably stressed and worried at the same time."

Freddy looked down and then to Bonnie, "Are you sure?"

Bonnie nodded, "Freddy, you don't need to worry about me. I need to take care of Bon he may be back with us, and despite the improvements he's made with each day deep down he's still terrified that someone is going to jump out and destroy him again. So please, you know what needs to be done here."

The restored bear nodded and looked to Foxy offering his hand, "It's decided then, I'll make sure you and Mangle get the help you need."

"Thank you Freddy. Sorry about snapping…. it's just that I only want to see her happy. When she's surrounded by children she just seems to be happy as can be, when they leave she's still happy, but it's toned down." Foxy responded looking out the door and noticing Bon comforting Mangle, "I wonder how upset she is."

Meanwhile on the stage of Pirate's Cove Bon sat and listened as Mangle continued to cry and confide in the small rabbit. It was true she and Foxy were often overwhelmed but they wouldn't trade it for the world. They'd rather be swamped then placed in some room or having a curtain in front of them saying out of order. Bon nodded understanding and offering what comfort he could to his troubled friend.

"At the same time though, we'd all love to see you and Bonnie find someone for yourselves." Mangle admitted looking at the ceiling.

Bonnie shook his head, "We know, but we'd rather see everyone else happy and with those that make them happy. We'll manage as long as we have one another."

"You two are so odd" Mangle giggled, "It seems like it quieted down in the other room. Can you hear anything?"

Bon sat focused for a moment and shook his head, "Not really, I guess Bonnie managed to get everyone on the same page. Shall we go look?"

Mangle nodded and jumped from the stage Bon behind her. They went towards the room and found that someone had turned the light off. Bon felt for the switch and nearly fell back from everyone yelling surprise. Mangle looked around confused until she noticed that Foxy was standing next to a large catalog of animatronic parts.

"What's going on?" Mangle asked.

Marionette got up and ushered the white fox towards the catalog, "You and Foxy are getting the help you need in Pirate's Cove."

"W-We are!?" Mangle turned to Foxy who nodded, "We eventually got Freddy on board."

Freddy nodded, "Someone made a very convincing argument. VERY convincing."

"I said my peace" Bonnie shrugged and nudged Bon, "Hey no sleeping on the job."

"Warning next time" Bon uttered as he sat up, "So it went according to plan?"

Everyone looked at the two rabbits in almost shock except for Freddy. Shaking his head he somehow figured the two rabbits had been in cahoots together to get Foxy and Mangle the help they desperately needed. Looking at it now, it was the right decision to make since Bonnie did have a point when it came to Bon. The restored bear sighed as his golden counterpart chuckled, "You two I swear."

Bon jumped up and onto Bonnie's back, "What? We'd rather see everyone else happy. We're pretty much content with how things are for us. Though I don't get it…I thought the guitarists were supposed to get the chicks?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Honestly with a screwball of a brother like you who has time for something like that? Besides knowing you you'd just get distracted and forget everything."

"Oh yeah?" Bon asked raising an eyebrow.

Everyone started to laugh at the antics of the two rabbits to the point some were even crying. Marionette shook their head trying to stifle their own laughter, "Alright that's enough you two."

"But MOM he started it!" Bon playfully protested.

Golden stifled a laugh, "Come on Mari, this is the most laughter any of us have had in some time."

Chica nodded holding her side, "I'm pretty sure I just caused my voice box to malfunction from laughing so hard!"

Toy Chica and Freddy nodded, "Leave it to those two!"

Foxy and Mangle chuckled slightly and then turned their attention towards the catalog in front of them. They were going to get the help that they needed, and in a way to them it felt like they were almost having their own children. Marionette and Golden Freddy ushered everyone out so the two foxes could make their decisions in private, and not have to worry about comments from the peanut gallery. Meanwhile everyone else continued to go about their night as they wished. They were relishing the fact that peace had finally come for the time being. Earlier in the day Larry had been shipped out to a warehouse for repairs and a possible revamp to fit in with the others better. It had seemed since the eagle had departed Springtrap had gone with it. Freddy and the others agreed that they might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted, which would still be about another week. Until then the restored bear had a lot on his mind, especially when it came to a certain restored chicken.

He knew he was going to need all the help he can get.

=End=


	12. Just Spit it Out

Just Spit it Out

A/N: I own no one but Crackers, and Larry (who's absence will be enjoyed). Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Another day went about for the animatronics and soon Mike was in his office "watching" everyone. As he looked through the cameras he noticed that Freddy was pacing back and forth on the show stage. He was curious on what was getting to the usually composed bear, "I wonder what's on his mind."

"He's having a hard time trying to confess his feelings to Chica" Bonnie responded leaning in through the door.

Mike fell out of his chair and looked up at the lavender rabbit, "How long have you been standing there!?"

"Not too long" Bonnie responded helping the guard up, "Bon and I were thinking of helping Freddy."

The guard looked at the rabbit, "And how are you two going to do that?"

Bonnie turned one of the cameras and Mike noticed that Balloon Girl, Mangle, and Toy Chica were in a room talking to Bon about something. Mike looked dumbfounded, "If I didn't know any better I would say Bon is that gay friend every girl wants."

"Watch it Mike" Bonnie grumbled.

"I was kidding!" Mike waved his hands in front of him defensively.

The rabbit nodded and left to go get Freddy who was rather surprised to see him. Bonnie motioned for Freddy to follow him, which the bear did without question. Part of him could only wonder what the lavender rabbit was planning now. Freddy knew that once Bonnie had someone on his mind, the rabbit would often do whatever it took to see his plans through. They stopped outside a room and he looked at his lifelong friend, "Okay, what are you up to now?"

"What? I can't help a friend get the help he needs to admit his feelings to someone?" Bonnie asked pushing Freddy into the room.

"Bonnie!" Freddy looked at his friend, "I coul-"

"You WILL." Bonnie pressed, "And these lovely ladies are going to help you do it."

Freddy turned to Balloon Girl, Toy Chica, and Mangle who waved at the restored bear only causing him to become more flustered, "Oh come on I thought we agreed on the family terms!"

"Between the three of us, yes. However, I am not allowing you to end up alone" Bonnie playfully teased, "Hey Bon, let's go have some fun scaring Mike!"

Bon nodded and started towards the door, "Good luck."

Balloon Girl nodded, "Thanks we'll need it, won't we girls?"

"Perhaps" Mangle responded stifling a laugh, "So having trouble talking to Chica Freddy?"

Freddy looked at the three female bots in front of him, "How on earth did he convince you guys to help him with this?"

Toy Chica shook her head, "We offered. Trust us you want our help, it's better than Bonnie's original plan."

"Do I dare ask?" Freddy responded sitting in front of the girls.

Balloon Girl started to laugh, "He was basically going to push you into her and vanish before you knew what happened."

"That rabbit is going to be the death of me" Freddy groaned.

The girls started to laugh and soon got underway of helping Freddy through his confusion. The restored bear seemed to be rather calm and composed until he started to think about Chica, and the fear of being rejected since she was still afraid it would hurt Bonnie. The others continued to tell him that if it would have bothered Bonnie he wouldn't have been trying to help them get together. Freddy was left speechless at everything that they had revealed to him. Bonnie had been planning things for some time to finally help his two best friends get together.

"Still, knowing him-" Freddy started.

Bonnie appeared in the room and looked at the camera, "Freddy, I'm doing this because I care about you. I only want to see you happy."

Freddy looked at the rabbit, "So you really can teleport…I'll be. Bonnie I know you've had feelings for her the longest time!"

"And I know they won't be returned like that" Bonnie responded gently, "Freddy, you're like a brother to me, and Chica is very much like a sister to me. I've watched you two for years and how you tried to hide how you felt for one another."

The bear looked down, "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Very little, hate to run but I have a guard to psych out." Bonnie responded as Mike could be heard yelling from the office.

Toy Chica placed a hand on Freddy's, "Our Bonnie is just as bad. You know there is going to be no way to talk him out of it or get him to change his mind. You care for Chica don't you?"

"I do, she's the most beautiful thing in the world to me. When we fell into that withered state I remember how upset she was because of her looks, but I never saw her any differently. To me she's always been beautiful, and I always wanted to tell her that every day since we had first met." Freddy admitted.

"Awwww" Mangle sighed and looked to the restored bear, "Then you need to tell her that, tell her how you truly feel. If you think you're having trouble you should have witnessed the trouble Foxy had when he admitted how he felt to me."

Freddy looked shocked, "Foxy, having trouble talking to you about that? No way."

"He had a horrible time, his jaw nearly fell off twice. It actually did when I said yes and kissed his cheek" Mangle recalled the memory.

The restored bear looked shocked as each one of the girl bots told him about how their others had confessed things to them. Toy Chica seemed hesitant since it was the same night that she had crushed Toy Bonnie's feelings. She had admitted she was glad that the toy rabbit had looked past it, and still remained on good terms with them. Toy Chica wouldn't admit it, but she didn't want to see the same thing happen among the restored models. She didn't want to see Bonnie fall into despair again as he did after Bon's death. Yet, she also wanted to see Chica happy since she knew she was also struggling with her feelings for Freddy. Part of the toy chicken could only wonder where her restored counterpart was.

"So Freddy, are you ready to go tell her how you feel?" Balloon Girl asked.

Freddy nodded looking slightly nervous, "I think I am."

"Good, let's go find her then." Toy Chica responded.

Meanwhile in another part of the building Chica leaned against the wall trying to keep her tears back. She wanted to desperately tell Freddy how she felt, but was worried she would crush Bonnie again. She watched the rabbit fall apart once after being rejected, and didn't want to pour salt into old wounds so to speak. She looked up as she heard someone enter the room and noticed that Bonnie was looking at the camera. Looking down and back up at the rabbit she finally spoke, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked towards her, "Chica, what are you doing in here? Why are you crying?"

"I'm afraid to be honest" The chicken responded looking down at the floor, "I want to tell Freddy how I feel, but I'm worried about you!"

Bonnie sighed softly and sat next to the restored chicken, "Then tell him Chica, you can't keep worrying about something like that. I know you had feelings for him for the longest time."

"Why did you admit yours to me then?" Chica asked looking to the restored rabbit.

Bonnie sighed and looked at the camera, "Because, I knew very well that I may not have seen you or the others again. The company was deciding if they even needed me around anymore since you Freddy, and Foxy were much more popular with the kids. I took a chance, and after you turned me down I wished that they had done away with me. That was until Freddy showed me there was so much more worth living for. The reason he stuck by my side wasn't just because of our friendship, but he also did it for you."

"For me?" Chica sounded confused.

Bonnie nodded, "He wanted to show you that he was capable of being caring and still focusing on other things. He thinks the world of you Chica, and it pains me that he is too afraid to tell you because of me. I feel that maybe if I weren't around you two would quit acting so shy and just get together already."

"We'd be lost without you though!" Chica responded, "Like you could really picture Foxy playing the guitar? We…we just want to make sure that everyone is taken into consideration."

Bonnie nodded and got up gently placing his muzzle on Chica's head, "Then finally do so and go tell that bear how you feel before he becomes nervous and falls apart on us."

"Bonnie, thank you!" Chica responded pulling the rabbit into a hug, "What would I do if I didn't have a friend like you."

"Well get going" Bonnie responded and watched as Chica rushed out the door. Letting out a faint sigh he turned back to the camera noticing it was still focused on him, "Bon, please get him already so I can rest."

As if the toy model had heard him Mike was heard cussing as Bon screamed and scared him. The toy rabbit then quickly rushed to the room Bonnie was in and looked almost as down as his restored counterpart, "So think they finally got the message?"

"I hope so" Bonnie responded looking back at the camera, "Even after all this time it still kinda hurts."

Bon looked down and sat next to his brother, "If I could make the pain go away somehow I would."

The restored rabbit chuckled slightly, "You just being here with me makes it go away on its own. Let's rest here for now I think I pushed myself a little too hard."

Bon nodded and leaned against the restored model and noticed Mangle standing in the doorway. Knowing what she was probably going to ask he pointed down the hall as the direction that Chica had gone. The toy fox nodded and soon the others followed behind her. Freddy did take a moment to peek into the room and noticed that both of the rabbits had started to enter a rest phase, part of him felt that maybe it was for the best. He followed the rest of the group until they came back out in the main room and he noticed Chica was pacing across the show stage, "Chica! I…I need to talk to you."

"There you are Freddy; I was looking for you" Chica responded rubbing the back of her head.

"Well you found me" Freddy responded getting up on the show stage, "I want to tell you something. Chica, ever since we first met I've always found you to be the most beautiful thing in the world. I know that during the earlier years a lot of kids teased you and tormented you, but I always saw the same beautiful chicken that had captured my affection. I've been waiting for so long to tell you all of this…I was afraid to honestly…..If you can't return how I feel I understand…"

Chica looked shocked and then pulled Freddy into a hug, "You just made me feel like the most beautiful bot in the world Freddy Fazbear. To be honest I've always adored you since we first met you always put everyone before yourself, and when we were in trouble you always tried to help us. I was uneasy about telling you all of this, but someone told me to stop being so afraid and finally state how I felt. So of course I can return your feelings."

"Chica" Freddy was speechless and pulled the restored chicken to him, "You've made me the happiest bear alive!"

Their attention turned as they heard someone else enter the room and noticed that Bonnie and Bon had decided to join them. The restored rabbit nodded and looked between two of his dearest friends, "About time you two. I was starting to think I'd have to resort to plan B."

Foxy nodded, "About time ye two got together!"

"We're happy for you" Toy Freddy replied pulling Toy Chica close to him.

Golden Freddy and Marionette appeared from their prize corner, "About time you two really."

For the rest of the night everyone went about their own interests except for the restored bear and chicken. They decided to remain on the show stage and sing amongst themselves finally feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from them. They still felt like there was a lot of pain their friend was feeling inside, and hoped that maybe someday he'd find someone who could return his affections. Looking to the blue rabbit at his side though they both thought that maybe he already found someone that did, just not in the way they expected. It was as if the toy rabbit could instantly lift anyone's mood, especially his lavender counterpart's.

'Six more days of peace' Golden Freddy thought as he watched the other bots as Marionette rested against him, 'Six more days until that dark shadow returns to haunt us all.'

=End=


	13. Surprises

Surprises

A/N: another chapter out that revolves around the peace of Larry's absence. I own no one but Crackers, Larry, and the two new animatronics that will finally be introduced. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

"Another successful night" Freddy yawned as he made his way for the show stage.

Chica nodded, "I think Mike appreciated the game."

"Bon what are you playing with?" Bonnie asked looking to his toy counterpart.

Bon held up a cellphone, "Mike accidently left it. I was just letting Leo know so he didn't try to call and Mike wouldn't pick up."

"Good call" Toy Freddy responded looking over his friend's shoulder, "Mike must have been really out of it if he left it behind."

Toy Chica nodded, "We did give him a run for his money though. What should we do with it?"

Freddy looked at the clock, "We still have about an hour before opening. Why not have a little fun?"

"Why are you and what have you done to Freddy?" the toy models demanded.

Freddy started to chuckle, "I'm not always a stick in the mud thank you. Who's in for having some fun?"

Everyone raised their hand and the bear started to chuckle, he was shocked when even Golden Freddy and Marionette decided to join in on the fun. Quickly everyone rushed to one of the unused rooms and threw the light on. Bonnie quickly got everyone set up to take a picture. Everyone and their significant other was going to be the main focus until Bonnie went to snap the picture and Bon jumped up on his back, "Surprise!"

"Bon!" Bonnie was caught off guard and then looked at the picture, "We're going to have to retake it…"

"I dunno I like how it looks" Freddy remarked, "That way ALL of us are in it."

Toy Chica quickly swiped the phone away from the restored rabbit and sent the picture to Leo. The boy was quick to text back and asked that they kept taking pictures to spam his brother's phone. He also joked about how the Bonnie's had created the perfect photobomb. Soon everyone was getting into funny poses or just in a natural action for them and allowed pictures to be snapped. Freddy and Chica posed as if they were on stage and revealed their endoskeleton eyes. Toy Chica jumped on Toy Freddy's back causing the two to nearly stumble as the picture was taken. Foxy and Mangle posed like pirates and Crackers sat upon Foxy's shoulder, and sent the picture to Leo, claiming that he was a pirate. Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl decided that they'd try something different and grabbed one of their balloon signs and then jumped to make it look as if their balloons were causing them to fly. Golden Freddy grabbed Marionette and playfully posed them as if they had strings, much to everyone's surprise the puppet decided to go with it for the time being. However, when the next picture was taken the puppet had Golden on the floor.

Freddy then turned to Bonnie and Bon, "Alright you two are up."

"Wait what?" Bon asked.

"All of us went, now it's your turn." Chica responded pushing the two towards the camera.

"I'd rather not" Bonnie started only to have his guitar thrown at him, "What's the point though we're not winning this time."

"Nope" Bon responded having his guitar thrown at him as well.

Crackers landed on the restored rabbit much to their annoyance, "Squawk, all washed up. Kill joy, squawk kill joy."

"Crackers get over here before that rabbit decides you'll look better de-feathered" Foxy cautioned.

Crackers started to laugh, "He won't do it!"

"Crackers we're warning you" Mangle pressed.

Bon turned to his brother and threw his guitar down jumping on the restored rabbits back once more he caused Crackers to fly off, "He may not, but I will!"

Freddy quickly snapped a picture of the two surprised rabbits, "Better than what I thought."

"That's just cruel Freddy" Bonnie retorted as Jeremy walked into the room, "We know it's time to get to our places."

Jeremy nodded, "Where did you guys get the phone?"

"Mike left it" Mangle responded, "Tell us Jeremy are they in yet?"

The former guard shook their head, "But they're supposed to be here tonight before I leave."

Mangle nodded and started to rush towards Pirate's Cove humming happily. Foxy nodded and followed behind the white vixen seeming to be in the same happy mood. Freddy noted how the two foxes seemed happy that their help would be arriving soon. In the meantime they would continue to play and entertain the children to the best of their abilities. Everyone got to their places and soon the place was teeming with children. A group gathered in front of Golden Freddy and Marionette's Box eager to hear stories. A large group quickly rushed into Pirate's Cove and started a grand adventure. The rest was left to the Fazbear band which had no problem as soon as the children started singing and dancing along. Once the show was over Freddy and the others were allowed to actually get off the stage and play with the children.

"Play with us Freddy!" one group of boys called out.

Another one spoke up, "No us!"

"Now now" Toy Freddy went with one of the groups, "We're all here to play with everyone. Freddy's just one very busy bear."

"Oh Chica come play with us! You too Toy Chica!" a group of kids called.

The two chickens nodded and soon went off with the group of children. Freddy turned to Bonnie and Bon who remained on the show stage. The two were seldom called out on to play with anyone, and it left him troubled that maybe in due time the company would try to get rid of Bonnie again. Just as he was about to say something he watched two children approach the show stage which even surprised the two rabbits.

"They look so sad" the little girl who appeared to be about 8 sighed.

The boy nodded, "Everyone always wants to play with Freddy and the others, but that ends today. Hey Bonnie, Toy Bonnie….can you play with us? Please?"

Bonnie looked at the two children, "You really want to play with us?"

The boy nodded, "You and your little brother are our favorites out of everyone. I'm Chris and this is my little sister Sarah."

"Nice you meet you!" Sarah smiled extending her hand to the two rabbits.

Bonnie gently took her hand in his own, "It's very nice to meet you Sarah."

Bon nodded, "We're not used to anyone ever wanting to play with us."

"Well that ends today" Chris smiled, "Our mom works here, and we'll have to be here every day after school. When we get here and you guys are free to play, we'll play with you!"

"We'd like that" Bonnie got down from the show stage, "Come on Bon, we can't leave them hanging."

Bon nodded and followed Bonnie down and looked at the two kids, "So what do you want to do?"

The two children thought for a moment, "Can you teach us to play guitar?"

"Depends on the reason" Bon said gently.

Sarah looked at the two rabbits, "I think they sound nice, especially acoustic ones."

"Bah, the guitarists always get the girls that's why I want to play" Chris responded smugly.

"If that's why you want to learn we won't teach you, Chris" Bonnie started.

"Huh-?"

"It's because you don't want to learn for the right reason! You're supposed to learn to play an instrument for the love of music, not for some way to impress a girl." Sarah jabbed.

"I guess you're right, sorry." The boy frowned looking down.

Bon shook his head, "It's alright, but if you truly want to learn just for the purpose of learning we'll be more than happy to teach you."

"That's right" Bonnie added, "So can you see things from our terms?"

"Yeah, you two are right." Chris responded.

Soon the two children followed the rabbits back to the show stage and started to learn the basics from the two patient rabbits. Every now and then one of the other animatronics would stop and actually feel happy that finally someone was wanting to play with the Bonnies. As the day wore on soon the place was getting ready to close and everyone started to leave.

"Thanks for teaching us!" Sarah called as she followed her brother and mother out, "We'll see you in a couple of days!"

"Take care!" Bon waved.

As the children left Freddy turned towards the two animatronic rabbits until someone came in with a large crate. Without even having to say anything Jeremy took the dolly the crate was on and started for the back room with everyone behind him. Mangle and Foxy looked at the box eagerly hoping that the company actually listened to the order they placed. Jeremy chuckled slightly and retrieved a crowbar and started to open the crate, "Are you two nervous?"

"More anxious than anything" Mangle responded.

Foxy nodded, "Aye, we've been waiting for them to arrive."

"Well once you get that box open Jeremy allow us to step in" Marionette spoke.

The former guard nodded and started to open the box happy to be greeted by two smaller animatronic foxes, "Awww I would say they look just like their parents."

"Let us see, Lad!" Foxy exclaimed pushing the guard out of the way, "They're precious…"

Mangle chucked slightly, "The company did listen after all."

"Not that anyone is excited or anything" Toy Freddy chuckled slightly.

Jeremy smiled and stepped back, "Marionette, I take it you and Golden are going to do that thing again huh? Are you two even well enough to do so?"

"We've recovered just fine" Golden responded, "They certainly are cute."

Marionette nodded, "It almost feels as if we've become grandparents at this rate. Shall we?"

The golden bear nodded and the two started to faintly glow and zapped the two smaller animatronics with an unknown energy. Foxy kept Mangle close as the two small animatronics started to glow and their eyes opened. Testing out their voices boxes for a mere second the two instantly started to sing.

"Do what you want cause a pirate lives free!" one started.

"You are a pirate!" the other responded.

"Yarr harr fiddle dee dee! Being a pirate is all right with me! Do what you want cause a pirate lives free! You are a pirate!" both sang.

Foxy's jaw dropped and Mangle chuckled, "What did you really think I would forget?"

"Mangle, I could never ask for a sweeter lass than you" Foxy responded and affectionately kissed the toy models forehead before joining in with the two smaller foxes, "We got us a map!"

"A map!" the two smaller foxes replied.

Everyone watched as Foxy almost seemed on cloud nine as he continued, "To lead us to a hidden box! That's all locked up with locks!"

"With locks!" the smaller ones sang.

"And buried deep away! We'll dig up the box!" Mangle sang.

"The Box!" Foxy and the small ones sang back.

"We know it's full of precious booty! Bust open the locks! And then we'll say "Hooray!" Foxy sang as he swept up Mangle and the two smaller foxes in his arms.

Jeremy smiled as the four continued to sing and even noticed that everyone else was quietly singing along. Foxy put the one of the two small foxes on his shoulders and the other rested in his arms as they reached another part, "Yarr harr fiddle dee dee! Beign a pirate is all right with me! Do what you want cause a pirate lives free! You are a pirate! Harr yarr ahoy and avast! Dig in the dirt and dig in it fast!"

"Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!" Foxy sang.

"You are a pirate!" the group of four finished in which everyone applauded for the performance.

"It seems they have a lot of spirit and energy" Golden responded, "Welcome to your new home little ones. We never did get a chance to catch your names."

The hard cased one was the first to speak, "My name is Morgan, it's nice to meet you."

The one named Morgan was hard cased like Mangle, but instead bore the same colors as Foxy. He even sported an eye patch like the older pirate fox, but his could be removed if he didn't wish to keep it. Their attention then turned to the other fox who was fabric coated like Foxy was, but instead hand Mangle's color scheme. She appeared to be shy and refused to come out from behind Foxy until Mangle coaxed her out, "It's alright they're friend's they won't hurt you."

"O-Okay…" the fox responded and peered out from behind Foxy, "They're so scary though!"

As if by instinct Bon kneeled down to be level with the shy fox, "We don't mean to frighten you. We just want to be your friend. My name is Toy Bonnie, but everyone calls me Bon. What's your name?"

"F-Faye…I'm Faye the Pirate Fox." Faye spoke finally.

"It's nice to meet both of you" Everyone responded warmly.

"Alright now that that's taken care of, everyone have fun I'm going home." Jeremy responded getting ready to leave.

"Have a good one Jeremy!" Toy Chica called as the former guard left.

Meanwhile Mike sat in the office and noticed his phone was sitting in front of the monitor. Picking it up he noticed all the pictures and that his background had been set to a group picture of everyone. Sighing he exited the office and decided to go look for his friends wondering what they would be up to.

=End=


	14. A Company Party

The Company Party

A/N: Since it is that time of the year I've decided to spread some holiday cheer by dedicating this to the holiday season, and possibly the next one as well. I only own Morgan, Faye, Crackers, and Larry (who is not dearly missed). Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy everyone!

The animatronics watched as Jeremy and a few other employees started setting things up for a small company party that they would be having. Faye and Morgan had taken special interest in a person that was dressed up in a red suit. Foxy had wanted to tell the two that they most likely wouldn't be allowed to see Santa, but Mangle had other ideas. Freddy watched from the stage figuring that just like years before he and the others would have to act lifeless around the rest of the staff. Quietly he turned to the others who looked to be in the same dismal spirit as he was.

"Alright everyone gather around!" Jeremy called getting up on the show stage, "We're doing something different this year that completely breaks company protocol. As many of you know when our doors close for the night Freddy and the gang continue to move and act on their own. Just like us they are also valued employees here, and therefore I'm inviting each one of them to join us in the festivities tonight!"

"Jeremy, have ye lost it lad?" Foxy asked from Pirate's Cove.

The man shook his head, "I haven't Foxy. Besides I'm sure the little ones would love to sit on Santa's lap just like all the other kids here."

"Jeremy…" Chica was at a loss for words.

The man shrugged, "I can't take all the credit. You guys owe a certain guard big time."

"Mike!" the toy models called and instantly jumped on the night guard.

Freddy and the others chuckled, "Thank you, Mike. We owe you and Jeremy a great deal for allowing us to move freely tonight."

"You're welcome" Mike groaned as the Toy's got off him, just as he turned around he was greeted by Bonnie, "I swear if you-"

Bonnie shook his head and helped the guard up, "Thank you, Mike. You too Jeremy we owe you."

The two men nodded and soon the other employees started talking to the animatronics rather surprised that they could think on their own and hold a conversation. What shocked Freddy and the others though was Marionette coming from their box and Golden Freddy joining them. Everyone was rather shocked to see that the puppet was able to float on their own.

"I knew that thing was always thinking" a certain employee mentioned.

Marionette looked at them, "I am well aware you never liked me, but I don't understand why. I only wanted to keep everyone safe, including the toy models just as any parent would do. Surely you'd understand wouldn't you?"

"U-Uh…r-right of course." The employee then noticed Golden Freddy at Marionette's side, "Uhhh Hello."

"So you're the one we've often heard when you made those calls. Good to finally have a face to go with the voice. Mari let's go I believe they are starting to dance." Golden pulled the puppet with him.

Mike watched contently as a small group of employees were dancing and had taken notice that Bonnie and Bon were the ones playing the music. Each one of the rabbits had replaced their usual guitar with an acoustic version. Both were just gently strumming at the strings and playing familiar Christmas songs that they had heard over the years. Part of the guard wished that perhaps they would come down and dance as well, but with who? Jeremy walked up next to him and chuckled slightly, "Those two, they have a knack for music."

"They do, I feel kinda bad for them out of everyone they always seem the loneliest." Mike responded.

Jeremy nodded, "Freddy tried to get two models made for those two, but Bonnie turned it around on him and instead got Foxy and Mangle the help they needed in Pirate's Cove. I want to believe that as long as Bonnie has Bon to look after he may not be interested in anything else. That toy rabbit means the world to him."

"Think it goes both ways?" Mike asked.

Jeremy nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it. Bon is someone who would do anything for anyone, but if it comes to Bonnie he'd go even further even if it meant upsetting him. Those two just seem to have a bond that can't be broken no matter what. A lot of that became evident to me when Bon had searched desperately for Bonnie's face."

"Bonnie lost his face?"

"Let me tell you, that image still haunts me…Imagine Bonnie as he is now a lot more worn down, cuts in the fabric, missing his left arm and the top part of his face is just gone. All you see is the endoskeleton face with the lower jaw still attached…. I don't think I'll be sleeping well tonight." Jeremy grimaced.

Mike looked at the former guard, "That traumatic?"

"Very much so. I don't mention it often since I know it still bothers Bonnie a great deal that he's managed to actually give a grown man nightmares." Jeremy responded and then went about the crowd talking to other employees and the animatronics.

The guard continued to watch as the people around him enjoyed the party, and how even the animatronics were having a good time. Foxy and Mangle watched as Faye and Morgan ran around with several other kids, almost beaming like the proud parents that they were. Toy Freddy and Chica were still dancing together almost like they were lost in their own world. The restored Chica and Freddy returned to the show stage and much against Bonnie's protests he and Bon were kicked off the stage.

"I'll get even Freddy" Bonnie responded playfully and helped Bon up, "Well shall we enjoy ourselves?"

The toy rabbit nodded, "I have no objections then, what should we do?"

"We'll find something" Bonnie responded and pulled the toy rabbit along with him.

The two rabbits were instantly swarmed with children who wanted to play with them which was something the two weren't used to. Before long the two were playing various holiday themed games. Faye and Morgan quickly joined in as well enjoying the company of the children. They started to settle down for a game of musical chairs Bonnie decided to sit the game out due to his size but encouraged Bon to play with the others. The toy rabbit nodded and soon was having a fun time with the other children, but eventually lost and took his place next to his brother, "You should have played too it would have been fun!"

"I would have broken the chair Bon." Bonnie responded gently.

Before the toy could say anything Jeremy got back up on the stage and told the children that Santa was now ready to listen to the children's requests for Christmas. He also explained that if the children celebrated another holiday he would work with all the greats of the holiday season to ensure the children's wishes were heard. Faye and Morgan were instantly in line with the other kids, and to everyone's surprise so were Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl.

"What would you like?" The Santa asked the two Balloon children.

Balloon Boy looked to Balloon Girl and nodded, "We want everyone to have a safe holiday season, and that the kids have a lot of fun. We also made this for you Santa."

Balloon Girl then held out a balloon that had reindeer frolicking in the snow, "We made it ourselves."

"Why thank you." Santa smiled and set the Balloon next to him.

The two nodded and left returning back to playing with the children that had already had the chance to speak with Santa. Faye and Morgan waited their turn much to Foxy's surprise, he had figured the two would have gone in to a full sprint to cut to the front of the line. Turning to Mangle he could tell that perhaps she had something to do about it, "Mangle, did ye talk to them about not cutting in line?"

"I did, I told them it's not very nice, and that Santa doesn't deliver gifts to naughty children." Mangle responded gently, "I think that thought actually scared them."

They watched as the two smaller foxes told Santa what they wanted. Morgan wanted a toy ship that he could play with and share with the others that often visited the cove. Faye had other ideas and just simply requested a bow to match the one her mother wore, since she had found it to be quite beautiful. Santa nodded and would be sure to talk to his elves and see what he could do. As the children came and went from the line Bon had an idea, and wanted to see it through.

"Can I help you?" Santa asked the toy rabbit.

Bon nodded, "If you have the time Mr. Claus. I am sure you're a very busy man."

The elderly man chuckled, "My you certainly have good manners, tell me what is that you want for Christmas?"

"Thank you" Bon nodded, "I actually want something for my older brother. His guitar is starting to really show its age. I know he doesn't like to say much since he feels that the others deserve the attention more than himself. So what I really want is for him to finally get a new guitar. I know Toy Freddy's' hat is starting to go so I'm sure he'd like a new one at some point. Toy Chica, she's always been so kind to everyone and loves stuffed animals. I'm sure she'd be really happy if I could somehow find a plush of Toy Freddy. Mangle, she's been so happy since she's been restored and even more so now that she has two wonderful kits. I know she's been wanting some more props for Pirate's Cove, but hates to bother anyone about it. Foxy is the same way, but wants to find the fifth most beautiful piece of treasure since he already has the four most beautiful pieces in the world; his family. C-Can I keep going?"

"Of course" Santa smiled behind his glasses, "You certainly have a lot of friends."

Bon nodded, "I know Golden Freddy wanted to get a new box for Marionette, he's sad that the one they have is falling apart. Marionette also wanted to get Golden a new bowtie, and a lot more books for him to read to the children. BB and JJ I know they'd like to have more balloons at their disposal. That just leaves Freddy and Chica now. I'm sure Freddy would appreciate a new microphone since his has actually quit working. For Chica I know it's a small gesture but I know she's been having some trouble with her one servo but if it could be replaced it would make her day a lot easier…"

"What about you though? Don't you want anything?" Santa asked the toy rabbit as the others watched.

Bon shook his head, "I'm alive and here with my brother and my friends. That's all I could ever ask for. I just want to see everyone happy and enjoying themselves."

The old man nodded, "You have a good heart, Toy Bonnie. I'll see what I can to do to make things happen. In the mean time I do believe someone wants to speak with you."

Bon turned around only to be tacked to the ground by his friends. He was even surprised when Chica had pulled him up from the pile and pulled him into a hug. Apparently his mere words had moved everyone, even many of the humans were shocked to see that a mere animatronic rabbit had that much compassion. Marionette quickly floated over and pulled the toy rabbit into a hug, "I am very proud of you."

"Bon, thank you" Toy Chica hugged the rabbit once more, "We all only want one thing for you and Bonnie."

Toy Freddy stepped in, "Chic you and I both know that the reality of things is that if one of us needs something those two rabbits will make sure it happens. Honestly though don't you ever get lonely?"

"Not really" Bon responded jumping up onto Bonnie's back, "I have my friends and my big brother. What else do I need in life?"

"Maybe to lose a couple pounds, I think that holiday food is taking its toll" Bonnie teased throwing the toy over his shoulder.

Everyone started to laugh even Bon found humor in his brother's playful teasing. As the night continued the place started to get ready to close for the night. The building would be closed for Christmas so everyone could spend time with their families. Then after that they would be back on their regular schedule. Freddy and the group started to take over the clean-up encouraging everyone to go home and spend time with their families for the holiday season. Before long the animatronics had the place clean and had sent everyone but Mike and Leo on their way.

"Game night!" Crackers called as they shuffled a deck of cards, "Place your bets!"

Before long Mike and Leo settled down with the animatronics and started to play various card games. The company party had gone off without any problems, and the two animatronic kits hoped that somehow they would get what they wanted for Christmas. As the night wore on the two returned to their small rooms in Pirate's Cove and fell asleep. It gave Foxy and Mangle the perfect chance to lay out the two things their children had wanted. Mangle had carved a ship out of wood, and Foxy though with a lot of trouble had made a bow for Faye.

"They'll be happy when they wake up" Freddy sighed contently.

Balloon Boy nodded, "Wonder if the rest of us will get anything."

"Who knows" Golden shrugged as he won the hand.

Marionette tapped their chin and nudged the golden bear who nodded and excused themselves from the game. Within an instant the two vanished leaving everyone else confused. The others shrugged it off and continued to go about their games. Somehow without the two mysterious animatronics the rivalry between Freddy and Bonnie came back to light until the two were nothing but bare endoskeletons.

"Well that escalated quickly." Mike rubbed the back of his head.

Leon nodded, "Wonder who'll win."

"I dunno, hey Chica pass the popcorn please." Mike chuckled.

Chica nodded and handed the bucket over, "Told you when these two go at it things get interesting."

Freddy and Bonnie turned to Crackers, "Deal the final card!"

The parrot nodded and both Freddy and Bonnie fell back, their game had come to a draw. The two had mirrored hands in Diamonds and Hearts. Crackers dealt another card and in the end Freddy had won, but instead only kept his things and returned the others to Bonnie, "Call it a draw?"

Bonnie nodded, "A draw indeed. Oh my look at the time it's 6 AM already."

=End=


	15. Peace

Peace

A/N: The second part of the two-part holiday thing I decided to do. I own only Faye, Morgan, Larry, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Everyone watched as Mike and Leo left and tried to decide what they would to do with their free day on Christmas. There was still no sign of Golden and Marionette which left both the restored and toy models rather uneasy. Foxy and Mangle returned to their cove to get some rest before Morgan and Faye would wake up. Freddy decided he was ready to try and take on his shadow form once more and sought help from Bon who was more than happy to be of assistance.

"Now remember abandon the feelings you have with that memory" Bon cautioned.

Freddy nodded trying to forget all the anger and sadness he felt as he recalled seeing everyone dismantled. Bon watched as Freddy's shadow emerged and stood there looking down at the ground, "Freddy, can you hear me?"

"So this is what it feels like when you're actually in control." Freddy looked up and looked at his hands, "It feels so surreal. Bon what all can I do when I'm like this?"

Bon looked down for a moment and let his shadow escape from under his own body, "I'll show you instead it'll be much easier."

Freddy nodded and watched as his and Bon's bodies fell to the floor, "Will they be alright?"

Bon nodded, "Yeah, okay so one of the things that we can actually do while like this is leave the building itself."

"Really?"

"Uh huh" Bon responded and phased outside of the building taking Freddy with him, "See?"

"This is rather new to me" Freddy admitted looking around, "Tell me when we're all resting…where do you wonder off?"

"I don't wonder off as much as I used to since it worries Bonnie, but I would always roam around the building to watch for any signs of Springtrap and Larry. If it weren't so far away I would go check out the warehouse and make sure the human workers are okay."

"There's a distance in how far we can go?"

"Yeah, the furthest I've been able to go is roughly about 20 miles from this location." Bon responded phasing them back into the building, "When we're like this we're also able to manipulate things around this. Watch."

Freddy watched as Bon jumped into his own body and moved it around much like a puppet. Bon noticing, he wasn't amused left his body and started to show Freddy the things they were capable of as shadows. The one Freddy found extremely interesting was that they were able to hide in the shadows of the others. They had come across Toy Freddy who had been cleaning up a little in one of the rooms. Freddy watched as Bon hid within Toy Freddy's shadow surprising both bears when he appeared once more and moved towards the wall.

"I can't help but think you were hiding in our shadows during your absence." Toy Freddy muttered.

Bon chuckled slightly, "I did at times when I wasn't playing with the kids."

"Who's shadow did you hide in the most?" Freddy asked curiously.

Bon shook his head, "Everyone's actually, I didn't want to play favorites though when I hid in Bonnie's I think he could tell and tried to be careful."

"So what else can you show me?" Freddy asked looking at the smaller shadow rabbit.

Bon looked at the bear, "If Springtrap returns as a shadow you and I are the only ones who could take him on since we can mimic the same abilities."

"I see" Freddy responded, "Well I did want to become a shadow so you wouldn't face him alone. If anything happened to you your brother would kill me, that I am sure of."

Bon nodded, "Well then let's test your combat and see what we can do since we know he'll eventually return."

Freddy nodded and soon braced himself as the toy shadow lunged at him, and was rather surprised at how fast Bon really was. He moved to the side and was thankful that the toy had managed to miss him this time around. Bon didn't stop though and was quite relentless in his attacks to the point where he had managed to push Freddy through the wall and back into the main room. Just as Freddy had phased through the wall Marionette and Golden had returned with several wrapped packages in their arms.

"Golden, Mari welcome back" Freddy nodded lifting his top hat.

Bon lunged at Freddy knocking him down, "Stay focused, if you're against Springtrap it's you or him. Which is it going to be?"

"Me, obviously" Freddy responded and threw the toy model back.

"Golden, Mari do you two need help carrying anything?" Bonnie offered ignoring the fact that his little brother had just been thrown through him, "Freddy, if you break him I'll break you."

"You'd probably enjoy it too!" Chica was heard from another room causing everyone to stare in that direction.

Freddy's jaw hung open, "I….I'm not even sure where to go with that."

"That makes two of us" Bonnie responded, "Now then you two didn't give me an answer."

"We wouldn't mind the help" Mari responded handing a few of the boxes to Bonnie, "Thank you, Bonnie."

The lavender rabbit nodded and followed the puppet to the backstage room curious to figure out what the puppet and golden bear had done. The golden bear followed the two towards the back room and set down two large boxes, "Bonnie, can you look at this and tell me what you think? Mari and I saw this and thought your brother may like it."

Bonnie watched as Golden Freddy pulled out a new guitar that was similar to the one he and Bon used now. It was a newer model but kept the same shape and color scheme. Picking it up he felt the weight and could tell it would be the right fit for his toy counterpart. He knew the rabbit claimed they didn't want anything, but he also knew better than to believe that. Feeling satisfied with what Golden had found for his brother he decided to go check on things and see how Freddy was getting along in his shadow form. He however was not expecting to find both Freddy and Bonnie torn to pieces as their shadows.

"What happened to you two?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy looked around, "We may have gotten too out of control?"

"I'd say" Bonnie sighed, "Bon can you pull yourself together?"

"Sure, just get my hand out from under Freddy's rear" Bon responded as he started to phase back together, "that's also another nice advantage."

"I can see this" Freddy uttered as he started to attempt the same thing as Bon, "I have to keep practicing."

"You'll have time" Bon responded.

Freddy shook their head, "They're set to return back here tomorrow. That also means you know who will most likely be there as well."

Freddy then took notice of how everyone had gathered around the main room as he started to return to his body. Chica came up and pulled him into a hug, as almost to assure him that even if Springtrap returned he wouldn't be facing it alone. The restored bear looked to the toy rabbit that had returned to their usual self, "When he comes back, we're all in this together. The last thing we need is you trying to take him on by yourself. You sense even a circuit of him say something."

Bon nodded as Toy Freddy and Chica approached him, "The same goes for you as well Freddy. You're just as bad as we are when it comes to doing too much on your own."

"What be all the noise about?" Foxy asked coming from his cove, "I missed something didn't I?"

"Nothing major" Freddy responded, "Are Faye and Morgan close to waking up? I can't help but think that two certain bots decided to play Santa."

"Would we do that?" Marionette asked crossing their arms, "We merely did it so the children wouldn't be confused or upset."

"Uh huh, sure" Toy Freddy responded, "Thank you though. We should wait till everyone is up."

Everyone nodded and noticed that Mangle appeared from the cove with Faye and Morgan at her side. The two small foxes looked confused and held their heads to the side until Foxy pulled them both up into his arms, "Well now that the little ones are up, what do you say Freddy?"

The restored bear nodded, "Morgan, Faye did you two check around the cove yet?"

The two shook their head, "We haven't. Why?"

"Well go look" Foxy encouraged pulling Mangle to him, "Santa may have left something."

Everyone watched as the kits looked through the cove and both came out holding something that they had treasured. Morgan held up his ship proudly claiming he would start his own crew and be the best pirate ever. Meanwhile Faye looked at the bow Foxy had made for her and held it up to the older animatronic fox, "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course" Foxy responded and gently placed the bow next to one of Faye's ears, "Ye look just like your mother, sweet, innocent, and beautiful."

"Yet not afraid to take action either" Faye responded chasing after Morgan and then stopped, "What about everyone else? Didn't Santa give you guys anything?"

"He tends to focus on children more dear" Mangle responded patting her head.

Morgan was about to say something until Golden appeared with a large bag of wrapped gifts. The golden bear turned towards his restored and toy counterparts who nodded and started passing out the boxes amongst everyone. Marionette watched contently as the last boxes were passed out and stood next to Golden Freddy handing them a small box, "I found this for you, I hope you like it."

Golden opened the box and pulled out new hat and tie, "Mari thank you, you didn't have to though!"

"I want to spoil my teddy at times too you know. I also found a lot more books for the children I just have them hidden fore now." Marionette responded and watched the others.

Much to everyone's surprise everything that Toy Bonnie had suggested had been delivered causing Morgan and Faye to believe in Santa even more. Chica looked elated when she unwrapped a whole new set of servos to replace the ones that were starting to go. Mangle was happy to see more props for Pirate's Cove and Foxy was already thinking of where to put them. Freddy was already testing out the new microphone he had received and Toy Freddy had already switched out his worn attire with his new hat and bowtie. Toy Chica nearly cried in happiness as she unwrapped a stuffed plush of Toy Freddy and herself holding hands. BB and JJ were happy to see that they were given more balloons to give to the children. They now even had character balloons which had prints of the entire Fazbear gang on them. Foxy chuckled slightly as he opened a small box and noticed it contained a diamond cut gem. With a little work he managed to set it into a bracelet and placed it around Mangle's wrist. Bon watched eagerly as Bonnie started to open his new guitar, and then noticed that there was something sitting next to him, "What's that?"

"Open it" Bonnie instructed.

Bon looked at the box and opened it and nearly dropped the guitar that had been placed inside it, "B-But how?!"

Bonnie finished opening his and gently tapped his brother over the head with the neck, "Did you really think I was going to allow you to go without getting anything? I would be a lousy older brother if I did that."

"Y-You…" Bon was at a loss for words.

Bonnie nodded, "Well let's get them tuned in."

As the two rabbits started to tune their new guitars restored Freddy quickly got to work replacing all of Chica's servos. The restored chicken tried to resist laughing as she felt the wrench work away at the locked mechanics. Foxy and Mangle meanwhile started to place their new props about their cove as Morgan and Faye played about. Toy Freddy and Chica wondered off to have another movie date which no one seemed to mind. Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl stayed close to the stage and continued to dance around and listen as Bonnie and Bon played together. Golden took Marionette back to their prize corner and just as the puppet was about to say something he vanished and returned with a new box. The puppet was speechless as Golden removed the old box and placed the new one down. Quickly the puppet was quick to inspect their new home, and found it to be satisfactory. Emerging from the box the leaned against the golden bear as they watched the toy and restore models interact peacefully.

"To think most of them used to loathe one another" Golden responded.

Mari nodded, "Yet through everything that has happened they've become a lot closer. I can't help but think that somehow Toy Bonnie's death had helped with that, and now the struggle we are facing with Springtrap and Larry. I'm worried Goldy, what if we can't prevent the past from happening once more?"

"We will prevent it" Golden responded pulling the puppet close, "I have faith in everyone here when Larry returns we'll keep watch. If there is any sign of that dark soul lingering around Bon and Freddy should have no problem detecting it."

"We placed such a heavy burden on him and Bon though. I know the others have their own pain to bear as well." Marionette sighed and looked towards the stage, "I can only hope that somehow we can win Larry over to our side."

"As do I" Golden responded and looked at the time, for some reason without children being there for them to entertain time seemed to drag on.

For the rest of the day everyone followed their own interests since they all figured it would be the last day of peace they would have for some time. Freddy and Chica were quick to part ways with the others and spend quality time alone. BB and JJ eventually went off towards the arcade to play some of the new games that had come in. It was soon just Bonnie and Bon on the show stage. The toy rabbit looked to their restored counterpart, "Something's bothering you."

Bonnie nodded, "I'm worried that once Larry returns, and if Springtrap is with him I won't be able to do anything to protect you. I'm terrified that I'll lose you again, that I'll be stuck here watching everyone else."

"You won't lose me though, I want to be the one to protect you and everyone else. Tell me Bonnie, why won't this fear go away? I've already been killed once….shouldn't be a big deal." Bon uttered quietly.

The restored rabbit pulled the toy to them just as Toy Chica and Freddy returned, "Because, you realize that this time around there may be no coming back. That your friends would be devastated to lose you."

"And you?" Bon asked quietly.

Bonnie looked down and pulled the toy closer, "I would refuse to function for the rest of my days."

"Well none of that is going to happen" Freddy called walking into the main room with Chica at his side, "We're all in this together, and I am now allowing anyone to cease functioning. That especially means you two."

"We get it already" Bonnie and Bon responded in unison.

"Good" Freddy responded, "Now then let's enjoy the rest of our day off doing whatever we want. Though it is odd not having kids here to play with us."

Everyone nodded and soon the place was filled with music as they started to sing and perform as if there were children there. They knew that tomorrow and the return of Larry would shatter the peace they had come accustomed to. Freddy was also deeply concerned about Faye and Morgan, neither of them knew what was really going on. He watched as the two pirate kits played with Crackers and made a vow to keep them and everyone else safe.

'Only 12 more hours until he returns.' Everyone thought deeply troubled.

=End=


	16. He's Back

He's Back

A/N: Finally he's returned, what happened to him while away? Not sure if anyone cares, but we'll find out. I own only Larry, Faye, Morgan, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone, I wish you all a good day and an upcoming New Year.

Larry watched as he was placed back inside a truck to be transported back to the building. It had been a rough time, but he had come to find out more about himself, and about the one thing he now regretted letting in. Each day he fought off the constant urges of Springtrap to murder the employees in cold blood, often at times locking himself in a room and demanding the humans stay away. The eagle could only groan and hold their head as the words Bonnie had used to caution him echoed.

"I was a fool to trust you!" Larry yelled.

Springtrap smirked within Larry's shadow, "They warned you, but your hatred of them and that place blinded you. You're my puppet now, and I'll finally be able to get the revenge I have sought against them."

"They'll stop you, they always have. I know the history of the Fazbear name now…" Larry muttered until he noticed two more shadowy figures starting to form, "What have you done?"

"They only wish to pay their dear friends a visit is all" Springtrap responded darkly.

"And to destroy those who have replaced us" one responded slamming their fist into the wall of the truck.

The other nodded, "Easy there Fredbear, we can't drain ourselves too much until we dismantle every last one of them."

Springtrap nodded, "You should be happy Larry if everything goes according to plan, you'll be free from that place and Freddy and his friends will be no more. It's a win-win for us all."

"I used to hate that place, but now knowing everything he has done to restore the name and protect those children I won't allow you to take that away from them!" Larry snapped at the shadow.

Springtrap quickly grabbed the eagle by the throat, "You seem to forget who you're dealing with here. Shall I remind you?"

"You're nothing but a coward who preyed on innocent children." Larry barely spoke above a whisper, "There's a special place in hell for things like you. I'll personally escort you there if I must."

"Big talk for some weakling" the other shadow responded.

Springtrap turned to the shadow, "Careful now Spring Bonnie. We must bide our time until we get to the building. I must admit you spring lock suits were always my favorite. All the death and agony you caused so many employees, it was all quite beautiful."

"Whatever" Fredbear and Spring Bonnie spoke in unison.

Larry could have sworn he caught a small hint of disdain from the two other shadows and decided to ignore it. He could only hope that somehow Freddy and the others would be ready to just dismantle him when he came back. Looking back on his short time at the building he had realized just how close the models were with one another. There was so much he wanted to say and apologize for now. When he had first shown up at the warehouse his systems had been rebooted, and he was recreated to be more friendly towards the children. He had recalled on his memories of his short time of a certain rabbit that had jumped off stage not just to his aid, but also to comfort the very children he was scaring.

"Are we there yet?" Fredbear asked.

Spring Bonnie phased out of the truck, "We're getting closer. Tell us Springtrap, what is the meaning of this?"

"Surely you two want revenge right? They replaced you, left you to rot, and I'm sure they even mock you to this day" Springtrap taunted.

The two shadows remained silent and Larry tried to focus on how to warn the others before it would be too late. He could only wonder how things had been going without him, probably just fine or even better. He was hoping now that he had been remodeled maybe he could try to make amends with Freddy and everyone else. Closing his eyes he recalled when he first activated and insulted Chica, and how it had invoked the wrath of the others. He recalled how he had tried to destroy Toy Bonnie, only to find himself against a very angry Bonnie in the end. He was quite curious to know more about how something that gentle could become that aggressive so quickly. Then there was Freddy who tore him apart with his words on his behavior towards everyone. As he dozed the shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie watched, almost looking sad knowing that another victim had been captured by Springtrap. They had been pulled from their rest because he managed to twist their anger. Feeling the truck stop they quickly faded from sight and watched as Larry was placed back into the new building.

"He's back" Toy Bonnie jolted from his light rest.

Toy Freddy nodded, "Is it just him, or is there company?"

"There's company all right" Bon responded gently and looked towards the main door as Larry was brought through, "Springtrap is definitely lurking in there somewhere….Yet there seems like two others as well."

"What do you mean?" Toy Chica asked.

"We better tell Freddy about this" Bon spoke and hoped down from the stage.

Toy Chica and Freddy looked to one another and nodded chasing after their friend. The place hadn't opened yet so Freddy and the restored models had gone to the back room to do a little self-maintenance to ease the work load on the mechanics. Meanwhile Mangle watched uneasy with Morgan and Faye behind her. She was worried that her kits would be in danger due to Springtrap being present. BB and JJ had the same feeling and made their way for Prize Corner to seek comfort from the Marionette.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Faye asked quietly.

Mangle thought for a moment, "Let's go see if your father or anyone needs help. Larry, it's good to see that you are back with us. The children were starting to fear you would never return."

Larry weakly nodded, "Thank you, Mangle. Y-You should go find the others quickly. I may be bursting with joy just to hug everyone."

Mangle nodded picking up on a double meaning and quickly grabbed the two smaller foxes and bolted for the back room. Larry groaned as Springtrap tried to take over him. The eagle figured the entity would as soon as they entered the building, he was just relieved that everyone would be warned somehow. He was thankful when he saw the toy models bolt from the stage to warn Freddy and the others.

"You dare disobey me!?" Spingtrap hissed.

Larry clutched his head, "T-They'll end you…I'm s-sure of it!"

"SILENCE!" Spingtrap yelled and took control of the revamped eagle.

"Well that didn't sound good" Bonnie looked up from working on Foxy's jaw.

Freddy turned towards his friend, "What did you hear?"

Before Bonnie could speak the toy models burst into the room with Mangle right behind her with the kits. Freddy looked at everyone and noticed there seemed to be a sense of urgency in their movements. He looked towards Bon who peered his head out the door, "So where's the fire?"

"Larry's back" Bon started and shut the door, "He's brought more company than we anticipated."

"How can you tell?" Chica asked the toy rabbit.

Everyone's attention turned to Golden Freddy as he appeared, "Because the two of them are making themselves known. It seems that Spingtrap has a way to draw those who are upset together….I fear we underestimated him."

"What do you mean, Golden?" Freddy asked wanting more clarity.

"The shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie have returned with Larry as well. However, it seems like they are here against their own will." Golden stated.

"Well that's just great" Freddy sighed and turned to Bonnie, "Looks like we'll have a huge target sign on our heads for a while."

The lavender rabbit nodded and returned to working on Foxy's jaw, "And the only one who can take on the shadows are you and Bon. What can the rest of us really do?"

Bon looked down and then perked back up as he heard something in the hallway groan, "Help Me."

"Don't you even think about it" Bonnie looked to his toy counterpart.

The toy rabbit looked between the door and his friends. Looking down he backed away from the door and started to look around for something. Morgan and Faye soon started to help the toy rabbit curious on what they were trying to do. Toy Freddy watched and then finally turned to his restored counterpart and Golden Freddy, "Golden, what can we do. You said that of them are here against their will? Is there any way we can get them on our side?"

"I'm not sure" Golden sighed and then looked up, "Mari….I left Mari alone…I need to go."

"Be careful!" Freddy called as Golden teleported from the room, "He certainly fusses over them."

Chica nodded, "I think it's cute though. They're always fussing over one another."

"Aye, it is quite the sight to see" Foxy nodded, "Thanks for fixing me jaw Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded, "Not a problem."

Toy Chica placed a hand on Toy Bonnie's shoulder, "Bon, are you still with us?"

Bon nodded and looked towards the door once more, "it just keeps lingering there waiting for us to let it in….I'm not sure who it is, or what they want….but they just want to be let in."

As the restored and toy models remained in the backstage room Golden quickly rushed towards Prize Corner relieved to see that BB and JJ were there keeping Marionette company. The puppet noticed the golden bear seemed uneasy and almost addressed it until Golden grabbed them, and the balloon children and quickly teleported them to the backstage room. Golden looked around, "Who's at the door?"

"Help Me…" the voice pleaded again, "Please….save us from him…"

Freddy and Bonnie jolted at the voice, "Spring Bonnie…"

They soon heard footsteps approach and heard a voice that they couldn't seem to forget, "Freddy, everyone I'm sorry for everything! Please….please you gotta help us somehow! I…I can't keep him held back for long…but as soon as the children show up…h-he should go dormant until night!"

"Larry, calm down…we'll figure something out" Freddy responded through the door, "The same goes to you as well Spring Bonnie."

They soon then heard the front doors open as workers started to let the kids in. Freddy was about to say something until Bonnie shook their head and managed to teleport the band back onto the show stage before any children had rushed up to it. Somehow the lavender rabbit was also able to return Larry to his stage, the pirate foxes to their cove, and the balloon children to their usual spot. Freddy was about to ask how the rabbit had managed such a feat, but they were already swarmed by children so the question would have to wait. Their day continued the same motions of being swamped by children who were eager to see them after their short break. The restored bear was starting to think that he wouldn't have a chance to speak with his friend. They watched carefully as Larry performed his act, and were thankful that his routine had changed to where children were actually flocking to see him. As soon as the band was given a break Freddy watched and then turned to Bon who seemed to have the same thing in mind.

"What should we do?" Chica asked quietly.

Freddy looked towards the group, "We need to be careful about how we go about this. We're not just dealing with Springtrap now. I wonder where the other two are hiding though."

Toy Freddy looked around and caught a glimpse of a shadow moving into one of the halls, "I just caught a glimpse of one of them. There's something I don't understand how can Springtrap and Spring Bonnie exist separately? I thought they were the same entity…"

"I'm sure we'll get answers at some point" Toy Chica responded and turned to the restored bear, "Freddy?"

"When night comes we need to watch over Mike carefully. Also we should see if Larry can tell us what happened and who the other guest is."

Everyone nodded understanding what the bear meant and soon returned to their usual duties of entertaining the children. Larry watched from his stage as the Fazbear band performed and ignored the taunts that Springtrap kept trying to whisper. The eagle was shocked when Freddy motioned for him to join them up on the stage. Uneasy and uncertain he made his way for the stage and was welcomed into joining with the performance. For the rest of the day every now and then the eagle would return to the show stage to join the others in the performance. However, he started to dread the fact that the children were starting to leave, and that meant soon he would be nothing but a mere puppet again. He watched thankful that Freddy had grabbed the night guard and quickly dragged them to the office as Springtrap started to take control.

"Your end is near Fazbear…" Springtrap laughed.

=End=


	17. Shadows of the Past

Shadows of the Past

A/N: I own only Larry, Crackers, Faye and Morgan. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy everyone!

Mike watched as Freddy set him in his chair and started to look out towards the hallway. He noticed that the toy models stayed close to him revealing their endoskeleton eyes. Freddy and Bonnie looked to one another and started to head for one of the rooms. Before Freddy could get far Chica grabbed his arm, "Freddy please!"

The restored bear looked down wearing a sad expression, "Chica, I want you to stay here. This is something Bonnie and I need to face. If something were to happen to you I would never be able to forgive myself. Please stay here with Foxy and the toys."

The restored Chicken was about to say something until Foxy placed a hand on her shoulder, "He be right though lass. The history is between them, not us."

Chica nodded looking down and then turned to Bonnie, "Please, please make sure he comes back!"

Bonnie nodded trying to mask his own sadness, "You know I will Chica."

Bon looked to Freddy, "Please, make sure my brother comes back in one piece."

The restored bear nodded and then proceeded to move to one of the rooms. Bonnie waited for a moment and closed his eyes as Bon quickly hugged him. He could tell the toy rabbit as upset, and if something were to happen the last thing he wanted to remember seeing would be that upset face. The lavender rabbit had a feeling that things could turn bad for him and Freddy, and knew what would have to be done if drastic measures were called for. Patting Bon on the head one last time he made his way to join his lifelong friend.

"I guess there really is no going back now is there?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Freddy listen, no matter what happens tonight I'll make sure you get out of it one piece. I can't bring myself to trust Spring Bonnie, but maybe just maybe we can get to Fredbear somehow. He always was the more sensible one."

"Bonnie…." Freddy looked down as they walked around the halls, "I made a promise to Bon to bring you back as well. I can't even imagine what that little rabbit is capable of when angered."

"Just use your imagination. Imagine my rampage except on a smaller scale." Bonnie responded and looked into one of the rooms, "I know he'll be okay though, I took precautions in case something were to happen."

Freddy looked at his friend and shook his head, "Yet people underestimate you, half the time I feel like I do as well."

The lavender rabbit chuckled softly and turned their attention to a noise behind them, "I think everyone does. Hello there Spring Bonnie, Fredbear. I see that you two got away from Springtrap for the time being."

Freddy turned and noticed that Spring Bonnie and Fredbear had appeared before them. Something was different about Spring Bonnie though, their eyes seemed darker and full of bloodlust. Fredbear looked towards the two restored models, there was something in his eyes. Freddy had read it as remorse, Bonnie had the same distinct feeling and allowed Freddy to take the lead, "So how are you two back?"

"We were pulled back from rest once Springtrap warped our old anger. He told us that you and the others had made a mockery of the legacy set forth." Fredbear spoke.

Freddy shook his head, "We have done anything but that. Come on, we'll show you."

"How do we know this isn't a trap!?" Spring Bonnie demanded.

Bonnie looked towards the angry shadow, "We wouldn't stoop to that level thank you. Just follow us and you'll see what Freddy means."

The two shadows of the first animatronics nodded and followed the two restored models towards one of the rooms that was labeled Fredbear's Diner. Looking inside they realized that the room was set up as how the diner once sat. There were pictures lining the walls with Fredbear and Spring Bonnie themselves. The menu was even the same as the old diner serving foods from hamburgers to banana splits. Fredbear looked around touched at how much care had been placed in the room that showed their legacy. He looked around as different items of memorabilia were placed next to pictures including his old bowtie and hat. He turned to the restored models of Freddy and Bonnie, "How did-"

"We wanted to pay homage to those who came before us" Freddy replied.

Fredbear looked around, "It's almost like walking into the past, when we were loved and not forgotten by everyone."

"Do you find it suitable?" Bonnie asked, "Is there anything we could do to make it better?"

Spring Bonnie started to laugh, "Sure there is, the two of you can die!"

Freddy and Bonnie quickly turned to the shadow of Spring Bonnie who started to laugh darkly. It had been what they feared all along, Springtrap and Spring Bonnie were truly the same entity. Each one warped in their own way, and now that they were together again it could spell doom for them all. Freddy quickly formed to his shadow and pushed Bonnie back, wanting to keep to his word and bring the rabbit back in one piece, "So Springtrap…"

"So you were able to tell, I'm quite impressed" Springtrap smirked, "You're outnumbered though Freddy Fazbear. It's two of us against one of you! Fredbear kill him already!"

Fredbear looked to the restored bear and looked hesitant. Everything Springtrap had said was a lie, Freddy and Bonnie had ensured their legacy lived on as a reminder of their humble beginnings, and what helped establish the groundwork for their future. Turning to the restored bear's shadow that looked ready to fight he decided that maybe it he made it look like he was trying Springtrap would fall for it. Without a second thought he swung at the shadow bear and threw them to a wall and pinned them against it.

"Freddy!" Bonnie yelled.

Freddy looked at Fredbear, "YOU!"

"Listen carefully." Fredbear started quietly, "I am on your side, your kindness and care to keep my memory alive is something I will not look past. We just need to fool Springtrap for that long. Can you trust me to do that, Freddy?"

"He'll kill Bonnie! I c-can't let that happen!" Freddy threw Fredbear back, but nodded slightly indicating he understood.

Meanwhile in the office Mike, Chica, Golden, Mari, Foxy and the toy models watched in dismay at what was going on. Bon watched as Freddy and Fredbear fought against one another and how his brother was trying to keep Springtrap off of him. So far the shadow had done more damage to the restored rabbit then the rabbit could return. Springtrap had already managed to tear off his arm and managed to damage his one leg so he could no longer move.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Toy Chica cried into Toy Freddy's shoulder.

Toy Freddy looked down, "There has to be something we can do! Right, Bon?"

Bon remained speechless fixated on the monitor, he knew that there was no way it would have been a fair fight. Closing his eyes he couldn't even bear to watch as Spingtrap went on the offensive once more. He wanted to desperately rush in and play the hero, but he knew he was no match for the other shadow rabbit. If he were to go in it would be a death sentence, and that alone would have invoked the wrath of his brother.

"Freddy, you promised.." Bon spoke quietly and proceeded to sit in a corner.

Mike looked at the toy rabbit sadly and noticed something sitting on one of the monitors. It was a box of some sort and when he opened it he realized inside were instructions on what to do if Freddy or Bonnie had fallen against the shadows. He also realized that there was a small box sitting inside as well and noticed it had Bon's name written on it. Placing the box down he returned his attention to the monitors as Chica uttered no over and over again.

Back in the Fredbear room both Bonnie and Freddy laid on the ground looking defeated. Bonnie being in the rougher shape remembered his promise to Chica and knew he still had enough energy to pull it off, but he would only be able to save Freddy this time around.

"You put up a decent fight I suppose" Springtrap laughed and turned to Fredbear, "What are you waiting for? Kill them already! Don't you want your revenge against them for replacing us!?"

"Bonnie I'm sorry….I let you get damaged…" Freddy looked down.

Bonnie shook his head, "Freddy, it's alright. For what it's worth, thank you for being the greatest friend anyone could ask for. It's been quite some time, but I am thankful that you've always been at my side. I'm sure you'll be able to keep everyone safe, just watch out for Bon….He'll need someone there to help him grieve."

"Bonnie, quit talking like this! We'll figure something out we always have!" Freddy turned to the damaged rabbit.

Bonnie shook his head, "I have a promise to keep. Take care of yourself Freddy."

Before the restored bear could yell at the rabbit he found himself back inside the main office and fell to the floor. Looking down at his hands he covered his face and for once after so many years he felt oil slide down from his eyes. The last time he had done so is when they had been thrown into the parts and service room, and his friends had become heavily dismantled. Shaking his head, he continued to repeat no over and over, as if denial would be the one thing to save him from his current situation. He looked up and regretted doing so when the feed to the room was cut, and all he could hear was Bonnie's screams.

Meanwhile Springtrap laughed as Bonnie struggled to keep himself functioning. The shadow rabbit turned to Fredbear, "I need to retreat for now, please do make sure this piece of scrap is taken care of."

Fredbear remained quiet until Springrap left and then quickly kneeled down next to the damaged animatronic, "Bonnie….can you still here me?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Fredbear shook his head, "No, that would be an insult to the true Bonnie now wouldn't it? Let's get you back stage and fixed up….I am so sorry…"

"Why are you helping me?" the damaged rabbit asked.

Fredbear looked forward as he helped the damaged animatronic move, "When you sacrificed yourself for Freddy it made me realize that there is still good out there. I used to think Spring Bonnie was the original, but I was dead wrong. The original Bonnie is you, you are the embodiment of everything that name was supposed to represent."

The restored rabbit listened intently as Fredbear continued, "T-then you should meet my little brother, he's worse than I am."

As the shadow moved the restored rabbit to the service room another moved to the room they had last saw someone they cared for. Bon looked around for any signs or clues that could lead him to his brother. Toy Freddy had rushed after him worried that the toy rabbit had become unstable, and as their best friend it was their job to ensure that they'd be okay. With the box that Mike threw at him in hand Toy Freddy wasted no time making his way for the Fredbear room and looked down sadly as he watched Bon transition from his shadow to his regular body in a pool of oil. The blue rabbit fell to their knees and lifted their hands looking at the oil that ran down their smooth covering. Freddy had tried to keep his promise, but it was to no avail. Bon looked up revealing his endoskeleton eyes, and at that instant Toy Freddy knew he would have to step in to save his friend.

=End=


	18. Bonnie's Lullaby

Bonnie's Lullaby

A/N: Another chapter down. I own only Larry, Crackers, Faye and Morgan. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. For this chapter there is some music that I believe would be fitting of it. Go to YouTube and look up FNaF 3's music box for the Glitch mini-game. I have found a few people have referred to it as Bonnie's Lullaby, and thought it would work best for this chapter. As always enjoy everyone.

Toy Freddy watched in dismay as Bon's endoskeleton eyes focused on the room around him. The toy rabbit had most likely just snapped, yet for some reason the toy bear could understand entirely. He would have done the same thing if something had happened to Toy Chica. He was pulled from his thoughts as he quickly dodged a fist coming from the now deranged rabbit, "Bonnie!"

"SPRINGTRAP! WHERE ARE YOU!" Bon screamed almost causing his voice box to malfunction.

Freddy tackled the toy rabbit back into the pool of oil, "Bonnie stop! He'll kill you!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe that's what I want!?" Bon snapped back angrily.

Freddy closed his eyes and then swung at his best friend almost grimacing at the fact he made contact with the toy rabbits cheek, "Bonnie stop! This isn't like you at all! Do you think your brother would be okay seeing you like this!?"

"Leave him out of this!" Bon yelled and quickly threw the toy bear off of him.

Freddy let out a weak groan as he tried to fix his jaw that the rabbit had now managed to knock loose. His attention then turned to the box that had been forced from his hand and now laid against the edge of the counter. To his surprise the box started to emit a tune that even caused the angered rabbit to stop briefly for a moment. Freddy took the chance afforded to him and quickly pushed the toy rabbit back down forcing their face into the oil that would most likely stain the floor. He was shocked that Bon didn't even try to fight back, instead the toy rabbit just laid in the oil of his brother and remained silent. Freddy looked to the toy rabbit, "Have you calmed down now?"

Bon quickly responded by turning around and pushing the bear off him his endoskeleton eyes still visible, "Far from it! Why won't you just let me go! Why can't you just let me die in peace so I'm not here alone!?"

"We don't even know if he's dead Bonnie! Pull yourself together!" Toy Freddy yelled and slapped the toy rabbit in the face, even surprising himself in the process.

Bon rubbed his cheek and looked at his friend allowing one of his eyes to revert back, "You heard his screams Freddy…Take it from someone who's already been destroyed once, those screams are the last sounds of anyone who's met their end."

"He wouldn't go down that easy and you know it!" Freddy snapped back and then looked to his friend remorsefully, "If you got yourself killed now, think about the distress it would cause him if he's still with us. We don't know if he's truly gone or not…. calling Spingtrap out like that would be the worst thing to do period."

The toy rabbit looked down and then towards the small box that still continued to play its haunting melody. He started to reach for it, almost as if the box itself would ease his pain, and take him back to happier times. He started to recall the first time that he had heard the faint tune.

It had been the first week of operation at their building, and Bon had grown rather curious about what was in the parts and service room. He remembered that during the day he watched several workers move about with large boxes on dollies and placed them in the parts room. When one of the boxes moved by he could have sworn he heard a faint tune being played. It was like something you would hear from a child's music box to lull them to sleep. The toy rabbit decided that later that night he would go investigate and see what was causing the beautiful melody. It didn't take long for night to come and soon the toy rabbit was making his way towards the parts room humming the melody he had heard. Carefully he opened the door and turned on the light, and came across four older looking models. Seeing the state they were in the toy rabbit couldn't sit by and not do something. Carefully looking around the room he found a small tool kit and started to look everyone over deciding on what he could do, and who needed the attention first.

"What are you doing here?" a low voice could barely speak.

Bon jumped and looked over at the older bear and noticed they had somehow activated, "Please, I'm not here to hurt you or the others. I want to help!"

The older bear started to get up but groaned in what appeared to be pain as their one leg refused to function, "My knee…..those humans weren't careful at all."

Bon looked at the bear and despite the constant glares sat down and started to look at the damage that was done. As he gently moved the leg he could hear the knee itself groan and hiss as it was forced to move. Bon blinked a few times and then started to look around the room for a replacement part, or the items he could use to create one. All the while he could still feel the cold icy glare of the bear behind him, but he wouldn't let it bother him now. Finding the parts he needed he started to carefully take away the bear's casing, and much to their surprise oiled and cleaned the parts as well. All the while Bon continued to hum the same tune he had heard, wondering if the bear would recognize it.

"That song…..that's Bonnie's Lullaby…how do you know it?" the bear finally asked as the toy rabbit worked on their knee.

Bon looked up, "I just heard it today, but there is just something about it that seems to resonate and affect me. It's calming and yet there almost seems to be a hint of sadness in it if you listen close enough."

"That's Bonnie alright" the bear uttered and looked towards the rabbit animatronic that was slumped against the wall, "Tell me, what is your name."

Bon started to place the new parts for Freddy's knee as he responded, "The humans call me Toy Bonnie, but the others just call me Bonnie."

"So you're a replacement of my friend" Freddy started to sound hostile.

Bon looked up his ears and eyes drooping, "I never wanted to be a replacement, I would have been more than happy sharing the stage with you and everyone else. I guess you're THE Freddy Fazbear himself, aren't you?"

Freddy nodded and watched as Bon gently worked the new part into his leg, and was surprised at just how gentle the toy animatronic was. Though it was faint he could hear the toy rabbit's servos and joints moving almost in a perfect harmony. He then took the chance to look around the room that they had been thrown into. To his dismay Chica had been heavily damaged and partially dismantled, Bonnie was now sitting there without his face or left arm, and Foxy looked to be in a rough state as well, just not as much as the rabbit and chicken. He was almost alarmed as he watched a silver clad hook bring itself to the toy's neck, "Foxy!"

"So ye be sabotaging me friend here?" Foxy asked darkly.

Bon looked down and shook their head, "I could never bring myself to hurt any of you, as far as I'm concerned you're the legends we have to attempt to live up to."

Freddy got up and realized that he was able to move again, "Thank you, Toy Bonnie. I haven't been able to move this well in years. I hate to ask this of you, but could you help me with the others real quick?"

The toy rabbit nodded and made his way over to the faceless rabbit, and could faintly here the tune resonating out of the dormant animatronic. Freddy took notice and stood next to the toy, "He would play it to calm the children just like the rest of us played other tunes. I haven't heard him play in such a long time, he only really played it for those he liked."

The toy was about to ask another question until he noticed two red pin prick eyes flicker on. He watched and listened as the older rabbit started to move and could hear the groaning of the joints. He wasn't sure how long it had been since any of them had actually functioned or moved, but he could tell that it had been a very long time. Before he could say anything the older rabbit had grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Though it was now without a face the toy could sense a deep anger rising from within the red eyes that kept looking at him. Weakly he wrapped his hands around the one that kept a tight hold on his neck, "I….I heard your song….I…I think it's beautiful….please I'm not here to hurt anyone….I…I just wanted to hear it one more time and h-help you guys."

"Bonnie put him down" Freddy urged the faceless rabbit.

The rabbit returned their cold glare towards the toy and gently placed them down, "G-G-Get out!"

Bon looked down and then back up at the damaged rabbit, "Your voice box is malfunctioning, I c-can fix it for you! So you can talk and sing just like you used to."

"W-Why…h-help…m-m-me?" the damaged rabbit asked.

Bon looked up with a look of admiration that the damaged rabbit hadn't seen in years, "Because, I look up to you. I'm supposed to carry on your legacy, though I would have rather shared the stage with the one and true Bonnie."

For the rest of the night Bon worked tirelessly to repair Bonnie's voice box and even managed to replace some of the bad joints in his remaining arm happy to no longer hear the groaning that had resonated from them before. He took notice of how Freddy had activated Chica and the chicken had the same reaction to a toy being among them. As 6 AM began to approach Bon got ready to leave only to be stopped by Bonnie himself, "Huh?"

"Come back here tomorrow" Bonnie responded, "If you want to carry on our legacy there is a lot you'll need to know. I should hate you for replacing me, but I can't find it in myself to do so. You fixed us up from the damage the humans caused, and you're the only one who heard my song. So please, do come back."

Bon nodded and took the other rabbits remaining hand in his own, "I promise, I'll come visit and do what I can to repair everyone."

The toy rabbit was pulled from his memory as the music box quit playing. Shakily he reached out for it once more and started to wind it up, as if it were now the most precious treasure to him in the world. Toy Freddy watched and started to approach his friend once more, "I know he meant the world to you Bon, I really do."

"Freddy, could you let me be for a bit please? I've calmed down I won't do anything reckless." Bon almost sounded as if he were pleading for solitude.

Toy Freddy looked hesitant but nodded and started to make his way back for the office. Meanwhile Mike watched from the monitors as Bon sat in solitude in the Fredbear room. He couldn't blame the rabbit for wanting solitude, but something kept nagging at him to look at the other cameras. Before he could say anything Faye and Morgan swiped his monitor and started to look through the rooms. Their jaws dropped though as they looked at the backstage room, they had located the restored Bonnie.

"Mama, Papa look!" Morgan cried pointing to the monitor.

Crackers peered over Foxy's shoulder, "He be alive….he be alive!"

Freddy looked over the foxes and noticed that Fredbear's shadow was still faintly visible. Looking at Bonnie through the small screen he could tell that the rabbit had fully been restored. He blinked once and noticed that Bonnie had moved and got up close to the camera causing Mike to yell outside the door for the rabbit to knock it off, and more importantly that his little brother needed him.

Meanwhile back in the Fredbear room Bon continued to wallow in his memories of the older brother he held so dear. He was reliving the last night they had spent together in the old building before he was dismantled. In an effort to cheer him up Bonnie suggested they take on the night guard together, and it would just be the two of them. Bon had been elated that for once it would just be him and his big brother to have a chance to scare the guard. Granted the toy rabbit wasn't much on hurting anyone, Bonnie himself admitted that he just liked scaring the guard and causing them to pass out. As the memory continued as he imagined himself crawling through the vents he could remember just how cold everything felt to the touch, how he was anxious knowing it could be the very last night of his own existence. Yet he was content that he was able to spend it with the one bot that seemed to affectionately care for them. As he came back from the memory he heard tune faintly playing in the hallway, and looked down at the music box that had stopped playing.

Bon closed his eyes and shook his head, "No…it's not possible he's gone!"

"Didn't you know anything is possible here?" a familiar voice responded gently.

"I…I heard the screams! There is no way to survive damage like that!" Bon yelled clutching his head and shaking it even harder, "You can't fool me!"

Bon felt someone smack him in the back of the head and looked up to see an agitated Bonnie. The restored rabbit looked extremely upset and flicked their toy counterpart in the nose before speaking, "Do you really think that I could leave you alone? Bon without me you'd be a wreck and we all know it. I know it's hard to believe that I'm here, but it's really me."

Bon looked up still doubtful, "Only my brother would know this…What drew me back to the parts room the night you first arrived in the building?"

"You heard my lullaby" Bonnie responded softly and started to play it once more, "I survived because Fredbear betrayed Springtrap, he repaired me as soon as we got to the back room. Now get some rest Bon, you've had a rough night."

As if it were instant the toy rabbit had shut down to their sleep mode and allowed the restored one to carry them towards the office. Upon entering it everyone quickly welcomed him back warmly, and Freddy lectured him for being reckless only to be stopped by Chica who came to Bonnie's defense. The restored bear then turned their attention to the monitor and noticed that BB and JJ were fixated with Fredbear's shadow.

"Bonnie, do we still have that one spare endoskeleton around?" Freddy asked.

=End-


	19. First Victim

First Victim

A/N: I feel like I've taken enough time, it's now time to get down to business. I only own Larry, Crackers, Faye, and Morgan. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Fair warning this chapter will contain a character "Death", you have been warned. Enjoy!

Freddy and the others watched carefully from their spots as the children swarmed around them happy to be inside the welcoming walls of the building. Their main concern is that Larry had lost control against Springtrap, and that the shadow would do something drastic that perhaps they wouldn't be able to see coming. It gave the restored bear a little comfort that Fredbear had decided to remain and help them finally be rid of the demented shadow once and for all. The shadow bear had been concerned that he wouldn't be able to last much longer without a body to inhabit for the time being. Thankfully Freddy had found a solution in an endoskeleton that Bonnie had modified some time ago. The toy models also helped by placing a fabric suit over the endoskeleton that matched what Freddy and Bonnie could vaguely recall of the former animatronic. After taking over the body Fredbear had returned to his own room, and was quite happy to see that several people were in it, and happy to see that he was there.

Meanwhile in Pirate's Cove Mangle watched uneasily as Larry tried to lure some children away from her protection. She could tell by the voice that it wasn't Larry at all, but instead the former demented animatronic and guard working together to fulfil their sick fantasy once more. As Larry grabbed one frightened child she couldn't stand by any longer and intervened.

"Crackers, go find Foxy and tell him to keep the children safe" Mangle told her parrot companion.

Crackers nodded, "Aye aye Capt'n!"

Spingtrap laughed darkly from within Larry, "Do you think you can truly take me on little toy?"

"I will not allow you to bring any harm to these children." Mangle stated and removed the child from Larry's grasp, "Kids, please leave this area of the cove. Go find Foxy he'll be sure to tell you a grand story of adventure."

"But-" one child started to protest.

Mangle shook her head and patted the child's head, "Please hurry, something very bad is about to happen."

Just as the children were about to protest Larry struck at Mangle forcing her to the ground. The children looked in horror and quickly fled to find Foxy and hoped that the older Fox would be able to give them sanctuary. Mangle turned her attention back to Larry and quickly rolled to the side as he swung at her again. He was of the same size and caliber as the restored models, as one of the toy models she was slightly smaller and of a lighter build, however she had one advantage over the eagle. Dodging another swing from the bird she grabbed a wooden pole that served as a prop in the cove, "This is going to end now Springtrap! You dare enter my home, you dare to threaten my guests! You leave me no other option than to stop you here and now."

"Your resolve is strong" Springtrap chuckled, "However, you are outmatched in reality."

"Leave her alone!" a voice cried.

Another soon followed, "Mama look out!"

Mangle turned and noticed that Morgan and Faye had rushed into the room, and looked like they were ready for a fight. She quickly blocked a kick from Larry and turned to her kits once more, "Morgan, Faye please go find your father! It's too dangerous for you here!"

"Not without you!" Morgan responded.

Faye nodded, "P-Papa would be devastated if he lost you! We would be too!"

"Morgan…. Faye…" Mangle looked down and soon felt a hand rush through her chest, "R-Run…. W-Warn…the-"

"MAMA!" the kits cried in horror as Larry managed to pierce Mangle's casing.

Larry laughed, "A mother's weakness is always her children."

"They're also her strength" Mangle rasped out and pushed Larry away steading herself with the pole still in her hand, "I'll die before I allow you to lay as much as a feather on them!"

"That can be arranged" Larry laughed as Faye and Morgan rushed from the room crying out for Foxy.

Mangle laughed softly, "Then ye better be fast."

Though she was running out of strength quickly Mangle managed to do a fair job of keeping Larry off of her, and managing to cause some damage on the eagle. She may have had a giant gaping hole in her chest and was losing oil to where she could cease functioning she continued to fight. The lives of the children that came to see them were at stake, and so were the lives of her own kits. As Larry managed to throw her down again she groaned and looked up almost ready to accept her fate until she took a chance and tripped the larger animatronic. Knocking him off balance she managed to drive the pole into his right arm joint and gained satisfaction as it could be heard breaking. Larry started to scream in pain and started to make his way to retreat to an unused room to tend to his injuries, "You will only be the beginning. I will destroy you all!"

Mangle watched as Larry vanished and started to weakly make her way towards the main area. She could only hope that the kits and children were safe under Foxy's watch. As she started to progress further she could hear Foxy actually singing, and like usual it seemed like such sweet music to her ears. Weakly she reached out for the voice that continued to sing, but she never made it she had fallen ten feet away from Foxy and the kits.

"What was that noise?" a child asked.

Foxy looked to Faye and Morgan, "I'll go look, Faye Morgan hold down the fort."

The kits nodded, "We will papa, be careful! M-Mama…. s-she told us to run away from Larry!"

"I see…" Foxy responded and made his way towards the small hall in their cove and froze in his tracks, "MANGLE!"

Mangle weakly looked up, "F-Foxy…. L-Larry and Springtrap…t-they tried to hurt the children…. I…did all I could to protect them…I…I need to rest."

"Keep yer eyes open!" Foxy pleaded.

Mangle started to nestle into Foxy's suit, "S-sing for me, one last time?"

"Someone go get Freddy!" Foxy called towards the kits and children.

Faye and a young girl quickly rushed out of the cove and towards the show stage as Foxy began to sing his usual song with a heavily damaged Mangle in his arms. On the show stage Freddy and the others were getting ready to perform though the restored bear noticed that the toy models seemed to be affected by something. Before he could ask Toy Freddy if he was alright Faye quickly rushed towards the show stage almost in a panic, "F-Freddy h-help!"

"Faye, what's wrong?" Toy Freddy asked.

Faye kept shaking her head, "M-Mama…. m-mama needs help!"

"What happened?" Freddy asked kneeling down towards the smaller fox.

Balloon Boy noticed Foxy standing on the edge of Pirate's Cove with Mangle in his arms, "Freddy, I think someone finally made a move."

The animatronics turned their attention towards the cove and noticed that Foxy was now covered in oil, and that he was holding Mangle in his arms looking distraught. The children behind him kept asking if Mangle was okay, and why she wasn't waking up. Chica looked away almost feeling sickened by the sight before her. Toy Freddy looked down and took his hat off as a sign of respect. Toy Chica fell to her knees and tried to keep her composure. Freddy turned to Bonnie who nodded and followed him off the stage. The two approached Foxy carefully and noticed how distraught the animatronic appeared to be.

"Foxy?" Freddy asked.

Foxy kept looking down, "…. I…. I want to destroy him…. P-Please help her…. Save her!"

Bonnie looked over the damage that was done, "This isn't good, but I'll do what I can. Foxy do you know what happened?"

"Larry, he tried to lure some kids away and Mangle confronted him about it. She told the children to run and find me so she could handle things…I can only assume that the two fought and he over powered her. Faye and Morgan are shaken up, something about Larry jamming his hand through her casing." Foxy responded looking down at Mangle once more, "She loved those children as much as her own, but she can't go just yet."

Freddy nodded, "I know we have a show to do, but if you think you can help her Bonnie do so. I'm sure Bon will be able to cover for you for that long."

Bonnie nodded and took Mangle from Foxy, "Just be sure to ask him first, he'll be on edge."

Freddy nodded and the two restored models parted ways. Freddy returned to the show stage and Bonnie went to the back room. Both knew that they had something important to do, and neither of them wanted to fail at a time like this. As Bonnie set Mangle down he started to look at the damage done at a closer level and started to grow concerned. When Larry had managed to pierce through her casing he managed to damage the main support of her endoskeleton. He could only wonder if word had gotten to Marionette yet about something happening to one of the toy models. Sighing he started to take Mangle's casing apart to work on repairs that were done to her main frame and supports. The vixen had obviously put up a fight before she met her current end. He listened as he could hear Freddy and the others singing on the show stage and sang along softly as he started to work. As he continued to replace Mangle's damaged parts he heard a dark voice bragging about how they had claimed their first victim. Drowning the voice out the restored rabbit continued to work hoping that in time Mangle would activate and help him with what else needed work.

"Bonnie, it's past closing, are you going to come out and join every one again?" Freddy asked peering into the room.

Bonnie looked towards Freddy sadly, "I can't just walk away from this…. She _died_ protecting her children and the other kids. I have most of the damage repaired thankfully…. While I was working I heard Springtrap boasting about how he had claimed his first victim, and that he would be hunting again very soon."

"I'll pass that along to the others then" Freddy sighed and looked to his friend, "It seems that he's done playing around with us and means business."

Bonnie nodded, "How is Foxy handling things, Faye and Morgan?"

"They're upset; I think Bon's actually trying to comfort them right now. He's been uneasy and jumpy without you up on the stage as well. He almost becomes a completely different entity entirely." Freddy responded and looked out towards the main room. Sure enough the toy rabbit was on the stage of Pirate's Cove and was trying to lift the spirits of its inhabitants. Though it didn't seem to be effective the toy rabbit continued to do what they could. Freddy turned and noticed that Bonnie had put Mangle's casing back on and gently picked her up. He was about to ask until he started to understand, that if they kept her close it meant Spingtrap had a lesser chance of actually getting to her. The two restored models exited the room together and approached Pirate's Cove.

"I did everything I could, we can now only hope for the best" Bonnie looked down.

Foxy placed a hand on the restored rabbit's shoulder, "Thank you, Bonnie. I'll go lay her down in our small den. She at least looks peaceful….Like she were just asleep."

"If you or the kits need anything at all, just let us know" Freddy responded gently, "We're all in this together."

Foxy nodded his ears lowering some, "Thank you, I truly mean it. Faye, Morgan why don't you two go play? I'll look after yer mother. Go on now!"

The two kits nodded reluctantly and followed Freddy from their stage in the cove. As they left Foxy went to a small den that he and Mangle had built for when they had time off, or just needed some solitude. He looked around the den and noticed that Faye and Morgan had cleaned the place a little. Each one of their cushions were fluffed and back in their original spots. Foxy sighed faintly and placed Mangle on his cushioned pad that served as his bed, "I promise my dear, when you awaken once more I'll be right at ye side…so please…don't leave us yet."

=End=


	20. Springtrap's Attempt

Springtrap's Attempt

A/N: Okay so the chapter before this one was a little sad even I'll admit that. I own only Crackers, Faye, Morgan, and Larry. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. What could Springtrap be up to this time? There is high chance that this chapter will contain another "death".

Larry groaned as he attempted to repair his shoulder joint that Mangle had managed to damage. Spingtrap emerged from the animatronic and looked at the damage, "Perhaps I underestimated that tiny little fox. I wonder if the rest of the toys have the same kind of fight in them."

"…We…killed her didn't we? You sick monster!" Larry snapped at Springtrap.

Springtrap shrugged, "It's her oil on your hands though. Hmmm who would be an open target right now I wonder…"

"Why the toy models though?" Larry asked.

Springtrap looked towards the doorway, "They're smaller, and in reality a lot weaker than their restored counterparts. Granted that toy rabbit has quite a bit of strength behind him, but that's only due to the fact that he's capable of manifesting as a shadow. The rest though should be easy pickings except for the puppet….Oh how I loathe that blasted puppet."

Larry winced slightly as Springtrap retook possession of his body and started hunting around the building for any signs of the toy models. The eagle could only hope that they toys were wise enough to stay close to their restored counterparts. As long as they were close it seemed like Springtrap wouldn't try to do anything. As he sulked through the building he heard various voices from everyone following their own interests for the night. From the sounds of it the toy versions of Freddy and Chica were on a double date with their restored counterparts. BB and JJ were apparently visiting Pirate's Cove to check on Foxy and the kits. The animatronic eagle was wise enough to not even attempt to try anything with the toy rabbit. That only left one toy model that they hoped they could over power, the puppet. Of course, there was still the problem of the restored bear that made it's company around the puppet well known.

"Golden Freddy and Marionette, the two of them are never apart from one another…" Springtrap mused and then turned as something hit the head of his borrowed body. Looking over he realized that Morgan had apparently noticed him and was willing to confront him about the events that happened the previous day, "Do you have a death wish, boy?"

"You killed my mother!" Morgan cried.

Springtrap started to laugh and lunged for the boy, "You'll be next!"

Morgan flinched, but Springtrap had never laid a hand on him. Instead he winced slightly as Larry was thrown to the floor and noticed that Golden Freddy had emerged with Mari at their side. The puppet turned to the small fox and shook their head and motioned for Morgan to follow them. At first he seemed hesitant, but had faith that if anyone could give Springtrap a run for their money it would be Golden Freddy. He watched as Larry got up laughing like a madman and tackled the golden bear to the ground. Marionette quickly ushered the small animatronic away and then turned towards the eagle and snapped their fingers. Before Springtrap could lunge at the puppet he was entangled in wires and growled as Golden managed to get up from the floor, "You have a lot of nerve."

"Do you think these mere strings can hold me!?" Springtrap snapped.

Mari looked at the eagle Springtrap was controlling, "They'll be more than enough for the likes of you. I always did want my own puppet."

"Easy there, Mari." Golden responded and kept the puppet close.

"You two make me sick" Springtrap uttered, "The toy and restored models shouldn't be in co-existence! You should have destroyed one another so that I could have had the pleasure of killing those who remained."

"We will never allow that to happen" Marionette responded and started to manipulate the strings that bound Larry and Springtrap, "This is our atonement for failing those children that you murdered, those children that I saved and gave life to once more, and while their souls are finally at peace, I'll be sure that we send yours straight to hell."

"Already there" Springtrap snapped and managed to break free from the bindings and quickly tackled Marionette to the ground.

Golden was quick to throw the controlled animatronic off the puppet and pulled them up. Grabbing Mari he quickly teleported to another part of the building and called upon the others. He was relieved to see that everyone was accounted for, and that Mike had been taken from the office and into their company for his own safety. Fredbear also appeared and looked concerned, when he heard the news of what happened to Mangle he had actually wept. Everyone looked around and Foxy ushered everyone into Pirate's Cove and into the den he shared with his family. After Mangle's fall he had rebuilt it so there was enough room for everyone to fit comfortably, and even managed to find a few other furnishings for Mike if he were to ever be in the room. Everyone gathered around as Foxy took his place back next to Mangle as Golden and Mari looked to their charges.

"Is something wrong?" JJ asked.

Golden nodded, "Indeed there is. Springtrap has started to become more aggressive in his movements against us. Wait a minute….where is Morgan?"

"He said he was going to go out….oh no…Papa we need to find him!" Faye started to panic.

"I'll go retrieve him" Golden responded and turned to Mari, "Keep them safe, though I doubt he'll try anything with all of us here."

"Golden let us go with you!" Freddy pleaded.

Bon nodded, "Just in case he tries something, please."

"If anything were to happen to either of you Chica and Bonnie would dismantle me so fast it would not be funny." Golden responded turning towards the restored rabbit and chicken who both shrugged.

"I'll go with him" Fredbear responded and turned towards Golden, "If anything happens to me it just means I've been destroyed and no one else."

Everyone looked down at the bears cold words towards themselves. Golden however agreed but reassured Fredbear that if something were to happen to him the others would be upset as well. Without a second thought the golden bear and the shadow teleported out of the cove and went to locate Morgan. Meanwhile the hard cased kit was running for their own life as Springtrap chased after them once more. He had started on his way back to the cove, but part of him couldn't turn back. The last time he had turned his back, his mother had been killed. As he rushed around a corner he bumped into something and noticed that Golden had apparently come to retrieve him. Without saying a word he was taken back to the cove and noticed that everyone looked relieved.

"Morgan what were ye thinking!?" Foxy asked almost sounding angry.

Morgan looked down, "I wanted to make him pay! I can't just let it go like you and Faye can!"

"You think we let it go?" Faye asked shaking her head, "We're just as torn up about it as you are! You're not the only one who lost part of their family Morgan!"

"Morgan…" Foxy started until the kit turned towards him.

"You don't even act like it bothered you! You lost what you called the greatest treasure in the world and I've yet to see you grieve just once…" Morgan responded darkly.

Foxy slapped the young fox upside the head, "I grieve when ye and yer sister are out playing, so that you don't have to see me in such a state. I am still in pain knowing I lost one of the few things I treasure more than me own life. Yet, I can't let it stop me since I promised your mother that no matter what I would look after you two and keep you safe. So don't ye ever accuse me of not grieving."

It was at that moment Morgan had realized that oil was started to slide down from Foxy's eyes, "P-Papa….I…I'm sorry! I'm just so angry I feel like it was my fault…I-If we stayed maybe we could have helped her…Maybe she wouldn't be in this state now!"

"If you had stayed you most likely would have been killed" Freddy responded gently towards the distressed kit.

Fredbear nodded, "I've witnessed the grief of a mother, trust me she would rather not see any harm come to you or your sister."

Morgan nodded and looked down, "What are we going to do? We have no way to stop him do we?"

"We'll think of something" Mari tapped their chin, "Until then I think it's best that the toy models stay close to their counterparts. It may deter Springtrap from attacking knowing that someone else is there to fight back as well. Does anyone have any objections?"

Everyone shook their head and Mike responded as well, he was worried that at the rate things were going he would be in danger if he continued to work the night shift. However, he actually did enjoy it, even if it meant that he took a great chance of being maimed or killed. Looking towards Mangle he noticed that she had apparently moved slightly, but decided not to bring it to anyone's attention as of yet. He had a strong belief that Mangle was a lot tougher than she led on, and that she'd refuse to die so easily no matter what. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was close to 5 AM already, and soon another day would start for Freddy and the gang. He decided the first thing he would do when he got home would hug Leo, and then get some rest before doing some research on how to cleanse vengeful spirits. The animatronics had become his friends, and he was to the point he would do anything to help keep them safe. As his last hour on the shift started to come to a close all the animatronics decided to walk with him to the doors, just to ensure that if Springtrap tried to go after a human again they would be able to stop him.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tonight I'm sure" Mike responded, "Also Foxy, Faye, Morgan I'm so sorry for what happened….I'm sure in due time she'll wake up…You two kits are lucky to have such an awesome mom you know that?"

"Thank you" Faye and Morgan replied bashfully.

Crackers looked at the two kits, "embarrassed! Squawk embarrassed!"

Foxy chuckled, "Thank you for your sympathy, Mike."

The guard nodded and stopped as he heard a familiar voice singing. Turning behind him he could see a white vixen starting to emerge on the outside stage of Pirate's Cove. Smiling he left the building just as Jeremy walked in to get the place started for the new day. Even the former guard smiled as he heard a familiar voice sing and was starting to wonder if anyone else heard it yet.

"What do ye do with a drunken sailor, what do ye do with a drunken sailor, what do ye do with a drunken sailor early in the morn'n." a voice gently sang.

Foxy's eyes widened at the voice that was singing and started to sing back in reply, "Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises. Early in the morn'n."

Faye and Morgan turned around to the voice that continued to resonate from the cove stage and instantly started to bolt for the cove itself upon seeing who was standing on the stage. It was as if it were a dream come true to them, and they could only hope that it was real.

"MAMA!" the kits cried happily and lunged at Mangle knocking her down to the ground.

Mangle laughed softly and pulled both of the kits close to her, "It's alright I'm here now. I am so sorry you two must have been so frightened."

"Mama it's you…." Faye cried happily.

Morgan looked a little uneasy as he watched one of Mangle's eyes change, "How do we know though? We all left for all we know Springtrap could have-"

"You're too smart for your own good, child" Mangle's voice changed.

"FAYE, MORGAN!" Foxy cried and started to rush for the stage with everyone else behind him.

=End=


	21. Released

Released

A/N: So did anyone actually see that twist coming at the end? Just curious don't mind me. I almost feel like the phone guy when I write these things out…. Oh well you know the drill I own only Larry, Crackers, Faye and Morgan. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy the next chapter everyone!

Foxy watched mortified as Mangle's controlled body continued to get closer to the kits and forced himself to sprint even harder. His children were in danger, and the one who was placing them in danger had tried to fool the children by wearing the body of their mother. As Foxy rushed towards the stage with the others behind him he noticed that Springtrap had one of the kits, and was most likely going to use them as leverage. He had already lost the bot of his life, he wasn't going to let himself lose their children. They were all that remained of his three pieces of beloved treasure, and if something were to happen to them Mangle would never forgive him if she woke up.

"Morgan!" Faye cried as her brother was grabbed by Springtrap and pulled to the edge of the stage.

Morgan closed his eyes as he felt something get placed against his neck, "Faye, run."

"SPRINGTRAP!" Foxy bellowed at the shadow controlling Mangle.

Springtrap laughed and kept a sharp tool at Morgan's neck, "Anger me and the child dies simple as that!"

"I don't think so" Marionette spoke and entwined the controlled toy fox in a mess of wires, "Faye, Morgan run! I won't be able to hold them long."

Faye nodded and grabbed Morgan and flew off the stage almost knocking Jeremy down in the process, "Papa!"

Foxy looked relieved, "Are you two alright? Did they hurt you?!"

"We're fine" Morgan responded trying to brush his uneasiness off.

Foxy looked relieved and then turned to Springtrap, "I should tear ye apart from limb to limb."

Springtrap laughed and freed themselves from the binds Marionette placed on them once more, "Doing so you'd mangle the one you cherish once more."

Foxy turned towards Freddy, "The only thing that can expel a shadow is another shadow, right?"

Freddy nodded and looked to Bon and Fredbear who nodded in agreement. The restored bear and the shadow inhabiting the spare endoskeleton quickly set themselves free while Bon hesitated. The toy rabbit knew how much it had bothered their own friends and his brother that he was able to manifest his shadow almost too well. Instead the toy decided to wait it out unless he was needed. Freddy and Fredbear turned to one another and got on the stage. Freddy was ready to fight to protect his friends and home from anyone who meant harm. Fredbear was ready to finally seek some closure for his past, and wanted to make amends for causing so much pain to Freddy when they had "fought". He had a lot he wanted to redeem himself for, especially the bite of 87 that had stripped Freddy and the other models of their freedom to walk around during the day. Springtrap laughed from within Mangle and looked at his former friend, "So you have gone to their side. I'm hurt Fredbear. I always thought we would get our revenge against these fake models together. Think of all the blood and oil we could have spilt in just this place alone."

"Silence." Fredbear spoke coldly, "Just how many have you actually hurt Spring Bonnie?"

"More than you could bear" Springtrap laughed, "I was so happy when you had your first taste of blood, even if those brats threw that poor child into your mouth. The screams of the people were music to my ears, the kids laughing was just a nice added bonus. Oh how I remember that mortified look in your eyes, you had your first taste of blood, and you were afraid you'd get hooked."

"SILECNE!" Fredbear yelled and forced Springtrap from Mangle's body by tackling him onto the stage of Pirate's Cove, "That was an accident and I am still mortified that I caused a human child that much distress! If I could have stopped it I would have, I still wonder about that child…what happened to them…"

"They found solace" Marionette spoke to Fredbear, "I made sure of that."

Fredbear turned towards the puppet, "Thank you, Marionette. That does give me some peace actually.

The shadow of the older bear turned their attention back to Springtrap and lunged for the shadow of their former friend. They had been through a great deal together, but when Springtrap had hurt employees beforehand their friendship started to wither. It only became worse when Spring Bonnie and Springtrap became two separate entities and Fredbear learned of the atrocities that were committed by the purple man. Now that the two entities were reunited the old bear was furious. He swung at Springtrap and took notice that the shadow was able to counter his moves rather well. The shadow rabbit was quicker than he had anticipated and made its way towards Mangle's body once more. However the shadow was stopped as Freddy threw it back and made his own assault towards the shadow rabbit. Springtrap realizing he was out numbered and powered chuckled and started to fade enabling him to return to his sanctuary in Larry, "The more I kill….the stronger I shall become. You won't be able to stop me Fazbear….No one will!"

"You obviously haven't met a furious mother whose children are in danger" a voice hissed and Springtrap was struck once more.

Everyone turned their attention to the voice and noticed that Mangle had activated once more, and looked furious. The toy fox had revealed her endoskeleton eyes and made no hesitation to attack the shadow rabbit. After all, it had made the horrible mistake of trying to harm her kits, and even tried to use her own body in the process. They were all curious as to how she was actually able to hit the shadow of the old animatronic until they noticed that Bon had one of his eyes closed. It hit Mari that perhaps Bon had lent part of his strength to Mangle so she could get some much needed payback against Springtrap. The toy rabbit looked to the puppet and nodded indicating that their guess was most likely accurate. Bon continued to watch the fight thankful that he was able to lend Mangle the strength she needed to get even with the shadow that had destroyed her, and then tried to use her body to harm her own children. Foxy watched as Mangle fought against Springtrap and never realized that his jaw actually dropped from his head. He was in awe to see Mangle fighting against the shadow that had managed to kill her before, and that against him now she had a strong fighting spirit. Faye and Morgan watched from behind their father as Mangle fought against Springtrap once more, and was actually winning. To them it was like a dream come true, their mother was alive, and defeating something that haunted them while they were in their sleep modes. The toy fox landed a few more hits before Springtrap faded not wanting to admit defeat. He had been beaten badly by Mangle's assault, and from the looks of the toy fox they were most likely ready to go another round unless he vanished. Mangle sighed and thanked Bon for lending his strength to her when she needed it most, and then turned towards her family. She was overjoyed to see that the three of them were unharmed.

"MAMA!" Faye and Morgan cried hugging her.

Mangle smiled softly, "It's alright it's me this time, it's really me! I'm so sorry you two must have been so frightened."

"It's you" Faye cried happily, "Mama, it's really you!"

Morgan continued to cling to the white hard cased fox, "D-don't leave us like that again! Papa was devastated and afraid that we lost you!"

Mangle chuckled slightly, "I'm a lot harder than that to get rid of, granted I was afraid myself."

The white fox looked towards Foxy and shook her head slightly picking up his detached jaw, "Is something wrong dear? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Foxy placed his jaw back and tackled Mangle to the ground kissing her, "No, I finally have one of my greatest treasures back with me. An angel of steel that is willing to take on anything to protect her children."

"Oh stop it" Mangle giggled as Foxy nuzzled against her, "You did a wonderful job, taking care of them."

Foxy looked at Mangle in the eyes and pulled her close, "It was a bit challenging, but I had to, and I will still do everything I can to keep them safe. I'll also do a lot more to keep you safe as well. I can't bear losing you again."

Mangle smiled faintly and got up out of Foxy's arms and offered her hand to him. Foxy nodded and took it and allowed the toy model pull him up and before he knew it she was guiding him around the stage to a song only she could hear, "You won't lose me again, I promise."

Freddy and the others watched from their positions feeling relieved that Mangle had activated, and had even managed to get even with Springtrap. Jeremy looked around feeling relieved that things were getting underway, but realized there was still a lot to do, and only a little time to actually get it done. He was about to ask Freddy for help, but the animatronics had already dispersed around the building to help get things ready for opening. Goldy, Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Fredbear were already at work setting tables and rearranging them for a party that was coming in. Chica and Toy Chica were in the kitchen getting the ovens started and working on getting fresh dough out for the cooks. Mari and the balloon children set up a new shipment of prizes in the Prize Corner. Bonnie and Bon got the games up and running and then did a check of the sound systems. When everything was good they started to help wherever they could until it was time to open.

Faye and Morgan looked eagerly as children and their parents started to spill into the building and turned to their parents who still seemed lost in their own world. The two chuckled and turned their attention to the children that were starting to gather around the cove, "Hey Papa, we have guests!"

"New crew new crew!" Crackers called and flew down landing on Foxy's shoulder, "Welcome to Pirate's cove!"

Mangle chuckled slightly as Foxy jolted and turned to the children, "Welcome children, are you ready for some adventure?"

"Aye!" the children cried happily.

Foxy smiled and pulled Mangle and the kits to him, "Then set the sails! We've got open sea to cover, and many great treasures to find!"

"Aye aye Captain!" the children cheered once more and started to explore around the cove as Foxy and Mangle sang together.

Meanwhile in another part of the building Springtrap lurked in the shadows trying to rebuild his strength from the onslaught of attacks he had received. He had not expected Mangle to activate so quickly and manage to actually cause some damage on him. Part of him was curious on where the animatronic fox had gotten their strength, but it didn't matter for the time being he needed to regain his strength and find his next victim to become stronger. There was an array of victims to choose from though, but the best ones would be the animatronics since he could drain them of their strength and everything else that made them unique. He had failed in that aspect with Mangle since her will to protect her children was stronger than even he anticipated.

=End=


	22. Understanding the Shadows

Understanding the Shadows

A/N: I'm finding that the further this story goes on the more interesting and complex it becomes. Who could Springtrap be after this time around? As usual I only own Larry, Crackers, Faye and Morgan. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Freddy looked around the room as he was caught in another lucid dream. He had been getting them lately during his small rest sessions, and it was starting to leave the bear concerned. Each dream seemed to be a continuation of the last one he experienced, and if the said dreams were to come true he would eventually see the last of his friends being destroyed. He jolted awake as Chica placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him concerned. The restored bear shook their head and noticed that Fredbear had even made an appearance to check on him. The restored bear then noticed that the familiar looking shadow of Bon was also watching him intently.

"Bon….you rarely come out in this form…" Freddy looked at the toy shadow.

"He thought it may help you" Bonnie responded and turned his attention to Bon, "To know a little more about the shadow animatronics."

Freddy turned to his old friend and noticed that the toys looked interested as well, "I think we could all use a little more information about them really. I've been curious who has actually existed the longest as one…It would have to be you, right Fredbear?"

The shadow of Fredbear shook their head, "Actually I'm not. I'm relatively new in this type of existence as is Springtrap. The oldest of us shadows is actually Bon."

"What!? No way!" Toy Freddy looked shocked, "How!?"

"The day I sacrificed myself for everyone's lives I gained this form" Bon admitted looking to his friends, "Since then I've done everything I can to use it to keep everyone safe. We also seem to be the only ones who can actually manage to cause any damage to Springtrap."

"Then how was Mangle able to?" JJ asked.

Bon looked to the balloon girl, "I lent her my strength, it's something new that I just learned to do. I've been thinking that maybe when this nightmare ends that I'll no longer use it…"

"You should keep it" Toy Chica started and placed a hand on the shadow rabbits shoulder, "It's part of YOU, it makes you unique since none of us can do it. Shadow or not you're still our Bonnie, and we always want you with us as your complete self."

Mangle nodded, "Toy Chica is right! If it weren't for you things could have been so different, and for all I know my family could be laying in shambles. I wouldn't mind knowing more about the shadows….There's four of them in this building, and three of them are at least on our side trying to help keep us all safe."

Fredbear nodded, "I wouldn't put it past Springtrap though to separate himself into two separate entities if he needed to though."

"He can do that?" BB asked.

Fredbear nodded, "Springtrap now is Spring Bonnie, and the spirit of the man who murdered those poor children. They can exist separately if they wish, but they have greater power when together. I can only assume that the reason we're always targeted is that he can pull more power from us. He'll most likely see you toy models as the perfect victims though."

"Why us?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Because you're smaller than the restored models" Marionette spoke before sitting at one of the tables, "He sees that as a disadvantage since a smaller size means that there's a difference in strength. As we know he managed to overpower Mangle, so any of us, but especially the toy models are at a higher risk."

"That's not very reassuring" Toy Chica looked down sadly only to be pulled close by Toy Freddy, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Stay close and never travel alone" Golden Freddy spoke appearing next to the puppet, "The guard has been settled in for the night. Now then it seems like everyone wants answers on the shadow animatronics."

Everyone nodded and the golden bear sighed and took a spot next to the puppet, "As you already know the shadows are a result of the body going through a traumatic experience. For Bon it was his sacrifice, Freddy and his nightmare, and Fredbear the anger you once held towards the others aided with your becoming a shadow. I'm sure as time has moved on you've explored what you're capable of."

Fredbear nodded, "I have to a degree, there seems to be a great deal that we're capable of. I don't understand though Gold, you hold such immense power, why don't you become a shadow yourself?"

Golden shook their head and looked to Mari, "Because if I were to take such a form I may not be able to protect one of the things I hold close to the fullest of my ability. Now then I'm sure there are questions."

"Can you guys as shadows feel any pain?" Faye asked curious.

Bon nodded, "We actually can, a lot of it can stem from the trauma that created us. A good portion of the time my whole body feels like it's being destroyed again. I endure it since I know there is no other way to look at it."

"That's not good to hear you know" Freddy admitted turning to the toy rabbit, "You've gone through enough as it is! Not many can say that they've been dismantled like you have…and to keep carrying the scars…"

Bon shook their head, "It's not so bad when I'm close to everyone. Just seeing everyone functioning and continuing on with their lives makes it worth bearing."

"You were not kidding at all Bonnie" Fredbear turned to the restored rabbit.

Bonnie nodded, "Told you he was worse than me. Alright here's one you keep dodging no matter how many times I ask you. When you wonder around as a shadow why do you hum that lullaby?"

Bon looked down and then back to the restored rabbit, "Because it makes me think of you. If something were to happen to me, at least the last thing I would be thinking of and remember would be you. The big brother I adore and look up to."

'Those two certainly are close' Fredbear thought as he watched the restored and toy rabbit interact. Looking around he noticed that all of the models shared a strong bond with one another, just as it should have been from the beginning. The old former mascot was happy to see that the toy and restored versions of the classic characters were able to get along as well as they did. They all seemed to have a sibling like bond with the exception of Foxy and Mangle. He hadn't failed to notice the interaction between the two mysterious animatronics of the group though either. He was still quite curious about the puppet, and the golden bear that hardly left their side. The golden bear hardly seemed to fuss about anything, but if the marionette was in danger he almost seemed to be in a panic.

"You still with us Fredbear?" Freddy asked.

Fredbear nodded, "Sorry was just thinking about something. I'm quite curious about it actually. Golden and the puppet, they seem inseparable. Is there any reason for that?"

"They care for one another deeply" Toy Freddy responded looking at the puppet and golden bear, "Neither one will really admit it, but if anyone ever did anything to try and hurt Marionette Golden would tear them apart. The same applies if anyone tried to hurt Golden too…..and if anyone tried to hurt any of us….It'll be a bad day for them."

"What can we say? We're protective of our "children" all of them" Marionette spoke looking at Fredbear.

"Children?" Fredbear asked curious.

Golden nodded, "Marionette gave the toy and other models the gift of life. I had shared my powers with my fellow models and have looked after them since. Since then we have found it's much easier for us to watch over them together. We're just one big happy family in a sense."

"I think I understand" Fredbear rubbed his chin, "Since I'm still new to this whole shadow thing just what are we capable of?"

Freddy chuckled, "I learned the hard way with a crash course. What do you think Bon, should he get the crash course too?"

Before the toy rabbit could even answer they immediately went after Fredbear causing the old mascot to be caught off guard. Barely dodging the toy he noticed that it meant business, and that was probably a good thing in this instance. Fredbear watched a few times as Bon managed land a few hits, and then retaliated and managed to throw the toy back and winced as Bon fell to the ground. The toy rabbit struggled to get up slightly and reverted back to their normal form. Fredbear quickly rushed to the toy rabbit and kneeled in front of them, "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!?"

Bon shook his head but kept his eyes closed, "We seem to be able to do something else now. You watched as I lent my strength to Mangle against Springtrap….it seems that the three of us may be capable of it. So while I rest…. someone else wanted to join in on the fun."

Before either of the other shadows could ask Toy Freddy quickly tripped them and stood by his resting friend, "Bon, you're sure this won't hurt you?"

"I'm sure Freddy" Bon responded and opened one of his eyes revealing it to be normal.

Toy Chica and the others watched as Toy Freddy wrestled with Freddy and Fredbear with Bon's lent strength. It was something she couldn't quite understand; the shadows were able to lend their strength to those who needed it. Part of her wondered how they were able to do so, and if it had any effects on the shadows themselves. Once Toy Freddy was done having his rumble with his counterpart and Fredbear Bon opened his other eye and got up stretching. He noticed that the toy chicken looked concerned and decided to ease her worries, "Don't worry it doesn't really affect us. If anything we're still the ones who are doing the damage, it's just someone else throwing the punches. It's only for dire times, besides that just leave Spingtrap and Larry to us."

"Bonnie…" Toy Chica looked down sadly, "Not this time, we're all in this together! I want to do everything I can as well to keep our family safe!"

Toy Freddy nodded as did everyone else. It was true that the shadows were the ones who took on most of the burden, but they shouldn't have to handle it alone. Freddy chuckled slightly and thanked his friends for their support, and that he would do everything in his power to put an end to Springtrap. Fredbear nodded in agreement as did Bon, it was the three of them against the demented remains of Spring Bonnie and the murderer. Though it didn't seem like it, the odds were even for both sides. Freddy and the others were certain that Springtrap would try to lure someone away again, and thus claim another victim to gain more power.

They weren't sure if it would be one of them, or an innocent child. It didn't matter though their main priority was the safety of everyone in the building. Their attention was pulled away as they noticed Mike walked into the building looking extremely angry and upset.

"Mike you alright?" Bonnie called.

The guard looked to the rabbit, "I'm envious of you Bonnie. You and your little brother get along so well….I got into a fight with Leo…he's hanging out with a bad crowd right now…I'm just so worried but he won't listen to anything I say!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" BB asked.

Mike sighed and rubbed his temple, "Go easy on me tonight at least? I need to keep calling to try and see where he is….I'm worried."

Freddy and the others nodded, "Do what you need to do then Mike. We'll just stay close to ensure that someone doesn't try anything."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it" Mike responded and made his way for the office with the animatronics behind him. He was terrified that the group his brother was hanging with was nothing but bad news. Most of them had records for being vandals and breaking into places. He knew Leo was upset that he refused to let him come back to the building since Springtrap had become more aggressive. His worst fear is that Leo and his new "friends" would try to break into the building, and what made him sick was the thought that Springtap would harm them.

=End=


	23. In the Dark of the Night

In the Dark of the Night

A/N: I didn't think this story would get as far as it has to be honest. A few more characters are being introduced this time around but they're only minor and most likely won't last long. As usual I only own Larry, Crackers, Leo (who plays a major role this time around), and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy everyone!

Leo was far from nervous, he was terrified realizing where his new "friends" had decided to take him. He looked around nervously as they approached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and realized that if they snuck in his brother would find out where he was. Looking down at his phone he realized that he had a dozen missed calls, and numerous texts from his concerned brother. Normally since it was a Friday night Mike would have brought Leo with him, but something was going on in the building that made the youngest get left behind at home. He wasn't happy about it, but maybe there was actually a good reason as to why.

"SO what's the game plan?" one of the boys asked.

The leader of the group turned towards the others, "Isn't it obvious? They say this place is haunted, and that at night the animatronics come to life. We're going to find out for ourselves, and of course help ourselves to somethings to help thin out their inventory."

"Great idea Kayla" another member of the group laughed.

Leo looked uneasy, "M-Maybe we should go somewhere else! I heard that the animatronics will attack anyone after hours. Something about they see you as an endoskeleton without a suit."

"Are you chickening out on us?" Grant demanded an answer.

Leo shook his head, "No of course not!"

"Good" Kayla smirked and pushed the boy to a window, "Cause you're going in first. Consider it initiation into our little group."

Leo gulped and looked through the window and noticed that it peered into the main room. He tried to remember where the cameras were and felt dread start to weigh on him as Kayla started to work the window open. Before he knew it he was thrown through the now open window and into the main room. He looked around and noticed that Freddy and the others weren't at the show stage, which meant they were probably somewhere else in the building. He watched as Kayla, Grant, and Alex crawl through the window and look around their new surroundings. Kayla pulled out a flashlight and aimed it at the show stage, "So where are the creepy robots anyways?"

"Probably screwing one another" Grant laughed and pulled out his own flashlight, "So where to go first."

Alex shrugged and snuck towards the prize corner and started to rummage through the prizes that were in the display, "Man they've got some good shit in here!"

Leo watched as everyone helped themselves to the prizes behind the counter, and internally sighed thankful that no one was around. Part of it left him disturbed that not even the puppet seemed to be in the prize corner. Opening the puppets box he noticed that it was indeed empty, "Where is it…"

"Doesn't matter, you can wait for it" Alex laughed and pushed Leo into the puppet's box, "You are the weakest link goodbye!"

"Wait don't!" Leo cried only to have the box closed on him.

Kayla and Grant laughed, "What a crybaby, now let's go find some more things to swipe and maybe vandalize before we ditch this place and he gets all the blame."

"Agreed" Alex grinned and followed his companions.

Meanwhile in the office Mike groaned that the cameras had suddenly gone offline, "Damn it, what's wrong with them now?!"

Toy Freddy looked at the monitor, "Maybe Spingtrap is trying to throw us off guard."

"It's possible" Chica sighed and noticed the puppet leaning out the door, "Is something wrong?"

"Can anyone hear them?" Mari asked.

Bonnie and Bon perked up almost as if something had been drawn to their attention. They could hear various voices belonging to a few kids, but one drew their attention the most since it was crying and in distress. From the sounds of the cries it was coming from the Prize Corner. As they continued to listen they heard the other children laughing on how they would go back for their friend after they finished vandalizing the place. From the sounds of it they were bullies, and whoever was trapped in the prize corner was terrified for their life.

"New victims" a voice laughed darkly from somewhere in the building.

Bon jolted at the voice, "Springtrap is moving already….I know why the cameras are offline now!"

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

Bonnie looked at the security guard, "There are people in the building. From the sounds of it four kids who are just looking for trouble. Three of them are in the one hallway, and one is apparently trapped in the Prize Corner. Mari, if one of us go with you can you unlock the box and get them out of there? They sound extremely distressed."

Mari nodded, "Of course."

"Hold on" Bon perked up once more, the kids seemed to have gotten the other one out of the box. They sound terrified though, like they really don't want to be there…or they got pulled into the wrong crowd."

"We need to get the camera's back online" Mike groaned and started to look through a few manuals, "Those kid's lives depend on it."

Everyone nodded and started to do what they could to get the systems back in order. Meanwhile Leo followed his tormenters further into the building as they looked around for more things to humor themselves with. They walked past a stage that read 'Larry the rapping eagle', and noticed that just like the other animatronics it was missing as well. Leo started to feel uneasy since he remembered that Larry had been sent away for a revamp, and how Mike had mentioned that an entity had gone with it. Looking up to the camera he noticed that it wasn't actually on, and it made his stomach sick realizing that no matter what no one probably knew that there were people in the building. If anything now he hoped that maybe Bon or Bonnie had heard the voices and alerted Mike that there were people in the building. Part of him would do anything just to catch a glimpse of the toy rabbit's shadow, it would give some much needed relief. He was on edge, and the lack of any sign of Freddy and the others was not helping his uneasiness at all.

Alex looked into one of the rooms, "Hey I found that eagle!"

Kayla looked at it, "Doesn't look too impressive."

"He looks so ugly" Grant responded and poked the animatronic.

Leo looked as the animatronics eyes changed, "We….we should get out of here."

"What the hell is your problem Leo!?" Kayla snapped.

"Hello children" Springtrap spoke through Larry, "Tell me, are you ready to DIE!?"

"Oh. Shit!" Alex, Kayla, and Grant uttered before screaming and flying out the door.

Leo rushed out right behind them wishing that he had never followed them to the building. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but to no avail soon he found himself and the others trapped in a corner, with nowhere to escape or hide. Fear started to crawl up his spine as Larry looked at the four of them, almost deciding on who he wanted to kill first.

"Kill Leo first!" Kayla started and pushed Leo in front of them.

Leo looked back at the group, "Why!?"

"Cause you're the weakest link, buh-bye!" Grant spoke and was about to flee until he was tripped by Alex, "The hell man!?"

Springtrap watched amused as three of the children fought amongst themselves on who would actually escape alive. Then there was the boy he assumed was Leo who just stood there looking at him, fear was evident in his eyes. The shadow laughed from within his controlled vessel and started to reach for the boy. Just as he was about to touch the boy, the child smirked slightly and ducked under the animatronic and got past them. He made a mental note that if he survived the night to thank Chica for showing him the trick on how to get past an animatronic that was the same size as the restored models. Quickly the three fighting kids followed suit and they started to run to another part of the building.

"What the hell was that!?" Alex asked freaking out.

Kayla looked back realizing that Larry was right on their heels, "Who cares! Just keep running!"

"Yeah, well where to!?" Grant snapped, "We should have never come here!"

Leo caught his breath as they made it back into the main room, "We….we can't outrun him…..I…I told you this place was a bad idea!"

The four children looked on in fear as Larry approached them his eyes changing to reveal that Spingtrap was in full control. The animatronic grabbed Leo by the throat and started to squeeze relishing the sounds that the child made in an attempt to scream for help. Leo weakly grabbed at the animatronic's hands which caused Larry to come to for just a moment and drop the child. Leo took the chance afforded to him and bolted towards the other hall, thankful the others had managed to catch up with him.

"Where are we going!?" Kayla asked running after Leo.

Leo stopped and finally took a stand waiting for Larry to show up once more. He knew he was most likely close enough to the office that if something were to happen at least he'd be close to his older brother. He closed his eyes as he heard the animatronic eagle get closer once more and was prepared to accept his fate. Pulling out his phone he decided to make one last call. With shaking hands, he dialed Mike's number and tried to bite back his tears as he heard the phone ring down the hall.

"Leo?! Where are you?!" Mike almost sounded like he was in a panic.

Leo sniffed and wiped his eyes, "M-Mike I'm scared…H-He's coming to get me…"

"Who!? Who's coming to get you!? Leo don't you dare hang up on me!" Mike started to plead.

Leo started to cry, "Y-You won't get mad? P-promise you won't get mad!"

"Leo I won't get mad, where are you…please tell me!" Mike responded picking up on his brother's distress.

"L-look down the hall….j-just look real quick" Leo sniffed.

Mike dropped his phone and peered out the doorway and saw the faint outline of his little brother, "LEO!"

Before Mike could do anything Goldy flew past him and quickly got in front of the children as Larry approached them. Leo looked on in surprise as Golden Freddy got in front of him and the three other kids, "G-Gold…."

"What on earth are you children even doing here?" Golden asked disappointment evident in his voice, "Your brother has been worried sick about you, Leo."

"I….I….I fell in with the wrong crowd…" Leo looked down and felt a hand on his shoulder, "Goldy?"

"I will buy you time. I need you to do something for me though in return." The golden bear spoke.

Leo nodded, "A-Anything! Just name it."

Leo watched as the golden bear took off his beloved hat and bowtie, "Please make sure that Mari gets these. Now hurry, GO!"

Leo nodded and started to run down the hallway with the others behind him who were now to the point of dazed and traumatized. As soon as the children made it into the office Mike slammed the door shut and pulled his little brother close to him, "Leo…what were you thinking? I told you this place is dangerous right now…"

"Y-You're not mad?" Leo asked wiping his eyes some.

Mike sighed and started to rub his little brother's back, "I'm furious, but I'm more relieved that you're safe. Leo please next time I tell you not to come here listen."

Leo nodded and then turned to the puppet and held out the bowtie and top hat, "Goldy said to give these to you. I don't know why though."

Marionette picked up the two articles and collapsed to the floor. Toy Freddy quickly caught the fallen puppet and looked to the others who looked just as shocked, "This isn't good…"

Before further questions could be asked everyone looked towards the door as they heard the screams of Springtrap and Golden Freddy. It was at that moment that Freddy realized that Springtrap may have just found his next victim.

=End=


	24. The Second Victim: Golden's Stand

The Second Victim: Golden's Stand

A/N: It's come to my attention that I'm either halfway done with this story or at least three forths of the way. As usual I only own Leo, Crackers, Larry, the kits, and the minor characters. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. This chapter will contain a "death", but please enjoy regardless. I also want to thank everyone for their feedback I do appreciate it. Please enjoy everyone.

Leo looked at the now collapsed Marionette that laid in Toy Freddy's arms. Hearing the screams of Golden Freddy and Springtrap sent shivers down his spine. Looking around he noticed that the animatronics bore the same troubled expression as himself and his brother. Bon, Freddy, and Fredbear looked especially troubled and at the door constantly as if they wanted to go past it. Freddy reached for the door until a voice snapped him back to attention.

"Don't any of you even think about it!" Golden could be heard from down the hall.

Freddy shook his head, "You can't face him alone!"

"You WILL let me do this on my own, Freddy. The same applies to you two as well….Bon, Fredbear, Freddy I know you want to help but this is something I must do alone. I need the three of you to remain there to keep everyone else safe. I know what the outcome of this will be, but I am not afraid either." Fredbear spoke and blocked a swing from Larry's controlled body.

Toy Chica looked down, "Goldy why!? Marionette is going to be crushed without you!"

Golden chuckled as he threw Larry back, "They're stronger than they look….Besides this isn't the end for either of us. Please just keep them safe, and never let them feel like they're alone."

Before anyone could respond the golden bear forced Springtrap from the hallway and back towards the main room. Golden Freddy knew that in reality he wouldn't stand much of a chance against Springtrap inhabiting Larry's body. However, all he had to do was ensure that the shadow remained occupied until 6 AM, then he'd be dormant until the next night. Gold knew fully well though that he would most likely be destroyed tonight, but was able to rest knowing that the shadow wouldn't be able to absorb any of his strength. The moment he gave his tie and hat to Leo he had transferred all of his strength to Marionette the instant they touched the items. He had prepared for the worst, and expected it to come as Larry began his assault once more.

"You're stalling" Springtrap finally spoke.

Gold nodded, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I just don't see you being worth my time to fight."

"You're bluffing" the shadow snarled and went after the golden bear once more, "Maybe I should just go destroy the one thing you seem to cherish!"

Golden quickly grabbed Larry and threw them across the room, "If you lay as so much as a stand on them I will tear you from limb to limb!"

Springtrap laughed and exited Larry's body, "You know fully well that while I'm like this there isn't anything you can do to stop me. Why would the mighty Golden Freddy attempt to take on something like me? What is your true plan? What are you really trying to protect? If it's those rotten children, I doubt they'd ever be able to appreciate a sacrifice like yours. All four of them are little brats."

Goldy shook his head and made a mental note to chew out the shadows realizing one of them had lent their strength, and he had a pretty good idea on who it was too. He had to give Freddy credit, he was indeed hardhead and stubborn when he wished to be. He turned his attention back to Springtrap and threw him back once more, "Three of them are horrendous little monsters I do agree there. Breaking into a place and vandalizing it is something even I won't stand for. However, the one you tried to kill tonight he's a sweet boy who just got pulled into the wrong crowd. I can only assume that it's due to the fact that he's been tied off from his usual friends he sees every Friday night since you arrived. He's been all alone due to an effort to keep him safe!"

Springtrap started to laugh, "You are that attached to a mere child!? And what will you do when you no longer interest them? When they move on from this childish world."

Leo couldn't take it anymore and found the intercom system, "I'll never lose interest in this place! You want to know why Springtrap!? It's because over time these characters have gained a special place in the hearts of many children, and I'm one of them as well! Come on Goldy…y-you aren't going to let some creepy kid stalker beat you…right?"

Golden chuckled a little and then revealed his endoskeleton eyes. Something he only did when the children were around, or he was extremely irritated. Without a second thought the golden bear began their assault on Springtrap, and the shadow of the demented man and machine was quick to retaliate. Mike and the others watched in agony as Springtrap started to tear Golden apart and laughed as the bear started to cease functioning. Just as Springtrap was going to land the final blow Golden started to laugh as the bell began to chime indicating that 6 AM had come. With his final amount of strength, he teleported himself to the back room. He collapsed against the wall and noticed that the shadows of Bon and Freddy were waiting for him. Shaking his head, he looked to his friends, "Take care of them, please keep them safe. Bon…keep practicing and finding the abilities that you and the others are capable of…teach the other two. Freddy, You've already shown you can be a great leader…. keep doing so."

Freddy nodded, "What about Mari? What should we tell them?"

"I can only hope they remain asleep a little longer." Golden groaned as he started to shut down.

However, once the golden bear heard the faint sound of pop goes the weasel they knew that it was not the case. He watched weakly as the Marionette entered the room and fell next to them. Though they were only a mask, the golden bear was no stranger to being able to read the puppets expression. With an uneasy hand he pulled the distraught puppet to him, "Mari…. listen…"

The puppet shook their head and turned to the shadows of their friends, "Please if you would."

Freddy and Bon nodded and returned back to the office and looked towards their friends. Leo looked down and then to the restored bear, "Freddy, is the puppet going to hate me now? It's my fault that Golden that he-"

"That's enough Leo." Freddy started and pulled the troubled boy into a hug, "I fear that Golden fighting Springtrap was going to happen eventually. Next time your brother tells you to not come here please listen. You were fortunate enough to be able to outwit him this time around, and for the three of you."

The three bullies looked up at Freddy, fear evident was in their eyes. They watched as the large brown bear talked quietly to the lavender rabbit and soon the two nodded. Without any warning the rabbit ripped their face off and looked at the children, "Get out, leave the child alone. If you ever return to this place, I will ensure you regret it."

Without saying anything the children screamed in fear and ran from the building and out the window that they had snuck in. Mike sighed and looked to his kid brother, "Let's go home."

"Not yet!" Leo wiped his eyes, "I have to see him!"

Before Mike could protest Leo rushed out of the office and made his way for the back room and noticed that the puppet was apparently crying into the golden bear's suit. Uneasily the boy approached the two animatronics and fell to the floor, something was most likely dying because of him. Marionette looked up noticing the boy and wiped some stray oil away from their eyes, "Yes, Leo?"

Leo looked down and hung his head, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…I….I took away someone you held dear to you."

"That is true, you did" Mari started and then approached the boy lifting their head up to meet them in the eyes, "But I can't think of any other way he would have chosen to temporarily leave this place. I am quite upset with you, you out of all people know better about this place."

Leo looked back down feeling tears form once more, "Marionette, I have a question. C-Can I take some of the fabric from Goldy's suit?"

"Why?" Mari asked quite curious.

Golden chuckled weakly, "Take what you need Leo, I won't be needing it."

Leo nodded and approached the bear and started to take some of the casing, "Golden….t-thank you…I….I really messed up didn't I?"

Golden shook their head, "You're young these things happen. Tell me what do you need this for?"

Mari watched as the young boy leaned in close and whispered something to the golden bear who seemed to nod in agreement. Their attention then turned as they felt a hand take their own and realized it was Toy Chica who looked worried about them. Everyone else gathered around the puppet as well showing their concern for their wellbeing. The kits approached Goldy and looked down sadly realizing the bear was no longer functioning, "Papa, what happens when we quit functioning?"

Foxy was struggling to find the right words until Mangle stepped in and pulled the kits close, "We just go to sleep until we're fixed and rebooted."

"Nothing else?" Morgan asked obviously scared.

Mangle nodded, "Nothing else, I promise."

Everyone turned their attention to Golden and realized that there would be no one to read to them in the Prize Corner now. Marionette sighed and returned to their box and looked at the books that lined the shelf. With Goldy gone for the time being they knew if there was anything that the golden bear would want, it would be to continue to spread cheer and happiness to the children. As the day started they noticed that children were already gathering but looked extremely confused and constantly asked where the golden bear was.

"Goldy had to go away for a bit to start feeling better" Mari cooed to the children who seemed to understand to a degree.

"Will he come back?" one girl asked.

Mari nodded and sat down cross legged with the children around them, "Until then will it be okay if I read to you?"

"Of course!" The kids cheered happily and one handed a book to the puppet.

Freddy and the others watched from the show stage and Pirate's Cove as Mari started to read to the children that visited them. A part of their world had gone missing, and was shipped off to be repaired. With Goldy gone Freddy knew that one his top priorities now would be to keep Mari safe and the toy models safe, and on top of that to keep tabs on Springtrap. The restored bear was starting to feel overwhelmed by feeling two hands on his shoulders and one take his he noticed that his friends were there for the long haul. The restored bear nodded and started to sing once more as their performance started for the fourth time that day. All the while he kept looking at Larry who seemed to remain dormant even as children looked at him. He wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the eagle, Fredbear made constant trips outside of his room to ensure the eagle hadn't moved.

'It's only going to get worse from here. Can we really stop him? Do we really stand a chance against two entities that are almost entirely evil? Gold, you place a lot of trust in us. Please hurry back we'll need you.' Fredbear thought troubled as the children and their parents started to leave.

=End=


	25. Marionette's Teddy

Marionette's Teddy

A/N: I really don't have much to say this time around. I can only hope that this chapter has the effect that I was after. If not, I have no regrets it was a fun one to write. I only own Larry, the kits, Crackers, and Leo. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy everyone.

Mari watched as another group of children left after another reading session. It was a typical Saturday afternoon for everyone, but the place still felt rather empty. It had been about four days since Golden was shipped out to the warehouse to be repaired. When the puppet was reading to the children or tending to prize corner they would often just hide in their box, it felt like a safe haven to them. A shelter from the apparent happiness of the children around them, something they usually loved but couldn't handle at the time. Just as the puppet was about to return to their box they heard someone approach them, "Can I help you?"

"M-Maybe" Leo responded timidly and looked towards the floor, "I…It's been awhile, huh…M-Marionette."

The puppet turned around and looked at the boy that Goldy had sacrificed himself for. The poor child appeared to be pale, and looked around nervously as if something were to come get him if he wasn't careful. In a sad way Leo in his current state reminded the puppet of Toy Bonnie's current state where his anxiety still showed itself quite often. However, Mari knew that Leo would only show up on a Saturday if he had a good reason to, "Hello Leo, you don't look well. Have you been getting enough rest?"

The boy shook his head and pulled out a box from the backpack they were carrying, "I…I made this….I would have given it to you sooner b-but I wanted to make s-sure it was perfect."

"What is it?" Mari asked curious taking the box from the trembling boy, "Leo why are you shaking?"

"I-I'm scared…and still upset…I…I just hope you like it.. I put so much effort into it….F-For you it had to be perfect…" Leo looked down almost as if he were fighting off tears.

Mari looked at the boy sadly and then turned to the box that was in their hands. With gentle care they removed the ribbon that kept it sealed. Carefully the puppet pulled out a stuffed bear, but the looks were uncanny to a certain one they were missing. Mari was touched by Leo's attempt to make amends, and took notice of the great care the boy had taken into crafting the bear, "So this is why you asked for some of his casing. Leo how did you make this?"

The boy jolted some as Mari patted their head, "We learned how to sew in our home economics class. Our last sewing assignment was to make a stuffed bear. I made two though the one I turned in for class that turned out okay, and this one as well….I put a lot more effort into it…I….I just feel horrible…it's my fault that he-"

"Leo that's enough" Mari responded gently and set the bear on their box, "Goldy is being repaired right now as we speak. They don't know how long it will be, but he'll be back before you know it. I do appreciate this Leo, it's like he's still here with me."

The boy looked up at the puppet and almost wanted to cry as Mari wiped away a few of his tears. It was a side of the Marionette that few have ever witnessed before. At times they almost fretted over an upset child or one of the animatronics like a mother would to their own child. The children adored the puppet for that reason, and so did Freddy and the others. If it hadn't been for the Marionette, and even Golden Freddy they wouldn't have been where they were now. However, everyone was hurt since they didn't know how to comfort the puppet at a time when they needed it. While they roamed around at night and kept an eye out for Springtrap, Marionette would usually just remain in their box and sleep. Leo wiped his eyes feeling slightly relieved that the puppet had appreciated his gift. As he got ready to leave the puppet pulled him back once more and surprisingly into a warm hug, "Hmmm?"

"Go home and rest child. You need to save your strength. I'm not upset with you, do not let that weigh on your conscious any longer. Goldy did what he did to protect all of us, even you. Don't worry though Springtrap will pay in time for what he has done." Mari told the troubled boy gently.

Leo nodded and started to leave bidding his friends goodbye. Once the children left for the day Freddy and the others surrounded the puppet's box curious to see what Leo had given them. Knocking on the outside of the box everyone was relieved as Mari appeared and looked at them, "I wasn't expecting such a great amount of company."

"We noticed Leo stopped by." Toy Freddy started.

Toy Chica nodded, "He looked so relieved when he left. We were curious why."

"It's almost like he found peace" Balloon Boy stated.

Bon looked towards the balloon child, "He did, his worst fear has been calmed. Since what happened he's been afraid that Marionette has been furious with them."

Fredbear peered into the box and chuckled slightly, "I didn't know you were into stuffed animals, Marionette."

Mari quickly grabbed the bear Leo had made for them and kept it close, "This one is special!"

Freddy took notice of the color of the bear and nodded, "That I can believe. We'll stay on watch tonight for Springtrap he's been unusually quiet since what happened."

"You don't think that he went with Goldy do you?" Chica asked.

Bon shook his head, "No, he's here alright…..just plotting or waiting for the right time to pull something."

"Awww that Golden Freddy plush is adorable!" Faye and Morgan called as they rushed towards the puppet, "Can we see it?"

Marionette looked a little uneasy but eventually handed the stuffed bear to the two kits who looked at it carefully and then returned it back to the puppet. Just as quickly as they had emerged they rushed back to Pirate's Cove at Mangle's call claiming that Crackers was now beating them in Monopoly. Mari laughed softly as the kits rushed away and noticed that the others were starting to disperse to follow their own interests for the night. Quickly they grabbed Bonnie's arm, "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Bonnie nodded, "Of course, what can I do to help?"

Mari looked towards the old music box that was hidden in the prize corner, "My music box broke when the kids vandalized the place. Could you repair it?"

The restored rabbit nodded and picked up the music box and started to look it over, "Hey Bon can you go get me a screwdriver!?"

Bon nodded and hurried to the back room and grabbed a screwdriver and returned to the prize counter, "Ah fixing the music box. Marionette, do you want us to stay close or-"

Mari looked towards the toy rabbit and shook their head, "Feel free to do as you wish. I'll be alright for the night, you two shouldn't be worrying about me."

"We can't help it" Bonnie responded and started to repair the music box, "Not after what happened."

Bon nodded, "While I was retrieving the screwdriver I could have sworn I heard Springtrap gloating, he's going in for another kill soon….who I don't know, but I can't shake this feeling off that it's going to hit hard."

"Well let's go get your mind off that" Bonnie sighed and began to drag Bon away from the Prize Corner, "IF you need anything, just call."

Mari nodded and watched as the rabbits left and then looked down to the golden bear that was in their arms once more. They looked carefully and could tell that the bear had been made with the upmost care, and that attention to detail was also high on Leo's list of what needed to be done. The poor child had poured a lot of effort into making something that they hoped would lift the puppet's spirits. As they reached for the music box it began to wind on its own causing the puppet to jolt slightly. They then looked to their new bear and pulled it close moving their head from side to side in tune with the music. Looking down they noticed that somehow Leo had found a way to give the bear glow in the dark eyes. As they continued to listen to their music box they looked at echoed images of the golden bear they were missing. Though the puppet told themselves since the beginning they would never cry, they realized that oil was sliding down their mask, "This is all I have left of you….I wish you were here so that I could have told you…"

As the music box unwound Marionette spoke quietly, "That I love you…"

With those words the puppet settled into their box for the night and kept the stuffed bear close to them, enjoying the fact that even though it wasn't supposed to hold such emotions, it did anyways. As the Marionette fell into their sleep mode they never noticed that the glowing eyes of their stuffed bear looked up at them, or the stuffed paw that placed itself upon their mask as to offer comfort. As the puppet slept, their now stuffed protector watched over them, and would continue to do so until their body returned from being repaired. They weren't sure how they had ended up in this new form, but it would have to do for the time being. Their only guess is that when the puppet had touched the stuffed bear, Gold's energy and strength had transferred to it.

Golden watched from his now stuffed form and leaned against Mari as they rested, "I love you too, Mari."

As the puppet began their rest everyone else relished the fact that they were able to hear their confession to Goldy, and were sure if he were there the same words would have been returned. Both versions of Freddy and Chica smiled realizing their guess was right. Foxy and Mangle though the puppets words were sweet and caring. The kits and Crackers had paid no attention since they were still in a fight about who had actually won Monopoly. The kits claimed the parrot had cheated, and the parrot objected and claimed that the kits cheated instead. The Balloon Children laughed happily as they played Scrabble with Bonnie, Bon, and Fredbear in the break room, "About time they said it."

Bonnie nodded, "Indeed, and sorry to break this to you, but I win!"

"Awww" the four other players groaned.

Both rabbits looked towards each other and nodded, while the others had just heard Marionette's confession they had managed to pick up on someone else's as well. Fredbear had noticed the change, and figured that somehow the rabbits could hear something that no one else could. Before long the bear found himself holding back his rage when he was introduced to a game called UNO.

Meanwhile in a dark room Springtrap laughed darkly as he started to make his next plan. He had found the ideal target of the toy models and knew if they could overpower them and take control of their body, it wouldn't be difficult to take care of the other ones. Separating himself from Larry he bode his former body farewell and made his way through the shadows. He watched as Toy Freddy had gone to retrieve something at Toy Chica's request leaving him an open target. He smirked and threw himself into the toy model before they could even react or make a noise. He was ready for the next phase of his plan, destroy the remaining toy models.

=End=


	26. A Toy's Concern

A Toy's Concern

A/N: I really don't have much to say this time around. Poor Toy Freddy, will he be able to fight against Springtrap, or has the end of the toy models finally come? I want to thank everyone for the feedback. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations, enjoy!

It had been roughly a week and a half since Golden's sacrifice, and about a week since Springtrap had taken possession of Toy Freddy. The shadow was impressed that the toy made constant attempts to expel him, but lacked the power to do so. In this new body Springtrap was much closer to accomplishing his goal. If he could kill the toy models it would give him the strength to overpower the restored ones and end them once and for all. However, when he tried to do anything to cause harm to Toy Chica, somehow the toy bear managed to fight back. The toy chicken wasn't oblivious to what was going on, and was starting to become concerned by Toy Freddy's actions.

"Freddy, are you alright?" Toy Chica asked one night after the children left.

The toy bear looked at the chicken and started to walk away, "Just leave me alone!"

Everyone looked in shock as the toy bear left and Toy Chica fell to the floor looking upset and defeated. Bon was quick to offer his hand to his friend and pulled her up, "Is there anything I can do?"

The toy chicken looked at their friend and shook their head and cried into their shoulder, "Something's wrong I just know it! He….he's never acted like this….what happened to him….w-where is my Freddy?"

Bon looked down sadly and then turned to his brother, "Can you keep an eye on her? I'm going after him."

"Hold on a minute" Freddy cautioned to the toy, "Look."

Everyone watched as Larry started to approach the stage. As if by instinct Foxy pulled Mangle and the kits close to him and glared at the eagle. Chica watched as the restored eagle fell to the ground and looked up at her and the other models. Freddy looked at the eagle curiously, "What brings you here, Springtrap?"

"H-He's gone" Larry was barely able to speak, "H-he's moved to another body!"

Bonnie looked at the restored eagle and pulled Toy Bonnie and Chica behind him, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Allow me." Fredbear stated as his shadow emerged and passed through the animatronic eagle, "He's not here."

"Then where- Oh no…" JJ looked to Balloon Boy, "We're in trouble then!"

BB nodded, "Freddy what are we going to do!?"

Freddy looked at the remaining toy models and his friends, "I need time to think about this….I fear that our assumptions are true…but there has to be a way to help him without destroying him…right?"

"Maybe go talk things over with Marionette?" Chica asked placing a hand on Freddy's arm, "They may have an idea on what to do."

"Good idea…" Freddy sighed and made his way for the puppets box with Chica at his side.

The balloon children quickly made their way to Pirate's Cove to spend the night playing with the kits. Fredbear had decided to go follow Freddy and Chica to see if he could learn anything else about their possible options. That just left Toy Chica, Bon, and Bonnie on the show stage. Just as she was about to leave and wonder off Bon caught her arm, "Don't go. You can hang out with us tonight."

"A-Are you sure?" the toy chicken asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Of course we are, you're always welcome to join us."

Bon nodded, "Besides, with Springtrap lurking around it's too dangerous for any of us to go off on our own. Freddy would never forgive me if I let something happen to you."

"Bon…" Toy Chica looked down and hugged the toy rabbit once more, "I still feel horrible about-"

"Enough about that" Bon sighed softly and looked towards Bonnie, "It's in the past, no need to worry about it now. Besides I'm happy and content with where I'm at. I'm alive with my best friends and older brother there's nothing else I want."

The toy chicken looked down but understood where her friend was coming from. No matter what Bon always seemed to be the most optimistic of everyone. He could have been mostly destroyed and he would still find a reason to be happy and care for others. Part of her wished she could function like that, being so carefree about everything. She couldn't though, there was something wrong with Freddy, and it weighed heavily on her mind. She perked up slightly as Bon and Bonnie both started to play on their guitars softly. As if by instinct or programming she started to sing along as they played. Her gentle voice echoed through the whole building and seemed to have an effect on a certain bear.

"That voice" Toy Freddy groaned grabbing his head, "Chica….please….please forgive me."

Springtrap escaped from the toy and glared at him, "You should just accept your fate, you are doomed from here on out."

"I won't allow you to hurt her!" Freddy snapped and revealed his endo-eyes, "I don't care what happens to me I will never allow you to lay so much as a finger on her!"

Springtrap lunged back into the toy bear and laughed deep from within, "You'll break just like the others have. You are nothing but a mere toy, what would you even know about love?"

"M-More than you'd ever know" Freddy groaned and held his head once more, "I have witnessed love in so many forms. The love Freddy holds for all his friends to keep them safe, the love Bon had for Chica, and how even though his feelings couldn't be returned he cared deeply enough for her to allow himself to be destroyed. Then there is the love Bonnie has for his little brother, I have yet to see anything that can over power the love between siblings."

"You are nothing but a mere machine!" Springtrap responded almost sounding angry.

Toy Freddy started to laugh, "When we were given life, somehow we were also instilled with emotions, we formed our own personalities…. You don't even begin to understand what you are dealing with, Springtrap."

The toy bear gripped their head once more as Springtrap tried to take control, but as long as he could hear Toy Chica sing, the shadow seemed to be held back. Using it to his advantage he started to make his way towards the other toy models, hoping that if he fell perhaps they could end Springtrap quickly. As he approached the stage the three remaining bots noticed him, and Bon jumped down and offered his hand to Freddy, "Everything okay, Fred?"

"B-Bonnie…." Freddy could barely choke out his words, "I…I don't want to hurt you…"

Bon nodded and formed to his shadow and extended his hand once more, "I know, but Chica is worried about you. As am I."

Freddy looked down and back up to his friend, "I c-can't, I can't let him hurt either of you! Bon I'm a dead bot walking! Please….Please keep her safe I can't hold him back much longer…"

"Freddy, we'll get through this." Bon spoke gently.

Freddy nodded but soon Springtrap took over and managed to overtake the smaller shadow rabbit and temporarily disable them. Bonnie was about to move in front of Toy Chica but instead she shook her head and looked at Springtrap dead in the eyes. Almost as if by instinct she started to sing once more, except it was the song that both Freddy and Bonnie had sung at the time the two toys had finally overcome their grief over Bon's sacrifice. Upon hearing her voice, the toy bear started to fight back against the shadow controlling him. The three present bots could hear as the toy bears servos tried their hardest to prevent themselves from any movement if it meant harm to the toy chicken. As Toy Freddy strained against Springtrap the shadow tried a different method and drained the toy bear of his energy, and then leaped for the toy chicken. Before the shadow could make contact Bonnie quickly hit it with his guitar causing Springtrap to land against the wall. The shadow let out a twisted laugh and started to phase out, he had already robbed the toy bear of his energy.

"B-Bonnie…T-Thank you!" Toy Chica turned to the lavender rabbit, "What was that?"

"Kicking ass in C sharp." Bon replied.

Bonnie shook his head, "No that seemed more like a C flat if you ask me."

"W-whatever it was thank you!" Toy Chica quickly turned her attention to Toy Freddy, "F-Freddy!?"

The toy bear collapsed to the floor but let out a faint chuckle as he started to power down, "I-I'm sorry I need to rest for the time being. Springtrap drained me of my energy. H-he's hunting us for our energy he believes if he keeps leaching off us toys…that he'll be able to overpower Freddy….We can't let that happen. Bon, keep her and others safe, I know I can count on you."

"Just take it easy" Bon looked down as Freddy powered down.

Toy Chica kept the toy bear in her arms and looked towards her friends, "T-that makes three victims now doesn't it?"

Bonnie and Bon nodded, both hoping that somehow Freddy would have an idea on how to stop Springtrap before he became even stronger. Meanwhile in the prize corner Freddy, Chica, and Fredbear had found a surprise in what they had come across. When they had approached the prize corner they noticed that Mari had already powered down, but something, no someone had kept a watchful eye over them. They had noticed the plush that Leo had made for the puppet was moving on its own, and despite its size was very protective of the dormant puppet.

"Can I help the three of you?" the plush spoke looking at the three animatronics.

Chica looked at the plush, "That voice….it sounds so familiar."

"Indeed it does, but where?" Fredbear tried to think.

Freddy looked at the plush and noticed the glowing eyes, "Goldy, is that you?"

"I'm glad to see you're still in one piece, Freddy" Golden responded, "I'm glad you were able to tell it was me even though I look like this."

"How did you end up like that anyways?" Chica asked.

Golden shrugged, "I guess when Mari touched the plush Leo made for them my energy was transferred to this body. Once mine comes back I should be able to return to it with no problem. Now then, what did you need to see Mari about?"

"Springtrap, he's growing bolder. He's been hunting the toys and we think he's started to use Toy Freddy as a body since Larry seems to be free from his control" Freddy sighed, "It's been rough, chaotic, and I'm not even sure on what to do. I was hoping that maybe they had some advice, but if they're resting we really don't want to disturb them."

"How many has he killed?" Golden asked gravely.

"As of now, three" Toy Chica responded as she helped Bon carry Toy Freddy's body.

Freddy's jaw dropped upon seeing his friend, "Then it's already begun. Where are the balloon children?"

"They're safe with Foxy in Pirate's Cove" Bonnie responded and looked to his friend, "Freddy, what are we going to do?"

Just as Freddy was about to speak another voice spoke causing everyone to look as the puppet started to emerge from their box, "It seems that maybe it's time I stepped in."

"Mari you're awake!" Fredbear almost seemed relieved, "We had actually come to speak with you."

Mari nodded and knelt in front of Toy Freddy, "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you….rest well it'll be over soon and we'll all be at peace. Springtrap's terror is coming to an end."

Everyone nodded and noticed that Foxy, Mangle, the kits, and the balloon children were approaching the prize corner. BB, JJ, and Mangle looked down when they realized that their Freddy had fallen to Springtrap, and instantly went to Toy Chica's side to comfort her. Mari looked to their plush of Golden and kept it close and spoke to it quietly, "We'll be together again soon. I'm sure you won't approve of what I am going to do, but I can't endure this existence without you. Springtrap must be stopped, I have to do what I can….Please watch over them."

With those final words the puppet placed the plush back on their box and started their search for Springtrap.

"MARI WAIT!" Freddy called, but it was too late the puppet had already left their sight.

=End=


	27. Just Gold

Just Gold

A/N: Marionette going against Springtrap, what could they be thinking? The title may be an indicator of who's going to pretty much steal the show. I really don't think this story is done just yet, so just hang on for the ride and enjoy.

Marionette searched through the whole building trying to find Springtrap. With another one of the toys fallen it meant he was getting closer to his goal of destroying them all. The puppet had grown concerned realizing that the ones that had suffered the most were the toys. The shadow refused to try and attack the restored models with the exception of Goldy, and now they knew why. The toy models despite their size had a great deal of energy behind them, they needed it when it came to performing various duties around the place. Turning a corner they looked around cautiously as Springtrap's laugh echoed through the hallway.

"Pull yourself together" Mari spoke to calm their nerves.

Springtrap emerged from the shadows and looked at the puppet, "Did you not learn from last time? No matter, at least that accursed bear isn't here to save you this time!"

"I will put a stop to this once and for all!" the puppet spoke and got ready to confront the shadow.

All throughout the empty building the screams of the puppet and the shadow it fought could be heard. Freddy noticed that Goldy was getting uneasy and wanted to do something to help. The restored bear picked up the plush bear and looked to them, "Goldy, there's nothing you can do like this."

"They'll kill them!" Goldy sounded worried.

Toy Chica looked at the plush bear, "You would do anything for them, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. I'd do anything to protect all of you, especially them." Goldy looked towards the area where the screams were resonating from and jumped down from Mari's box, "I'm going to help them."

"Goldy wait!" Freddy groaned as the golden stuffed bear rushed towards the sounds of the screams, "Is ANYONE listening?"

"You say something?" Bonnie asked looking towards his friend, which caused the restored bear to groan in frustration.

"Bon we need to do something!" BB looked to the toy rabbit, "What do we do!?"

"We trust him" Bon sighed and turned towards the remaining toy models, "I know Goldy, he wouldn't run off like that if he didn't have a plan."

"You think so?" JJ asked.

The toy rabbit nodded and then turned to Freddy, "We need to figure out a plan in case he fails. I doubt he will, but a back up never hurt right?"

Freddy nodded surprised on how quickly the toy rabbit was able to take over where his friend stood. The restored bear could tell that the small rabbit was still uncomfortable with the idea, but was most likely doing it so their friend could rest easy. As Freddy got everyone gathered around the other side of the building had grown quiet, and it had all of them concerned. In one of the rooms Mari struggled to get back up, yet managed to dodge another blow from Springtrap. As the puppet had feared the shadow was fighting with the strength of three animatronics, and with their frail body it seemed like their end would be near.

Just as Springtrap was about to land another blow, something had taken the hit. Mari looked up shocked to see their teddy bear was standing in front of them with their arms stretched out. Shakily they got up and noticed the bear seemed to follow them and continued to stand in front of them as if to act as a shield.

"What kind of trick is this!?" Springtrap demanded.

Mari looked at their bear, "H-How is this possible."

The stuffed bear turned around and looked at the puppet, "Hello sweetie."

"G-Gol….Gold….y…" Mari was barely able to speak.

Goldy nodded and then turned to Springtrap, "What do you say, are you ready for round three?"

"Naturally" Springtrap responded and ignored the stuffed bear and went straight for the weakened puppet.

Before Mari could react Golden had jumped in front of them and the room was engulfed in a bright light. Springtrap was thrown back against the wall and Mari looked up noticing a hand was being offered to them. It was the same golden color that they had come to adore and without a second thought took the hand offered to them. Golden picked Mari up and looked back towards Springtrap. The shadow groaned and glared at the golden bear, "Why won't you just die!?"

"You have hurt my friends and family." Golden spoke darkly.

Springtrap laughed and vanished towards the generator room, "Then you can all perish together."

"He's going to…" Mari almost sounded horrified, "Goldy he's going to burn the place down!"

"He's not taking us with it though" Golden responded and teleported Mari back to the prize corner relieved to see everyone was gathered around, "Good we're all here. Springtrap has decided to set the building on fire to get rid of all of us."

"What!?" Freddy looked shocked, "What are we going to do then?"

"Calm down Freddy" Goldy looked towards the vents, "When Rex upgraded me he placed a protocol that if something were to happen I can lead everyone towards one of the manager's houses."

"That's what we're going to do then?" Mari asked still being held by the golden bear.

Gold nodded and noticed that both Freddy and Bonnie were heading towards Fredbear's room, "AND where are you two going?"

"Just to grab a few things" Bonnie called.

Golden sighed and shook his head, "Those two I swear…"

"I think it's sweet." Mari responded gently, "Those two have worked so hard to restore Fredbear's name and legacy. We probably don't have much time do we?"

"Not really" Golden set Mari down and looked around, "Normally I would tell you to gather important things but we don't have time for that now. We need to evacuate immediately."

Everyone nodded and Larry looked towards the group and was about to wonder off ready to die in the fire until Golden and Mari stopped him. The golden bear extended his hand towards the eagle, "You're free from him. While I was being repaired I heard that a new company has purchased you. It'll be more of your liking as well."

"I appreciate you telling me this" Larry looked down and then back towards the golden bear, "I'm sorry….for everything I have done. I should have listened…"

"It's all water under the bridge now" Golden responded and turned towards Freddy who was returning with Bonnie behind him, "What on earth did you two grab?"

"Oh this that and the other thing" Freddy responded.

Everyone gathered around as the golden bear continued to explain what was going to happen, and how they would be able to keep them safe for the time being. Chances were while the place was being rebuilt or restored they would be moved to the old building. Everyone nodded and the kits seemed to take interest in what the old building was going to be like. However, the calm was quickly broken once Faye realized that she had left her bow back in the den. As she was about to run for it a burning beam fell in front of her causing her to back off.

"Faye it's just a bow we can make you another one!" Mangle tried to calm the upset kit.

Faye shook her head, "No, that one was special Papa put so much effort into it!"

"Allow me then" Golden responded and teleported to the flame engulfed den.

The golden bear quickly grabbed Faye's bow, and Morgan's ship so the young kit would also have his most precious treasure as well. The golden bear was concerned that the buildings sparkler system hadn't kicked on yet. Part of him was sure that somehow Springtrap had managed to disable it as well. It had all seemed like a well thought out plot to move them to a turf where the shadow would have an advantage. The bear couldn't figure out why the shadow would destroy the building it haunted. What was Springtrap really aiming to do? What was in the old building that would give him the upper hand? Shaking the thoughts away for the time being the bear quickly returned to the Prize Corner. Faye and Morgan quickly tackled the bear realizing what he had saved, and even their parents had expressed their gratitude.

"We should get out of here" Freddy looked around, "The sprinklers still haven't come on. That's concerning."

Bonnie nodded, "I agree with you there Freddy. What is that deranged shadow trying to do….it doesn't matter though first priority is getting out of here alive. All of us."

Golden nodded, "Bonnie I will most likely need your help since you're the only other one capable of teleporting."

The restored rabbit nodded and listened as Golden explained what he was to do. The restored models paired up with Golden while the toy models and Larry paired with Bonnie in order to escape the building. The restored rabbit watched as Golden and the others vanished and then turned towards the one's he was responsible for, "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and kept a tight hold on one another, Bonnie, and the dormant body of Toy Freddy. Without even putting much thought into it Bonnie fixed his mind on the location they were to end up at, and before the others could even comprehend what was going on they were standing outside of a house. Golden waved to them and instantly everyone was gathered around the bear once more.

"Goldy, where are we? Who lives here?" Chica asked.

Golden looked towards the house, "Jeremy lives here. For the time being since they were evicted Mike and Leo live here as well."

"Awww so they did lose their place? That's a shame." Mangle looked down, "So how are we going to get their attention? It's the dead of night."

Golden turned towards Bon and Bonnie, "How would you two feel about going in and letting Jeremy know that we're here?"

"Why us?" Bon asked and then realized why, "Ohhh….well I guess it could be fun. What do you say, Brother?"

Bonnie nodded, "Sounds like fun, however I need to do a few things first."

Everyone watched as Bonnie quickly removed the top part of his face to where the only thing that remained was his jaw. The restored rabbit then removed their left arm and left it in the care of Freddy who seemed utterly shocked. Bon stifled a laugh and looked around the house for a way to get in. Freddy looked at the two rabbits and shook their head, "Goldy are you sure about this? Those two have given him nightmares."

"Why do you think I chose them? They're perfect for the job." Golden responded and turned towards Freddy, "Like you wouldn't have either?"

Freddy tried to hold back a laugh, "Okay you got me there. I do find it funny that someone has nightmares about two rabbits who most likely wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"But they try to hurt me" Crackers responded.

Foxy shrugged, "Ye had it coming Crackers."

Larry watched as everyone interacted, but still felt alienated until the puppet approached them, "Ummm…"

"We already forgave you" Mari started off, "We know our home isn't your ideal place. I'm sure at some point though you'll find where you belong. I am relieved to see you free from Springtrap's corruption and control though."

"T-Thanks" Larry was almost dumfounded and then the balloon children approached him, "You two don't find me repulsive?"

"You're looking at the two most hated animatronics by the guards" BB started.

JJ decided to finish for her counterpart, "So in comparison you're probably well liked and a welcome sight."

Larry nodded slightly fazed and then realized that both Freddy and Chica were approaching him, "If you two want to tear into me again I don't blame you."

"Nah" Chica responded upbeat.

Freddy nodded, "Welcome back to our world, Larry. I hope you learned from what you decided to do."

Larry nodded, "I have. Also uhhhh…..Where did the two bunnies go?"

Freddy looked towards Jeremy's house, "I'm sure they just decided to go play with one of their favorite guards."

=End=


	28. A Living Nightmare

A Living Nightmare

A/N: Yay Goldy is back, now to have some fun tormenting a certain guard. What was Springtrap's plan? You'll find out soon enough I assure you. As usual I only own Larry, the kits, and Crackers, everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy everyone!

Bonnie and Bon stalked through Jeremy's house as quietly as possible. Since they had no idea of what the layout was like they had to take guesses on where they were actually going. So far they had managed to find the kitchen, dining room, stairs to the basement, and the living room. As they approached another hallway Bon noticed someone had looked out holding a flashlight. The toy model quickly blinked but realized that their counterpart had now become partially disoriented.

"Stay here, I'll go see who decided to flash us." Bon spoke quietly.

Bonnie nodded, "Be careful."

Bon nodded and phased to his shadow to blend in better with the dark hall while Bonnie took refuge behind a corner. The shadow rabbit traveled along the wall and stopped at one of the doors where he presumed the light had come from. Opening the door slightly he noticed he had stumbled upon Mike's room, and the guard was out cold apparently enjoying a nice dream. Bon shook his head and looked back noticing the red eyes of his brother peering from the corner. He shook his head once more and winced slightly as Bonnie was disoriented once again from the light. The shadow quickly turned around and noticed that it was coming from the next room over. Carefully he stood by the door and listened as a quiet voice kept pleading that whatever was out there was finally gone. Taking a huge risk the toy rabbit turned back to their regular form and gently opened the door only to be blinded by the flashlight. Instead of screaming or anything he just rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the room causing Leo to back away slightly until he realized who it was, "Bon?"

"Please just turn that off" Bon groaned as he tried to regain his sight.

Leo dropped his light and rushed to the toy's side, "S-Sorry! I…I t-thought you were one of them."

"One of them?" Bon asked blinking finally able to see again.

Leo looked down, "Since that night I have been having horrible nightmares. Half the time I can't sleep anymore because of them. I always feel like Spingtrap is haunting me like he's just waiting at the end of the hall."

"That's why you kept flashing a light down the hall?" Bon asked curious.

Leo nodded, "Jeremy told me that the older models would get disoriented by bright lights. Since Spingtrap is about as old as they get….I thought maybe it would work against him too."

"I see, well Spingtrap isn't here he actually set the building on fire though. All of us managed to get out at least." Bon started.

"Then who was at the other end of the hall?" Leo asked curious.

Bon looked at Leo, "That was my brother actually."

"That was Bonnie?!" Leo almost turned pale, "Oh no I hope he's okay! Should we go check on him?"

Before Bon could say anything Bonnie could be heard right outside the door. Leo quickly opened it and allowed the rabbit into his room and took notice of their changed appearance, "What happened to your arm and face?"

"I don't need them for the time being" Bonnie responded, "Leo can you tell us where Jeremey's room is?"

Leo nodded looking a little perplexed, "Sure, why though?"

"We need to let him know that we're here, and probably tell him about what happened to the building." Bon responded getting up.

Leo started to understand, "Okay, why don't you tell the others they can hide out in the basement? It's supposed to rain tonight I can't imagine that you guys and water would get along too well."

"Good point. Bon, would you go tell them?" Bonnie asked.

Bon nodded and phased back outside and approached the others, "Leo said we can hide out in the basement. It's supposed to rain and he doesn't want anything to happen to us."

Freddy nodded, "Thank you Bon. Any word on Jeremy?"

"We're getting there. Leo's going to show us where his room is, and we'll be sure to get him up and moving." Bon responded almost sounding happy at the idea of getting to play with Jeremy again.

The restored bear nodded and watched as the shadow returned back to the house. Part of him was relieved to see Bon's playful side once more. He turned his attention back to the dormant body of his toy counterpart and gently picked them up. Toy Freddy had put up a fight against Springtrap, though in the end he didn't win. Without another word Golden Freddy teleported everyone into the basement and noticed that it was entirely finished, and looked much like a game room. Their attention was pulled away from looking around as they heard footsteps approach the stairs. Everyone froze as the lights came on and Leo rushed down the stairs happy to see everyone.

"Hey guys!" Leo smiled sheepishly.

Toy Chica pulled the young boy into a hug, "Leo! It's so good to see you again!"

Leo rubbed the back of his head, "Bonnie and Bon told me about what's going on. Is it true that Springtrap decided to burn the place down?"

Freddy nodded, "It's true alright."

"This kid isn't afraid of us…odd" Fredbear commented looking at Leo, "Ah I remember you now. You're the child Golden sacrificed himself for."

Leo looked down at the mention of the golden bear, "I-If the building is gone….d-does that mean he is too?"

"Far from it, Leo." Golden responded and laughed as the boy instantly plowed into him, "As you can see I'm back in one piece."

"I'm so glad" Leo responded almost sounding like he was in tears.

Mari laughed softly, "I told you Leo, he'd be back before you know it."

The boy nodded and everyone's attention turned to Bonnie and Bon who appeared in the basement. The two looked at the vent system that ran under the floor and almost seemed to be quietly discussing something amongst themselves. Without even saying much Bonnie removed part of the vent and helped Bon climb into it before replacing the piece he took down. He then turned towards his friends waved, and teleported back upstairs into Jeremy's room. Hearing the sounds of his little brother crawling through the vent almost sounded like music to him. The two rabbits were quite surprised and yet happy that he former guards vent system was dated and the vents were large enough to be crawled through. It wasn't exactly practical for a house to have such a vent system, but for this instance they weren't going to complain.

Jeremy groaned while he tossed and turned, he was having another nightmare of his time serving as the night guard in one of the old locations. He had just turned on his flashlight and noticed withered Bonnie standing at the entrance of his office before turning to enter one of the party rooms. He started to panic realizing that everyone was on the move, pulling up his monitor he could hear someone crawling in the right vent and quickly turned the light but realized no one was there. Pulling up his monitor he noticed that Toy Bonnie was sitting in the vent, and when he checked the left vent Bonnie could be seen in it. For some reason the faceless rabbit almost seemed to be enough to induce fear into the guard, yet the poor mutilated chicken didn't bother him.

"Maybe if I just stare at him long enough he'll stop moving." Jeremy thought out loud until the screen cut out.

Pulling his monitor down he realized that the faceless rabbit was now staring directly at him. Quickly he threw on the empty Freddy head and sighed in relief as it warded Bonnie off. However, he had made the mistake of not checking on the toy model first. As soon as he lifted his mask the blue rabbit wasted no time scaring him. He was thankful at least that the two rabbits didn't try to stuff him into a suit, but instead had decided to go and talk about how the toy rabbit was conflicted about something on their mind.

Bon and Bonnie looked at Jeremy as he started to wake up slightly. The two rabbits nodded and put their best effort forward into their screams causing the guard to jolt awake and rush into Bonnie. Disoriented Jeremy looked around and noticed two red pin prick eyes looking down at him. Instantly he started to panic, babble, and then pass out. Bon quickly caught their fainted friend and turned towards his brother, "Whoops."

"Maybe we over did it" Bonnie scratched the back of his head, "Let's get him into the living room and revived."

As the two animatronics worked to get Jeremy on the couch Mike came out wielding a golf club and then proceeded to attack Bon with it. It was a bad idea on the guards part since it put Bonnie into a defensive mode and the rabbit quickly caught the guard forced them into a chair and both rabbits were certain the guard had probably wet themselves. As Mike sat there finally processing what was going on Jeremy came to and looked at the two animatronic rabbits standing in his living room, "The hell…..what are you two doing here!? Also you two are assholes!"

"Yeah yeah love you too Jeremy" Bon responded trying to fix his jaw that Mike managed to knock loose.

Jeremy then looked to Bonnie, "Why are you here?"

"Springtrap burned the building down. Golden Freddy was able to get us here. Everyone is hiding down in the basement. Freddy sent us to wake you up and explain what was going on."

"And the reason you're missing part of your face and arm?" the former guard asked raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie shrugged, "Just for old time's sake I guess."

Jeremy sighed and started for the basement Mike and the two rabbits following him. Grabbing his phone, he also called the corporate office that had already been alerted of the situation considering the burning building had quickly made it onto the airwaves. Jeremy assured everyone that the animatronics were safe, and asked on what would be done. Everyone watched as Jeremy nodded and wrote down a few things before hanging up the phone. Mike looked at all the models that were in the basement and looked relieved to see Golden again, and stifled a laugh as Leo had fallen asleep against the golden bear, but so had the puppet.

"Good to see you again, Goldy" Mike smiled.

Golden nodded, "Sorry to drop in like this Jeremy."

"It's fine" Jeremy sighed and looked towards the animatronics, "Until the building is repaired we're going back to the old one. I can only wonder what that demented shadow is up to. What could be at the old building…unless…."

"Jeremy?" Freddy asked.

"Which building…" Jeremy started to pace back and forth.

The toy models looked at the guard, "Ours was torn down wasn't it?"

"That was the plan at first" Jeremy started, "But in the end I think they converted it to a warehouse. Which means…. Oh no….there's another spring lock suit in that building."

Freddy and the others looked alarmed, "That was his plan this whole time. To get back to a body that he could call his own."

"Take that strength, and then add the three animatronics strength he's drained….Freddy we don't stand a chance here!" Chica sounded distressed.

Fredbear placed a hand on the concerned chickens shoulder, "There is always a way. We will find it, and ensure that Spingtrap is stopped once and for all."

"We'll do whatever we can to help!" Toy Chica responded as well looking down to Toy Freddy, "No matter what!"

Foxy nodded keeping his family close, "We be at your call, Freddy."

"We're not going to let this continue" Mangle added, "However, I wish we could find somewhere safe for the kits."

"No way!" Faye and Morgan turned to face their parents, "We want to help save our home too!"

Larry looked around everyone and nodded, "I want to help as well. I have a score to settle with that bastard."

"Join the club" Freddy responded stifling a laugh, "Then it's decided we'll all go together and put an end to this. Jeremy when will the building be ready?"

"It'll be in a few days. Until then I've been instructed to keep you guys here." Jeremy replied and looked at the clock, "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed. So please keep it down."

Everyone nodded except for the balloon children who decided to laugh instead until Golden shushed them. As everyone powered down Fredbear remained awake feeling conflicted knowing he would have to face against his old friend, and most likely destroy them. As he stood there conflicted Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fredbear, I know this isn't easy. I still hope that somehow Spring Bonnie is in there and we can reason with him….If he isn't though...you won't be against him alone."

"Thank you, Freddy." Fredbear responded and turned to the bear that replaced him, "I do appreciate it. You and the others have done so much to make me feel welcome amongst you."

"That's because you are" everyone responded causing the oldest bear to start to tear up.

Through all of his years, he finally had one thing he always wanted.

A family.

=End=


	29. Day Off

Day Off

A/N: Has anyone figured out what I am plotting yet? This chapter will be containing a few doctor who references, and the return of one of the gang. I only own Leo, Larry, the kits, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. This chapter may be the longest one since there is a lot of song content that will be involved. The songs will be Dream of Something Sweet by K-391 ft. Cory Friesenhan, This Close by Flyleaf as well as Again by Flyleaf. Enjoy!

Freddy and the others awoke early in the morning as they heard Mike and Jeremy talking upstairs. The restored bear listened intently as the current and former guard discussed that they had been called in on a Saturday to help get the building ready. As the two continued to talk Mike had shown concern that there was no one around to watch Leo while he was away.

"Mike, we have a basement full of animatronics who are probably going to be bored if they don't' find something to do" Jeremy sipped at his coffee, "Besides I think Leo would rather hang out with them, then go with us."

"But-" Mike started as Leo approached the two, "Morning kiddo."

"Awww you two are leaving?" Leo asked sounding defeated already.

Jeremy nodded, "Sorry kid, but tell you what. Why don't you go get breakfast and head downstairs? I know I usually say no food down there, but I'll make an exception since your friends are probably down there waiting for you. Also the cable is finally installed down there too so you can watch TV if they're still in their sleep mode. On top of that the game systems are fair game, I'm sure that Freddy and Bonnie would be awesome at Rock Band."

"Probably more so than you two!" Leo teased and rushed down into the basement with a package of pop tarts.

They boy grinned from ear to ear as the animatronics turned and faced him all waving towards him. Leo quickly plopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV, "Morning guys!"

"Morning Leo" everyone responded warmly.

Jeremy walked down the stairs, "I hate to throw this trouble maker at you, but Mike and I got called to work on the building. Do you think you can handle him for a day?"

"I dunno" Chica looked at Leo and winked, "What do you think guys?"

Freddy chuckled, "IF he misbehaves we'll just put him in a suit or something. I think he would fit."

"Freddy you're awful" Jeremy sighed and chuckled, "Feel free to do as you want down here. We'll be back at some point in the evening."

"Take care!" Toy Chica waved as the former guard left and noticed Leo had already turned the TV on.

Chica turned her attention to the TV as she watched some sort of mad man in a blue box argue with a woman who just burst in wearing a wedding gown. Confused she tilted her head to the side, "Leo who's that?"

"Oh that's Donna! She's one of the 10th Doctor's companions!" Leo grinned.

"Companions? Doctor?" Mangle asked looking curious.

Leo nodded, "Oh this show is called Doctor Who. It's a British Scifi series that involves the Doctor, a time traveler who travels in his TARDIS, and often a human companion. I'm actually really glad that Donna is the 10th's companion and not the 9th's."

"Why's that?" Toy Chica asked sitting next to him.

Leo smiled faintly, "Because Donna and the 9th Doctor would do nothing but sass one another. The universe would end because they'd never be able to get anything done!"

"Doesn't sound like a stable work relationship" Fredbear mused.

As the animatronics watched the show with their human friend Mari and Golden picked up Toy Freddy's body and started to proceed to find somewhere to work on him. They came across a blue door and Goldy opened it realizing that it was a small room which looked to be an office at one point. The gold bear found it humorous since the doctor's blue box was bigger on the inside, and so was the room they just found. As they set the dormant Toy on the table Mari took notice of Goldy looking around, "What is it?"

Goldy looked at Mari trying to stifle a laugh, "It really is bigger on the inside."

"I guess so" Mari sighed softly and looked down at the dormant toy, "We'll put you back together again."

Goldy looked at the dormant toy and started to help the puppet take them apart and repair the damage that was done. Meanwhile as the two mysterious animatronics worked, and the others were caught up in Doctor Who Bon rested in his shadow form in a dark corner of the room. The toy rabbit was trying to fend off another break down, their sleep had been nothing but the flashback of being killed, and the doubt that he was even who he claimed to be. Looking down at his hand he flexed his fingers and pondered what his existence really meant. He was nothing but a spare endoskeleton the puppet had, some original parts, but mostly spares. Was he really who he claimed to be, or was he just an imposter?

"You okay, Bon?" Fredbear asked startling the toy shadow.

Bon looked up at Fredbear, "O-Oh hey….y-yeah I'm fine."

"You and I both know that's a lie." Fredbear stated and looked at the toy sadly, "What's wrong?"

"Do you ever doubt that you are who you claim to be? How do I know I'm really me? I'm nothing but spare parts and a few original ones." Bon sighed sadly.

Fredbear shook his head, "Remember I am nothing but a bare endoskeleton that Bonnie modified, and covered with a suit you and the other toys created. I am still me though. I am still Fredbear regardless of what I'm made of. As far as I'm concerned you are still you, Bonnie. It doesn't matter on appearance, it's what's on the inside and you believe in that makes you unique."

The toy rabbit looked up at the oldest animatronic and nodded understanding to a degree. Before they could speak Mari approached them and asked that they help with something. Bon nodded and followed Mari into the room and noticed that they had managed to repair Toy Freddy, and that the bear was functional once more.

"Freddy!" Bonnie seemed relieved and happy.

Freddy pulled the rabbit into a hug, "Thank you Bonnie. Mari and Goldy told me everything. Listen, could you help me with something? I want to let Toy Chica know I'm back in a special way."

"What do you have in mind?" Bon asked.

Freddy grabbed his mic that had remained in his hand, "Just follow my lead."

Bon nodded and watched as Freddy started to sing, and part of him actually admitted he missed hearing his friend sing. As the toy bear sang the others started to hear it over the chaos that was going on in the Day of the Doctor movie. At first the toy models perked a little as the restored models did, until the voice became crystal clear.

"Sleep till I come home, dream of something sweet. I will be there soon, to wake you so discrete" Toy Freddy's voice resonated through the room.

Instantly Toy Chica rushed towards the voice and without even thinking tackled the now functioning toy bear crying, "Freddy!"

"I'm back" Freddy responded softly and pulled Chica close and slowly danced around the room as Bon continued to sing.

The toy rabbit continued to sing trying to ignore the feelings of being kicked when he was already down. He had kept to his word and did all he could to keep Toy Chica safe. Though he tried constantly to tell himself he was happy for them, part of it still hurt from the time he had learned they were together. His affections were one sided, and he did all he could to toss them aside. When he finished singing as he was about to leave Toy Chica stopped him and pecked him on the cheek, thanking him over and over again for singing. Bon halfheartedly nodded and returned back to the main room and returned to the corner he had previously sat in.

As the others wondered around the basement to do their own thing Leo noticed the discouraged toy and gently tugged at Bonnie's arm, "We need to cheer him up."

Bonnie nodded, "Any ideas?"

Leo nodded, "I think I have just the thing. Hey Bon come play with us! I have a game you and your brother would be awesome at!"

Before Bon could protest Bonnie had pulled him to his feet and took him close to the TV. Leo smiled faintly and handed a Mic to Bon, and a guitar to Bonnie, while he took the drum pad. Bon looked at the mic and then to Leo, "What are we playing?"

"Rock Band" Leo responded setting the game up, "I never knew you had such an awesome voice! When the game starts Jeremy got a lot of the downloaded content for me, so we'll have a lot to chose from."

"Okay then" Bon replied trying to mask his sadness.

"Is there room for another player?" Mangle asked, "Foxy and the kits are napping."

Leo nodded, "There's a bass right over there. You're always welcome to join."

The white vixen nodded and picked up the other controller as the song selection started. Bon looked through the titles and then picked one that was labeled 'This Close'. Leo and the others waited as the song started and right from the get go Bon took center stage as he started to sing. If he was trying to hide the worries that were eating away at him, he was failing. Leo almost felt his heart break as they reached the chorus, and at that point he felt like he got a glimpse of the real Bon.

"I don't know who I am anymore! Not once in life have I been real, but I've never felt this close before! I've been looking in your window. I've been dressing in your clothes. I've been walking dead! Watching you. Long enough to know I can't go on!" Bon sang catching the attention of everyone.

Everyone was surprised at the emotion the toy rabbit had put behind their voice, and almost could feel the sadness and insecurity that he had been dealing with. Leo noticed that once Bon finished he wiped some oil away and was about to flee until Bonnie grabbed his arm and handed him the guitar, "Your turn to play."

"But-" Bon started.

Bonnie shook his head, "I want you to play this for the next song."

The toy rabbit weakly nodded and Bonnie selected a song titled 'Again' by the same artist Bon had chosen. Leo and Mangle stuck to the drums and bass as the song began Bonnie threw as much emotion as Bon did behind his voice. Leo was stunned at how the rabbit could convey what he was thinking through a mere song.

"Here you are down on your knees again! Trying to find air to breathe again! And only surrender will help you now. I love you please see and believe again!" Bonnie sang and as his voice resonated through the room Bon stopped playing instantly and dropped to his knees. For some reason the voice of his brother had really affected him. Everyone looked as the toy rabbit remained there almost in a daze as Bonnie continued to sing.

"They don't have to understand you. Be still. Wait and know I understand you. Be still. Be still." Bonnie sang and offered his hand to Bon causing the toy rabbit to look up oil running from both of his eyes.

Leo watched smiling faintly as the song finished Bon started to regain his composure and hugged his brother. Bonnie sighed softly and kept Bon close to him, "Do you understand now?"

Bon weakly nodded not wanting to meet the older rabbits eyes, but instead continued to cry. Everything Fredbear told him replayed through his mind, and the song his brother just sang resonated even deeper. Though he had hoped he hid his worries, Bonnie could see them as clear as day. Feeling a hand affectionately pat his head once more he finally looked up and blinked as Bonnie wiped some of the oil away, "I…."

"Hush" Bonnie spoke softly and took Bon to the room that Mari and Goldy used to repair Freddy.

"Did we miss something heartwarming?" Foxy yawned as he stretched from his nap, "Mangle, why are ye in tears?"

Mangle wiped a few drops of oil away, "Oh Foxy you missed it, a show of true deep love and compassion."

Foxy looked around, "Bonnie finally put Bon's demons to rest?"

Chica nodded wiping her eyes as well, "We think so."

Toy Freddy and Chica looked as Freddy approached the room and knocked on the door and asked gently if there was anything he could do. Apparently nothing was needed so the restored bear returned to Chica's side and looked around the room, "Well those two are probably going to be out for the rest of the night."

"Leo do you have any card games to play?" BB asked.

Leo nodded putting away all the Rock Band stuff, "Of course I do! Though I should probably get dinner or something. Skipping lunch was a bad idea."

"We told you so" Faye and Morgan chirped.

Leo rubbed the back of his head slightly, "So uhhh….can I get you guys anything?"

"I think we're fine, but thank you for asking" Goldy responded.

Leo nodded and hurried upstairs and quickly returned to the basement with a few boxes of pizza. It seemed that at some point Mike had stopped by to check on him, but they didn't notice due to being caught up in whatever show they were watching. Though everyone claimed that they weren't hungry everyone grabbed a slice including Larry who had been relatively silent.

"So what happened, between those two rabbits?" Larry asked trying to understand what was going on.

Freddy laughed slightly and turned to Larry, "Bonnie has most likely just quelled all of Bon's fears and worries. When Springtrap managed to get back into our building they had used parts of Bon's old endoskeleton and parts from the spring lock suit. Since then Bon has always been terrified that he's not really him, but more like a replacement."

"I never knew the happy little thing was so troubled" Larry spoke, "No wonder that other one constantly frets over him."

Everyone nodded and were surprised to see both Bonnie and Bon emerge from the room. The toy models instantly tackled their friend to the ground causing the smaller rabbit to laugh slightly. Mari noticed that there seemed to be a renewed light in the toy rabbit's eyes and then looked to their older brother who looked just as relieved. The puppet wasn't quite sure on what the older rabbit had done, but to see both of them at ease once more was a relief.

Larry looked at the toy rabbit, "So how does it feel knowing you probably have the best big brother in the world?"

Bon looked up and instantly jumped onto Bonnie's back, "It's the best feeling in the world! I know no matter what he'll have my back and be there when I need him."

"Just like any big brother should be" Larry responded.

As the night wore on Leo enjoyed the company of the animatronics. He was deeply amused with Freddy and Larry got into a rap battle just to see who was better. Though Freddy had been defeated he took his loss gracefully. The boy was happy to see that all of his friends were there with him from the two mysterious animatronics to the animatronic fox family, and everyone in between. Around 10:30 Mike and Jeremy finally came home and immediately went downstairs to find Leo curled up asleep against Goldy who remained awake.

"Welcome home you two" Freddy spoke softly, "Any news?"

Jeremy nodded, "Tomorrow we'll all be in the building together. How did things go?"

"Just fine" Chica responded happily, "All of us had a lot of fun today."

"I'm glad" Mike smiled and picked Leo up, "He's missed you guys so much. It'll be an early morning, so rest up everyone."

Everyone nodded and powered down for the night as the humans on the floor above them retired to their rooms for the night. The balloon children stayed close to one another, Chica rested against Freddy while their toy counterparts had fallen asleep in an embrace, Foxy and Mangle kept the kits and Crackers between them. Bonnie and Bon fell asleep on the couch resting on one another. Larry had fallen asleep next to Fredbear, curious to know more about the animatronic that had started it all. Tomorrow morning, they would be moved into the old building, and hoped that in the end they could finish Springtrap once and for all.

=End=


	30. Where it all Began

Where it all Began

A/N: Everyone is back at the second game's location, what could go wrong? I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, they truly mean a lot. I hope that this story is still living up to the expectations that A Toy's Will established, and Restored Resolve is keeping it going. I own only Larry, the kits, and Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Jeremy and Mike looked around the building as the animatronics followed them. Mike had only been in the building once and looked around more as he started to get a feel for the building. They walked into the main room that contained what the current guard could gather was a prize corner, a game area, and the main show stage. Though the building's age was showing, the workers had done what they could to make the building more suitable. The toy models looked around as they recalled the memories they had of their former building. Mari approached their old place and looked around shaking their head, there wasn't enough room for them and Goldy.

"So what are we going to do?" Mike asked.

Jeremy sighed, "I want everyone to be out so they can enjoy the kids. However, I'm worried the stage isn't big enough. I am not allowing the others to get stuffed in the parts and service room again."

"I forgot how small the stage was" Toy Chica looked down and then turned to Chica, "We will find a way to make it work!"

"Thank you" Chica responded warmly and turned to Freddy, "I know that look."

Freddy nodded, "There has to be a way to make this work. It's hard to believe that we're all back here again. I'm not sure what to think of it really."

"Aye, I agree. As long as we aren't placed back in that room I have no complaints" Foxy responded and watched as the kits began to explore the building.

"What is this place, Papa?" Faye asked.

Foxy chuckled, "This is where I first met yer mother. We had been moved from our old building to this one. Granted it was in better shape then."

Fredbear looked around, "Perhaps we can fix it up a little. I can tell the staff put a lot of work into it."

"Sounds like a good idea." Goldy responded and looked around, "Maybe some new paint."

"Clean the tiles" Mari responded looking around, "We don't open until tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan then, Mike follow me." Jeremy motioned for the guard to follow him down the hallway.

Mike nodded and made his way through the old building curious to know what secrets it held. Once they left the main room Jeremy led him down a hall that had two rooms on each side, as Jeremy explained they were party rooms that could be rented out and the animatronics would travel to. Eventually Jeremy led Mike into the office, and the guard was already a little uneasy.

"No doors?" Mike looked around.

Jeremy nodded, "No doors. If they were still acting as they did when I worked here as the guard your best friends would be an empty Freddy head, and a flashlight."

"Did they work?" Mike asked looking almost shocked and bewildered.

Jeremy shrugged, "I'm here aren't I?"

Mike nodded and watched as Bonnie and Bon made their way into the parts room as if they were searching for something. Curiosity got the better of the guard and he peered into the room only to have a worn animatronic mask thrown at him. Once the guard finished freaking out he realized that the mask bore an uncanny resemblance to Bonnie. Looking at it once more he held it up to the restored rabbit and tilted his head to the side, "Talk about a change."

"I can't believe we finally found it after all this time" Bon replied almost sounding happy.

Bonnie nodded, "Go figure it's only been how many years?"

"Can I borrow it? I want to go play a small joke on Toy Freddy" Bon almost sounded like he was begging.

Bonnie looked to his counterpart and shook their head, "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Maybe later though."

Bon nodded accepting the answer and went to wonder around the building to see how much had changed. As he walked back out into the main room something hit him, as if he were in that day where their downfall began. He looked around the room and was pulled back into the past, to the day where the murderer was wearing a Spring Bonnie suit luring a few children away with promises of birthday cake. Knowing something was wrong he approached Toy Freddy and Toy Chica who didn't take him seriously.

"Bonnie you need your eyes checked, such a thing doesn't exist" Freddy spoke.

Toy Chica nodded, "A golden colored Bonnie model, such a thing doesn't exist."

"I know what I saw! Those kids are in trouble" Bon sounded upset and left the stage and his friends.

As he looked around Mangle peeked her head out of kids cove, "H-he….he….w-w-was here. S-S-Stop h-h-h-him!"

Bon nodded and quickly left the main room and began to look around the halls for any sign of the children. He had counted five of them, and was worried that they were in grave danger. As he walked past the service room the door opened and Freddy poked his head out slightly. The older models had been on good terms with the toy rabbit, and could tell that something was wrong. Bon rushed inside and looked around seeing everyone was actually up and looking troubled.

"Something wrong?" Bon asked.

Freddy nodded, "Bonnie said he heard someone talking about murdering a few children today. I can only assume that's why you're moving around like this."

Bon nodded, "I saw them….They were wearing a Spring Bonnie suit."

"Of course" Foxy looked down, "The children always found Bonnie to be approachable."

Bonnie nodded, "Except like this."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would find us too approachable." Chica responded and then turned to Bon, "Looks like you're the only hope those kids have."

Bon winced slightly as he felt like the whole world had been thrust upon his shoulders. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up at Bonnie who seemed to understand what the toy was feeling. The older rabbit looked towards the door and then back down to Bon, "Do what you can to stop him Bon. I can't believe that someone would use our name to do something that horrible. Hurry."

Bon nodded and left the room and caught a glimpse of one of the children he had witnessed following the murderer. He tried to call out to them, but the child was still too occupied with the idea of cake. Shaking his head he rushed after the child and realized that the murder had led the children into the only room he couldn't access. He watched in horror as the man shed the suit and pulled out a knife on the children. The murder looked at him with a wild grin, "And you can't do a damn thing to save them. How does that feel?"

Bon continued to try and fight against his programming to get into the room. The children were in danger and he was their only hope. Somehow the small rabbit had succeeded into the room and stood in front of the children. The murder frowned slightly and pulled a sledge hammer from a shelf. As he swung it at the toy rabbit the children cried out, and as much as they wanted to run they were frozen in fear. Bon stayed on the defensive and pleaded with the children to run while they could, as he was about to strike the man he stopped and fell to the ground. The children watched as the man deactivated the only one that had tried to save them. The man started to laugh and shut the door behind him. After that his laughter could be heard mixed in with the screams of the children he butchered. In the parts room everyone grimaced as Bonnie described everything he could hear.

When night came around everyone was concerned on where Bon was, and the puppet was acting rather unusual. The remaining toys followed the puppet and noticed that the older models were standing in front of a door looking frustrated. The puppet stopped and looked at the door, "It's that room isn't it?"

Freddy nodded, "I fear so, we can't access it. You can though can't you?"

Mari nodded and grimaced as they looked into the room. Inside laid five children murdered in cold blood, and the toy that had tried to save them. Mari noticed on of the children was barely clinging to life and approached the child to comfort them. Picking the fragile being in their arms the child sobbed and looked over to Bon, "H….He…..t-tried….t-to….s-s-save….us…P-Please….d-don't….b-be…m-m…mad…h-he d-did…h-his best.."

"I know he did" Mari cooed softly and noticed the toy rabbit was starting to stir, "Bonnie, please get up."

Bon started to move and froze as he noticed the children around him, "I….I…failed them."

Just as the toy rabbit was about to fall apart the dying child placed their hand on the toy rabbits, "Y…you did….y-y-your best. T-Thank you….f-for….t-trying to s-save us. T-thank you….f-for n-noticing us."

Bon blinked a few times and realized he was standing right where the door once stood of the hidden room. Placing a hand on the wall he sighed as he recalled the whole day and looked down, "I'm so sorry….if I had done more….m-maybe I could have saved you."

The toy rabbit felt a hand on their shoulder and turned around to see Freddy. The restored bear shook their head and looked towards the wall, "We were all worried that we had lost you that day. You went above and beyond what was expected to try and save those children. Please, don't let it weigh on you any longer."

Bon nodded, "They're at peace now though, and soon we'll send the one responsible back to the depths of whatever nightmarish Hell they deserve to be in. How long have I been standing here?"

"A couple of hours. I came to get you since we need a little help painting and what not." Freddy responded and had the toy rabbit follow them back into the main room.

Bon looked around and noticed that the room had been restored to an almost pristine condition. Everyone turned around welcoming the toy rabbit back, and soon everyone was at work restoring the building. The group stopped and wished their friends a good night, and then continued back to their work restoring the building. Larry looked around, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Freddy stopped and nodded, "Grab a brush we have a lot of walls to cover."

Larry nodded and quickly got to work helping the others restore the building. As the night wore on they managed to restore the entire building. The eagle looked around as the building was now back in prime condition and was surprised to see how much fresh paint and a clean tiles could do. As everyone returned to their spots the eagle looked around uneasy, he had nowhere to go.

"Hey Larry, up here." Toy Freddy called.

Larry looked surprised, "You want me up there, with you guys?"

Everyone nodded and Toy Chica spoke, "You're one of us after all."

Larry nodded and joined the others on the stage while Mangle, Foxy, and the kits settled into Kid's Cove. As the kits started to settle down for the night Crackers started to sing and talk to Mangle about their time in the building before they had managed to escape being scrapped. Foxy and the kits listened intently as the two talked and shared their stories. The kits couldn't even imagine what their mother had looked like in a mangled state, but Foxy could. It was how he had first met her.

"It's been so long since I looked like that" Mangle mused as she rested against Foxy.

Foxy nodded, "Ye were still beautiful then though. Honestly, I'm glad that Toy Freddy found a way to save your other endo head. I can't really picture things without Crackers now."

Mangle nodded stifling a chuckle, "Indeed, I am thankful they were able to do something to help him."

Foxy nodded and nuzzled against the white vixen, "It feels odd, to be back where it all began."

Mangle nodded, "And hopefully this will be where Springtrap will finally end."

Meanwhile in the hidden room a voice laughed as two white glowing eyes looked around the room. They watched as their appearance matched what it once was, but realized they couldn't move just yet. When they decided to attack though, they would be able to fight with the strength of four. The place would be open for the first time in ages tomorrow, and at night he would finally be able to move and finish the Fazbear legacy once and for all.

=End=


	31. Crisis Adverted

Crisis Adverted

A/N: Springtrap is back and seeking revenge, but it will have to wait. What if the murderer had a kid who wanted to follow in dear old dad's footsteps? I want to thank everyone for your reviews and kind words, they have helped in keeping this story alive. Who knows what the demented animatronic is plotting. As always I only own Larry, Crackers, and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Everyone watched as children flooded the building signaling that their day was about to begin. As the toy models got ready to perform the restored models got down from the stage and decided to play with the children while the toys performed, and when it was time for the next show the two groups would switch. Fredbear and Larry also exited the stage and played with several children that had found them interesting. Freddy and the others watched as the toy models started to perform and felt rather happy since they were able to witness it for once. Toy Freddy and Chica sang in perfect harmony while Bon continued to play not missing a beat. The restored bear took note to ensure that the smaller rabbit got a chance to sing more considering the rabbit had quite a voice.

In Kid's Cove Mangle and Foxy were quick to entertain the children that came in to see them, as well as the kits. Faye and Morgan were instant hits once more and spent a lot of time playing with the kids and learned to play several games such as Red Light, Green Light, Simon says, and Red Rover. Both of the older foxes were happy to see that the kits were finally getting a chance to play with others that could have been considered close to their age. Something had them troubled though, they kept picking up on a faint scratching sound that seemed to be coming from somewhere. Apparently they weren't the only ones who could hear it though, it had caught Bonnie's interest as well.

The restored rabbit had picked up on the noise and was able to pinpoint where it's origin was most likely coming from, the sealed room. So he didn't frighten any of the children he casually pulled Freddy into the hall and just outside the parts and service room, "Freddy, he's active."

"How can you tell?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie looked to where the sealed room was, "I can hear him. He's scratching away at the boards, plaster, and dry wall to escape. I'm sure Bon can hear him as well. Most likely Mangle and Foxy too since their room is very close to the sealed one. At the rate he's going, he may be out within a few days."

"Meaning we need to act fast." Freddy looked down and shook his head, "I guess it gives us an advantage since we know where he is. Keep an eye on the noise, if it changes in any way or form tell me."

Bonnie nodded and noticed the toy models standing in the archway leading to the main room. Bon wore the same troubled expression and walked right to where the sealed entrance was. Placing a hand on the wall he almost shivered at the uneasiness he felt. Behind that seal laid an evil that needed to be destroyed, and they all knew it wouldn't be easy. As the toy rabbit continued to zone in and out Freddy watched in horror as a shadow hand reached out and grabbed the toy rabbit's wrist.

"Bon!" Freddy called.

The toy rabbit instantly jolted and noticed what had grabbed him, instantly he pulled his hand away falling back into the opposite wall. Springtrap could be heard laughing from the other side of the sealed entrance, "What's wrong? Caught in the past again?"

"We will stop you." Bon responded sounding cold.

Springtrap laughed at the toy rabbit's words, "I will always come back."

"We will always stop you." Fredbear spoke and helped the toy rabbit up, "Let's leave this place for now. How long do you think he'll be in there."

"If he can phase out like he just did, it's hard to say now." Freddy sighed and followed everyone else back into the main room.

As the animatronics got their break everyone gathered to discuss what was going on leaving Freddy, Fredbear, and Goldy very worried. Bonnie and Bon continued to listen as Springtrap laughed as he attempted to dig his way out of the entombed room. Mangle jolted some as if something clicked in her programming, "Freddy, Chica, Bon, did you pick up on it too?"

"You mean the offender that just entered the building?" Toy Freddy asked sounding serious.

Mangle nodded and noticed that Bon and Toy Chica looked just as uneasy. Fredbear and Larry were closest to the offender and realized that the young woman appeared to be armed. Without a second thought the woman pulled out two large knives and aimed them at a group of children. Instantly Larry and Fredbear got in front of the children and staff allowing them to exit to the next room, while they remained with the deranged human. Both animatronics had dark pasts they wanted to find redemption for, Fredbear for accidently hurting a child, and Larry for his actions against several children.

"Awwww, do you two think you can really stop me?" the woman laughed, "I know how to dismantle you. My father showed me before he was killed by you monsters."

"Leave this place, the authorities have already been contacted." Toy Freddy spoke from behind Larry and Fredbear.

Freddy was heard right after his toy counterpart, "If you fail to comply Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for any injury to person or property."

As one group tried to stall the mad woman, the others quickly gathered the children and their parents into the party rooms and stood guard in the doorways. Marionette and Golden Freddy remained close to Fredbear and Larry in case they would need to step in. Screams could be heard as the woman struck at Fredbear and Larry with a large blade, but the two animatronics didn't budge. Instead they took the hits and could hear their servos groan as the took damage. Eventually neither could stand any longer and fell to the ground allowing the woman through and she started to laugh noticing the area was clear, "Awww where could everyone be? I wonder."

Just as the woman was about to move once more Larry and Fredbear grabbed her ankles and looked up at her almost wanting to laugh as they faintly heard 'pop goes the weasel'. The woman went to throw her blade into Fredbear's eye until it was stopped by a wire being wrapped around the woman's wrist. The woman looked at the wire and then found another one wrapped around the opposite wrist, and soon she was being held in place by a series of wires and taken the Prize Corner.

"Are you two alright?" Goldy asked offering his hands to the two fallen animatronics.

Larry nodded, "We're okay. The kids?"

"Everyone is being guarded by the others in the party rooms." Goldy responded, "You two are heroes I hope you know."

Fredbear looked rather surprised, "We are?"

"Two bots who stood between a mad woman and a building full of kids, if that doesn't make you a hero I don't know what does." The golden bear responded and then turned to the Prize Corner, "Mari, don't get too carried away."

The puppet shrugged and crossed their arms looking at the woman they had caught in their wires, "You look familiar….Ah yes, you were his daughter. I can see the family resemblance now."

"No, I AM his daughter. Until you bastards took him away from me!" The woman screamed and spat at Mari.

The three animatronics that were watching the confrontation felt their jaws drop. Larry and Fredbear quickly restrained Goldy from going and tearing the human apart, claiming that it wasn't their place to. Larry suddenly recalled something, if this woman was the child of the murderer, maybe if Bon confronted her he could find a little peace. As if the toy rabbit had known he appeared in the main room looking rather timid until he laid eyes on the girl, at that point his whole demeanor changed.

"Ah Toy Bonnie good to see you" The woman responded smugly, "Bet'cha don't know why I'm here today. Why I decided to follow in his foosteps!"

Toy Bonnie looked up revealing his endoskeleton eyes, "Today marks the day where you picked out those poor souls to die, then your father killed them in cold blood."

"Hahahah! Oh what a treat, and from what I heard you couldn't even save them no matter how hard you tried. I can only imagine what their screams sounded like" the woman responded making everyone who heard her feel sick. Her voice could be heard throughout the building, and the animatronics were taking notice at how mocking it was. Freddy turned his attention to Bonnie who still remained in the 3rd Party Room doorway. The lavender rabbit kept their eyes closed, trying to drown out the painful recollection of hearing the children scream as they were murdered. His attention soon went back to the voice of the woman who continued to yell and scream, "I HATE you! You ruined my plan!"

Larry watched as Bon remained still and turned to Goldy, "He's not okay is he?"

Goldy shook his head, "Even I don't know."

"Just watch." Fredbear stated, "I think that little rabbit is finally going break his silence."

Mari continued to watch intently, "The child of the murderer, desperate to follow in dear old dad's footsteps. How tragic really."

"Do you know what's really tragic? When you sleep and you can still faintly hear those poor children screaming as their lives are taken away. I may have not been able to save them then, I did help them find peace, and I'll tell you what…I will never let that tragic day happen again." Bon spoke and reverted his eyes, "There is a special place in hell for monsters like you. We may not have been able to stop your father, but your sick fantasy of following him ends here, today."

Before the woman could respond she was dropped from the wires and found handcuffs around her wrists. As she continued to scream while being taken out of the building everyone started to enter the main room again. Everyone was curious to know who were the ones who stopped the woman from getting past the very entrance of the main room. Bon turned and looked towards Larry and Fredbear and knew what had to be done, "Everyone, the threat has been detained and removed from the premises. Please give a huge thanks to the two heroes who kept us all safe, Larry the eagle, and Fredbear. These two alone stopped what could have been another tragedy."

The animatronic eagle and older bear looked at the toy rabbit and soon found themselves surrounded by children and adults alike. Several started chanting their names and cheering for them, it was a feeling neither one of them thought they would ever experience again. As the two gained all the recognition for their efforts to keep everyone safe Bon retreated to the parts and service room to have some time to himself. As he sat in the one corner that his brother used to occupy he heard the door open and looked up just as Toy Freddy sat in front of him, "Freddy?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I should have believed you that day. If I did, maybe all of what happened could have been stopped….or maybe you wouldn't have faced him alone. You….You've been through so much, and I've failed as a friend to be supportive or there when you needed me." Freddy admitted looking down, "I failed you as a friend."

"Freddy…." Bon sighed softly.

Freddy shook his head, "Don't you Freddy me! I….I want to make things right….Like how they were supposed to be. After all I always heard that whenever there was a Bonnie, there was a Freddy right at their side. Hearing you say all of that, I realized just how little time we actually spent with one another. What time we did I was a total jerk towards you."

"You were stressed and upset about the burden put on us. I never held it against you. Listen, with Springtrap getting closer….if something happens to-" Bon started.

Freddy cut in and pulled the rabbit into a hug, "Nothing is going to happen to you. I…I won't allow it!"

Bon closed his eyes and relaxed slightly, "You're crying."

"Shut up." Toy Freddy responded trying to sound composed.

The toy rabbit chuckled slightly and noticed that Larry was standing in the doorway, "Knew it."

The eagle rubbed the back of their head and told the two toy models that everyone was gathering in the main room, and that they should probably come back out. The two models nodded and followed Larry back out into the main room. The air felt a little less tense, and even gave the animatronics a chance to not worry about Springtrap. They knew when he emerged, chaos would break loose.

However, today was not that day.

=End=


	32. Promise

Promise

A/N: Someone is getting close to breaking out, will everyone be ready? I only own Larry, Leo, Crackers, and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. I want to thank everyone reading and some of the readers for giving me ideas like BewitchingMayhem, James S-310, and Finnersz for some ideas that have been used in this story. If anyone has an idea don't hesitate to mention it. Without further distractions I give you the next chapter. Enjoy!

It was close to closing time in the building as Freddy and the others started to get ready to roam around the building. They watched as Leo tried to talk their brother out of staying to work the night shift. He was worried since Springtrap was expected to emerge from the sealed room tonight. Everyone watched understanding where the poor child was coming from.

"Come on Mike please! It's too dangerous" Leo pleaded once more.

Mike sighed, "Leo, I need to do this. We need the money right now."

"Even Jeremy told you to take the night off! He knows how dangerous it's going to be! Jeremy help me out here!"

The former guard sighed and looked at the two brothers, "Mike, there is no way that your safety can be guaranteed."

"I know" Mike sighed and shook the former guards hand, "Thank you for everything, and thank you for accepting to be Leo's legal guardian if something happens."

Leo looking frustrated moved towards the show stage and sat on the edge wiping his eyes. He was upset that his brother was willing to do something so reckless, and utterly stupid. The boy jolted slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Freddy looking down at him. The boy shook his head and turned to the restored bear and started to cry into its fabric covering. The animatronics looked down understanding the boy's agony, though the two who understood the most were the two rabbits. Once Leo calmed he sat back on the edge of the stage and noticed that Bon sat down next to him.

The toy rabbit placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Leo, from one younger brother to another I understand your concern."

"Why can't I make him understand? It's too dangerous to work here tonight!" Leo cried.

Toy Freddy sat on the other side of the boy, "He wants to do what he can so the two of you can have a better life."

"They're right" Toy Chica responded standing behind the upset boy, "Leo we understand where you're coming from. We're all worried about our older siblings too."

The boy looked around at the toy models and understood finally that with the exception of Mangle the toy models looked to their restored counterparts as older siblings. The one's who had the strongest bond in that category was Bon and Bonnie. Everyone knew that the two rabbits had a bond that couldn't be broken no matter what since they had first met. The young boy looked around once more and noticed that Mari and Golden Freddy had appeared in front of them, and noticed how upset he was. The boy tried to keep himself composed but instead started to cry once more much to the dismay of the animatronics. Goldy picked up the upset boy and let them cry into their fabric suit, "Leo, you know we will do all we can to keep him safe."

"I know" Leo sobbed, "I want to believe that you guys can. I just can't get the worst possible outcome out of my head."

Mari gently played with the child's hair, "We know, we always fear for the worst as well."

Larry watched the scene before him feeling something close to heartbreak and turned to Freddy, "What are we going to do?"

Freddy thought for a moment and sighed, "When Springtrap emerges Fredbear and I will lure him away from the office."

"What about Bon though? Out of us shadow's he's the strongest." Fredbear spoke.

Freddy looked to the toy rabbit, "Bon, I want you to stay with the others in case we fail to slow him down."

Bon got up, "Normally I would listen, but this time around I'm not letting you and Fredbear face him alone. He's already fighting with the strength of four. The two of you would be destroyed!"

Everyone including Mike and Jeremy who heard the toy rabbit's outburst looked shocked. Normally Bon would listen to Freddy, but it seemed this time around that the toy rabbit wasn't going to allow his friends to act so recklessly. Leo turned and looked at the blue rabbit surprised to see him suddenly change from his usual calm and passive nature. Freddy was about to say something to the toy until Chica placed a hand on his arm trying to keep the oil from sliding down her beak, "Freddy please let him go with you. At least t-that way I know there's a chance of you returning to me."

"Chica…." Freddy turned and faced her, "I will always come back to you."

"Then ye better let Bon go with you" Foxy responded walking towards the stage with Mangle and the kits behind him, "At least with the three of you then he might be stopped."

"H-Hi Foxy." Leo muttered from Golden's suit.

Foxy turned to the boy, "Don't worry lad, we got an idea on how to keep your idiot brother safe if he decides to stay."

Instantly everyone listened as the pirate fox went over the plan that he and Mangle had talked about. They knew that the old spring lock suits were programed to react towards sound. If they could use that to their advantage they should be able to lure the suit out towards the main room where they could keep them in place, and hopefully finish him. Before they could discuss more the woman from the day before burst back into the building rushing right past everyone and towards the sealed room.

"How the hell did she get out of jail!?" Mike looked worried.

Jeremy was already on the phone calling police, "The offender from yesterday has returned to the building, I can't promise their safety due to it being after hours. I see, thank you."

"What is she-" Mari started to speak until they all heard a scream resonating from the halls.

"He's free…." Leo gasped.

Freddy jumped down from the stage, "Fredbear, Bon let's go!"

The two others nodded and formed to their shadows following the restored bear. Toy Freddy was still lost in the chaos and looked towards one of the older models for guidance, thankfully Bonnie had quickly stepped in, "The hidden room is close to the parts and service room. If those three keep him occupied we can get Mike, Jeremy and Leo in the office and keep them safe from there.

"How though?" Toy Chica asked.

Bonnie turned towards Mari and Golden, "You two know of a way to keep him out don't you?"

"Naturally" the two mysterious animatronics answered.

Before Mike or Jeremy could protest Bonnie grabbed them and teleported everyone into the office. Mari quickly cast their wires around the entrances and Golden sealed them using some of his own energy. As another measure Bonnie quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed as much salt as he could find. He remembered what Mike had said about it supposedly keeping out negative entities. As soon as he returned Leo was already looking for Springtrap on the monitor, Mike and Jeremy were boarding up the entrances as another measure to Mari and Golden's efforts. The restored rabbit tosses the salt to the kits, "Spread this along the wall, make sure you don't break it."

The kits nodded and turned it into a game to see who could finish the lines the quickest while Crackers watched from above. Soon the room was sealed, salted, and all they could do now was wait and hope that the others would prevail. Toy Freddy looked around, "I completely blanked out in a time of crisis, I failed."

"It's alright" Mangle responded gently, "From what I heard it's normal for the first time around."

"What do you mean?" the toy bear asked.

Chica tried to stifle a laugh, "In our first major crisis Freddy had blanked as well. Goldy was the one that kept us moving until Freddy came around."

"Though this time Bonnie beat me to it" Goldy laughed slightly, "but what could that stupid human be thinking."

"Better yet, how did they even get out?" Larry asked.

Jeremy sighed, "She was being transferred to a psychiatric ward and somehow managed to escape. She seems to have quite a record for it."

Meanwhile in the hallway outside of the sealed room Freddy, Fredbear and Bon watched in horror as the woman from the day before rushed through them and embraced the spring lock suit. It was like the woman had gone entirely mad and was inviting death in the end. It was true the suit that her father had been captured in was gone, but his spirit and Spring Bonnie's shadow seemed to be able to manipulate the one they had found with ease.

"Oh daddy it's you!" the woman cried happily.

Springtrap laughed, "Tell me my dear, do you want to help me seek revenge on these pitiful bots?"

"Spring Bonnie, don't!" Fredbear pleaded with the shadow of his former friend.

Springtrap looked at Fredbear and handed a mechanical crank to the woman, "My name is Springtrap."

"Don't do this" Freddy turned to the woman, "He is nothing but a murderer. Surely you are better than that."

Bon shook their head, "Freddy, she picked the children that he killed."

Freddy turned to the toy rabbit's shadow and looked rather shocked about what they had said. Their attention was pulled away as soon as the woman had actually climbed into the suit and started to laugh. That was until Springtrap laughed and caused the locks in the suit to fail, dooming the woman to the same fate that her father had.

"W-Why…" the woman rasped with her dying breath.

Springtrap laughed, "I needed another victim to reach full strength. I hope that the three of you are ready to die now."

Fredbear noticed that a camera was looking at them and it was currently on. As the others watched in the office everyone stood around mortified. Foxy and Mangle had covered the kits eyes from the gruesome scene. Mike had covered Leo's just in time, but even he felt sick to his stomach. Jeremy watched and realized that the space the shadows were in with the spring lock suit was leaving the others at a disadvantage. Grabbing the phone, he patched it to the intercom in the main room. Looking towards the balloon children he handed the receiver to them, and instantly the two kids knew exactly what to do.

"Hello!" they both called.

Mike watched as the spring lock suit started to move towards the main room, the shadows chasing right after it. Part of him was wondering why the shadow of Springtrap hadn't emerged yet. As soon as they switched the camera to the main room the shadow of the demented animatronic was looking right into the camera. It's gaze was piercing enough that Mike felt like the shadow could look straight into his soul. Relief came though as one of the other shadows pulled Spingtrap away and threw him into a wall.

"We only have essentially the Prize Corner, Game Area, and Show Stage to be our eyes for this." Jeremy noted watching Freddy throw Springtrap back once more and Fredbear making contact with their former friend in the form of what appeared to be a strong left hook. The former guard also looked for any indication that Bon was also being allowed to fight instead of just sitting on the sidelines as Freddy had suggested.

"That's our Bonnie alright" Toy Freddy spoke as Bon suddenly appeared and managed to drop Springtrap to the ground. The toy bear was concerned though, "I don't think Springtrap is using his full strength."

"I know he isn't" Larry spoke watching as well, "They're in danger."

"We need to warn them!" Chica reached for the phone.

Bonnie gently pushed her hand away, "I think they already know. Watch closely you can see they're conserving their strength."

Everyone looked up as Springtrap's voice echoed through the building, "It's time to die, Fazbear!"

=End=


	33. For My Friends

For My Friends

A/N: Hello! I just wanted to leave this before things get chaotic. I want to thank everyone who has read this story. It's not just over yet, but I think we are finally coming to the conclusion. As some of you noticed I had listed a few authors who have shared ideas with me. I would strongly encourage that you go check out their stories as well, they are all extremely talented authors. I own only Larry, Leo, Crackers, and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Freddy quickly dodged another attack from Springtrap and mentally cursed that they were being over powered by the demented shadow. The restored bear's shadow watched as Bon quickly pulled Springtrap's attention away from him enabling him to get back up and moving. Even though Bon was the strongest out of the three of them, he even struggled to keep Springtrap occupied and cause a little damage.

"We underestimated him" Freddy groaned as he got up.

Fredbear nodded, "I agree. I'm certainly glad Bon came with us."

Freddy nodded and quickly grabbed Springtrap from behind as Fredbear hit the demented shadow in the stomach, "As am I. Bon hurry!"

The small shadow nodded and quickly phased itself under Springtrap and pulled him halfway through the floor. The demented shadow hissed and screamed as he tried to pull himself back up from the floor. However, Bon had decided that his speed and mastery over some of the abilities would serve best to hinder the menace while the other two dealt the damage. Knowing it would take Springtrap awhile to pull himself out he phased back above the floor and landed a few hits on the demented shadow as well.

"Do you think that the three of you can beat me? I will kill you all, and then move to your loved ones" Springtrap hissed and pulled himself from the floor.

In the process the demented shadow had managed to grab Bon, but the rabbit refused to allow Springtrap to have his way. Without even thinking he ripped off his own left arm and fell back as he parted from the demented shadow. Freddy took the chance afforded to him and pushed Springtrap into the wall with Fredbear's help. The two bears then turned their attention to Bon who showed no signs of slowing down even if he was missing an arm.

"Bon…" Fredbear looked towards the toy's shadow.

Bon shrugged, "If my brother could live without an arm, so can I. Look out!"

Fredbear was able to dodge the attack, but Freddy wasn't as fortunate. The two other shadows watched in horror as Springtrap ripped his arm through Freddy's chest and laughed as the bear fell to the ground. Their actions was enough to spark Bon back into action while Fredbear went to their fallen companion. Picking Freddy up he grimaced at how serious the damage was, "Look at you, come on Freddy going down so soon?"

"I….I l-let them down….I couldn't even stop that woman's death…" Freddy spoke softly.

Fredbear shook his head, "But you have kept your friends, family, and all the children safe. You are far too young to be dying now. Get back up and fight Freddy, show them what it means to be the one worthy of the name. After all, I do believe one of your biggest fans is watching."

"Come on Freddy! You can't let him get you down!" Leo was heard over the intercom in the main room, "Watching you and the others I learned to never give up, not matter how hopeless it seems."

"Leo…." Freddy spoke and got back up finding a new source of strength, "We need a plan. Bon try to wear him down some if you can!"

Bon nodded and phased out as Springtrap tried to land a hit and knocked the larger shadow rabbit down, "Working on it!"

Freddy and Fredbear watched as the two rabbits dueled and intervened when Springtrap was about to injure Bon further. However, the demented shadow had managed to injure Freddy and Bon further leaving Fredbear the only one standing for the time being until the other two would regain their strength. Fredbear looked at the shadow of his former friend sadly, "How did it come to this? I thought you were better than this Spring Bonnie!"

"You were always so weak" Springtrap mocked, "You couldn't even save that poor child."

"Leave them out of this!" Fredbear yelled and connected a blow to the rabbit, "I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO SAVE THEM!"

"YET YOU FAILED!" Springtrap laughed and lunged for Freddy and Bon, "JUST LIKE YOU WILL NOW!"

Bon and Freddy both got ready to accept their fate, but Springtrap never managed to hit them. Fredbear stood in front of them and took the full force of the attack splitting in two and falling right where he stood.

"Fredbear!" Bon looked aghast.

Freddy caught Fredbear as he fell, "W-Why!? W-Why would you even…"

"I would do anything for my friends" Fredbear laughed and took Freddy's hand in his own, "Let me help….one last time…With my strength you and Bon just might have a chance."

"Fredbear, don't do this." Freddy pleaded as Bon plowed into Springtrap to give the two bears more time.

Fredbear laughed slightly and started to fade into Freddy, "Thank you, for keeping my legacy alive, Freddy Fazbear."

Freddy looked at his hands where his friend once was and then turned to Springtrap. For some reason rage instantly took over the bear and he started to attack the larger rabbit with no remorse. Springtrap laughed figuring he could wear the angered bear out and then kill him as well. The larger rabbit hadn't counted on the intercom system coming on again.

"Freddy pull yourself together!" Chica could be heard.

Freddy stopped for a moment, and then Bonnie spoke, "Come on Freddy, this isn't like you."

"Aye, ye need to keep yourself together!" Foxy responded.

Toy Freddy was next, "We're all counting on you and Bon to end this."

"We know it's a hard loss, trust us we know Uncle Freddy" Faye and Morgan spoke in unison.

Mangle spoke gently, "Now is not the time to lose yourself to anger."

"You can do it, just stay composed!" Toy Chica encouraged.

Mari was next, "You've come so far."

"Come on Fazhead, I thought you would beat this guy already" Larry teasingly spoke.

"Freddy, think. What would Fredbear do?" Golden spoke over the intercom.

With those words the restored bear looked up realizing what their fallen friend had done. If Spring Bonnie was still somewhat stable he might have been affected by Fredbear's death. With that knowledge the restored bear and toy rabbit quickly got to work pushing Springtrap back, and soon started to even over power him as Spring Bonnie started to partially realize what was going on. However, both models also knew it could have been a ruse to throw them off guard. Realizing it was most likely probable the two started to go on the defensive once more. While Freddy and Bon continued to fight for the lives of their friends Fredbear was still living on within Freddy, and was coming to terms with what had happened in the past.

'This place' Fredbear thought as he looked around himself, "The diner."

The bear looked around and noticed a child standing in front of them, it was the same child that he had hurt all those years ago. The child looked up at them wiping a few tears away and started to approach them. Fredbear started to back away a little until he felt two arms wrap around his leg. Looking down he noticed the child was looking right up at him. Carefully he offered his hand to them, and they accepted allowing Fredbear to help them up. As the two looked at one another Fredbear finally spoke, "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault" the child responded, "I know you didn't mean to."

The bear still looked remorseful, "I could have done more."

"You did all you could" the child looked at the Fredbear doll in their hand, "I heard how hard your servos strained in an attempt to not bite me. You did all you could, I don't blame you."

Fredbear looked at the child and kneeled down to their level, "Why?"

"Because, you're my friend" the child responded hugging the bear, "Your friends need you. I can help you return to them."

"Are you sure?" Fredbear asked the child trying to keep himself composed.

The child nodded against the bear's fabric coat, "I am. After all, the other kids…They're my friends too."

"The murder victims" Fredbear spoke quietly, "How do you know about them?"

"We were all trapped in the agony that ensnared us when we died. We played together to keep one another in better spirits that we would be saved one day. Though they are mostly at peace, I want to help them find that last piece, and make that bad man go away." The young voice sniffed.

Fredbear picked the child up, "Then let's help our friends one last time."

The child nodded and started to fade into the older bear a smile gracing their features, "Thank you, Fredbear."

"It's late, but Happy Birthday" Fredbear spoke and then looked around, "Freddy, the rest is up to you."

Somehow at Fredbear's words Freddy found himself becoming stronger and able to cause more damage to Springtrap. Bon also took notice and placed his efforts into immobilizing Springtrap so Freddy could continue to land more hits. They had found a combination that was working for them. As Bon pulled Springtrap through the floor once more he could hear the sound of metal breaking loose, and the groaning of joints. The toy couldn't wait for the fight to end, and hoped that peace would eventually come back to the pizzeria. Noticing Springtrap starting to move he pulled him back down once more, he wasn't going to allow anything to happen to his friends. He was already taking the loss of Fredbear hard, but wasn't going to allow Chica and the others to lose Freddy. As he kept Springtrap caught in the floor he heard the faint voices of children singing London Bridge.

"How can it be….I thought they found peace" Bon spoke to himself and pulled Spingtrap down further, "Freddy go for the head!"

"Don't need to tell me twice" Freddy's muffled voice responded.

Bon winced as a hit connected and Springtrap screamed in agony as the bear continued to rip them apart. As the damage became more extensive the louder the children began to sing. The toy rabbit was hoping he wasn't the only one hearing them, and trying to figure out what they were doing. They were finally sent off to be at peace, why would they have returned now?

The toy rabbit wasn't the only one wondering why the children had returned, Mari and the others felt haunted as they heard the faint voices grow louder. Mike pulled Leo to him just as Mangle and Foxy pulled the kits to them. For the spirits of the children to return something serious must have been going on. Soon the singing stopped though and Jeremy looked at the monitor, Springtrap was starting to weaken after a brutal assault from Freddy. Looking back around the office he noticed that there was a spirit standing in front of each one of the restored models, "The kids…."

"Why are you back?" Mari asked gently towards the children.

One looked at the puppet, "Because we want to help our friend. They haunted Fredbear, just as we haunted Freddy and the others. They went to help him, we want to help as well."

Another nodded, "Please let us help them!"

"Our friend promised to make him go away forever. We want to help with that." The youngest one cried.

"In order to do that though, you have to abandon your anger and hatred." Golden spoke, "If you can do that, then you can help our friends."

The children nodded and promised to abandon their anger. With those words said they placed their hands with in the hand of the animatronic they once haunted. Mike, Leo, and Jeremy watched astonished as the children's anger and hatred formed into a nightmarish looking version of the animatronic the child haunted. The children started to fade away a smile gracing their features, knowing that their abandoned anger would finally free them. Once the children were gone, their left behind anger quickly vanished towards the fight.

=End=


	34. Help from Beyond

Help from Beyond

A/N: We're coming to the close of Restored Resolve, it's been quite a wild ride. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this work. I would like to ask everyone to keep your eyes open for when Determined Devotion will come out. That's for another time though. I only own Larry, Leo, Crackers, and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Leo and the others watched from the small screen as Springtrap tried to fend of Freddy and Bon again. The demented shadow had lost a lot of their strength, but the others noticed that Freddy and Bon were close to their limits as well.

"Freddy, I only have enough strength to pull him down once more, try to make the most of it." Bon spoke faintly.

Freddy nodded, "After this you deserve one hell of a rest. You've overspent yourself."

"I'd hate to see Chica angry if I don't bring you back in one piece" Bon responded and quickly phased out and pulled Springtrap back through the floor once more.

Freddy took what the toy said to heart so to speak and started to tear at Springtrap once more, but soon collapsed as the shadow damaged his knee. Bon sensing something was wrong quickly phased back and grabbed Freddy pulling him away from Springtrap's reach. Quickly the shadow reverted back to their physical body and started to repair the damage done, "Hold still."

"Out of all places?" Freddy asked sounding angry.

Bon shook his head and started to work on the damaged joint, "Help is coming."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked raising an eyebrow.

Bon continued to work ignoring the fact that Springtrap had pulled himself from the floor and was about to attack him, "They're back, and they're taking this man to one ever lasting nightmare."

Freddy was about to ask what Bon meant until he noticed the spirit of the child that had haunted him, "You…"

"Please, we have to help too! I promise to abandon all my anger and rage!" the child pleaded.

Freddy nodded and took the child's hand within his own and watched as the child faded away smiling, and the manifestation of their anger remained. Freddy and Bon looked at the nightmarish version of Freddy and the three little Fredlets that protruded from his body. The manifestation of the child's anger quickly grabbed Springtrap and threw him back, and yelled calling for the others. Freddy reverted back to his physical form and watched as nightmarish versions of the others emerged from the dark hallway that lead to the rest of the building. The four manifestations started to gather around Springtrap and never flinched as the demented shadow tried to attack them.

"We have a place for you" the nightmarish version of Chica spoke.

Foxy was next to speak, "A place where you will never escape."

"A place where you can never hurt us again." Bonnie spoke.

Freddy knocked Springtrap down and kept him pinned, "We are only the welcoming committee, and your guides to hell. Ready to meet the devil himself?"

Freddy and Bon both perked up as they heard a dark laugh coming from the hallway. Springtrap for once showed actual fear and tried to escape from the nightmares that kept him pinned in place. Somehow the shadow broke free and instantly went for Bon and Freddy once more. Before Freddy could move Bon took the main force of the attack and fell to his knees noticing his one leg had been damaged. Freddy took the chance afford to him and quickly connected another blow to Springtrap, "This is for Fredbear!" the angered bear then knocked Springtrap's jaw loose, "And that was for Bon!"

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Springtrap looked up glaring at the bear, "I will finally destroy you once and for all."

Just as Springtrap was about to strike the dark laughter got closer and louder. Before the demented rabbit could cause any harm a yellow hand grabbed his wrist and threw him back. Freddy looked up at the figure that had just most likely saved his and Bon's life. They were large in stature and figure, but the colors left no mistake on who it was. His appearance had changed though, and matched the same nightmarish look as the manifestations.

"Fredbear…." Freddy looked up sadly, "Why…?"

Fredbear turned around and offered his hands to his friends, "I had to come back and find a way to help you. Can you two still fight?"

"I can, Bon's been injured though." Freddy spoke and looked to Bon who tore off the damaged part of their leg, "Though I don't think that is stopping someone."

"I'm not letting you have all the fun" Bon responded playfully.

Fredbear laughed slightly and restored the two shadows to their prime condition, "Consider it a parting gift, now then let us finish this once and for all."

"What's the plan?" Freddy asked.

Fredbear looked towards the nightmares, "Find him, chase him back to this room."

The nightmares nodded and started to look around the building for any sign of Springtrap. Freddy and Bon looked towards the camera and instantly the balloon children could be heard on the main room intercom luring Springtrap out once more. Once the demented rabbit was in their sights Bon quickly pulled the shadow back down causing it to scream in protest as Freddy and Fredbear quickly started to dismantle him once more. Soon the shadow was laying on the ground taking their last breaths, "If I am going to hell, I will take you with me!"

Freddy watched as Springtrap lunged for him, but he never connected with the shadow bear. From the ground a hand from each nightmare burst up and grabbed Springtrap. The shadow screamed and tried to get away, but with no avail.

"You will be coming with us" the manifestation of Bonnie spoke.

Foxy started to laugh, "Ye will be our plaything."

"You will pay for all that you have done." Chica spoke coldly.

Freddy started to laugh and turned towards the bear he bore resemblance to, "We will take this worthless thing to where they belong. He will never hurt or harm anyone again. Now we can truly rest in peace."

"Soon we all will be able to" Fredbear spoke and stabbed themselves, "I have my own anger to part with as well."

Freddy and Bon watched as a dark entity started to form that took on the appearance of Fredbear in his current nightmarish state. While Fredbear had kept his color scheme, this bear was solid black with piercing red eyes. Their bowtie and top hat were yellow and it turned towards Springtrap baring its teeth and claws indicating that the shadow's fate was sealed. Everyone in the building watched as the dark bear and the other nightmare looking manifestations dragged Springtrap down with them into what could only be gathered as a form of Hell, or another realm.

"I wonder where they went" Mangle thought out loud.

Mari looked as the floor began to seal, "To a place where that man will suffer for all eternity. The children have closed the final act on Springtrap."

"About time too" Golden spoke and continued to watch, "Hmmm…"

Everyone focused back on the screen and noticed that Fredbear was still standing before Bon and Freddy as their nightmarish appearance. Meanwhile in the room Freddy and Bon looked as Fredbear's appearance started to change to what it once was all those years ago. The yellow bear looked towards his two friends and noticed that the children who had been murdered, and the bite victim where standing around them. The yellow bear was now faced with a dilemma, to go with the children who would want someone to play with, or stay with his friends and bring joy to the children who were still alive.

"Freddy, thank you for everything" Fredbear spoke and took the hand of the bite victim, "I would stay here, but I am needed elsewhere right now."

Freddy nodded sadly understanding, "When our building is rebuilt, I'll ensure that your room is set up just like the diner once was."

"Thank you" Fredbear spoke and looked towards the children surrounding him, "Let's go home everyone. There will be for real birthday cake and ice cream for everyone! We'll go somewhere we will never be hurt again. Where every day will just be a huge celebration for us."

The children nodded and started to fade away with the yellow bear that they had embraced. Before they were entirely gone Fredbear spoke one last time, "I could never have asked for three better children. Freddy, Goldie I'm proud of you both. Despite the rough start, I always saw you two as my own. Both of you better take care of your little brother. Everyone, thank you so much for everything…. For giving me the family I could only hope for."

Once Fredbear faded Freddy's jaw hung open and he fell to his knees. Bon quickly steadied the bear and whispered his condolences for the loss the bear had just endured. Freddy could barely say thank you before collapsing with the toy rabbit from all the energy that had been spent. Springtrap had finally been defeated once and for all, but at the cost of one of their own. Once Leo indicated that Freddy and Bon had collapsed everyone quickly tore down the barricades and rushed towards their fallen friends. Chica picked up Freddy and held him close gently crying, but was thankful he was still alive. Bonnie gently picked up Bon and kept him close as the toy started to rest, thankful that the nightmare was finally over.

Mike and Leo looked around the room, and there was no trace of the fight that had occurred. Faye and Morgan also looked around and noticed something laying near where Fredbear first fell. Morgan picked up a purple bow tie and quickly showed it to Goldie and Toy Freddy who both nodded knowing exactly who it deserved to go to. Chica took the purple bow and with a little help from Toy Freddy replaced Freddy's old black bowtie with Fredbear's purple one. Goldie then helped Chica place Freddy on the show stage and help steady him while he continued to rest, "It's finally over."

"The place already feels a lot lighter" Larry noted and looked around, "I have a new found respect for you guys…. I first thought you were all just dated bots, but I couldn't be further from the truth. All of you are living legends in your own aspects. What happened here was tragic, but all of you have worked so hard to make that past right. When I first came here, I was desperate to leave…Now I don't want to go."

Toy Freddy spoke on behalf of everyone, "I'm glad your perception of us has changed, honestly we don't want to see you go either."

Faye and Morgan nodded, "You're not so bad now that we know you won't hurt us or Mama!"

"I still wanted to apologize for that" Larry looked down and kneeled before Mangle, "I'm so sorry for what I did that day."

Larry looked up as he felt two hands on his shoulders to be greeted by both Mangle and Foxy, "We forgive you, Larry."

Jeremy watched as everyone interacted and noticed that Bonnie was tending to both Bon and Freddy, "Are they alright?"

"Just making sure they're not damaged" Bonnie responded as the former guard stood next to him, "It seems like all the damage has been repaired by Fredbear though…. Honestly Jeremy I was afraid we were going to lose them."

"That makes two of us, Bonnie." Jeremey sighed, "But in the end Fredbear saved us all, and in the process I think he found closure as well."

The restored rabbit nodded, "It was a shame about Spring Bonnie though. They could have had so much potential."

"I like the two Bonnie's we already have" Jeremy smiled, "The older brother is gentle but protective, I'd hate to get on his bad side. Then there's his little brother, just as gentle and sweet. I can't imagine any other rabbits who are worthy of the name."

"6 AM! Squawk! 6AM! Time to wake up!" Crackers cawed from Mangle's shoulder.

"We get it Crackers" Mike yawned, "Ready to go home kiddo?"

Leo nodded and turned to his friends, "I'm sure I'll see you again tonight!"

"Take care guys!" Everyone called.

For the rest of the day the animatronics with the exception of Freddy and Bon who were placed in a back room went about their usual routine. The building felt a lot lighter, and with it their future once more. They overheard that their building that had burnt down was being rebuilt as they functioned. Which meant they would be able to return home soon, to a building that belonged to all of them, not just one model line.

=End=


	35. After the Storm

After the Storm

A/N: We made it! This is the first part of the finale that I have planned for Restored Resolve. I want to thank everyone for making this story as successful as it has been. I own only Larry, Leo, Crackers, and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon, enjoy!

It had been a month since the fall of Springtrap, the animatronics had returned to their own building. Freddy had kept to his word when it came to restoring Fredbear's Room. Everything that he and Bonnie grabbed that wasn't nailed down was placed back on the walls. Much to everyone's dismay Freddy spent a lot of the time in the room and always appeared to be mourning. When Goldy or Toy Freddy would come to check on him, he would just glare at them and turn away. However, if it were Chica or Bonnie the bear knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Seeing Chica upset made him feel horrible, and he was absolutely terrified that Bonnie would tear him to shreds.

"Freddy Fazbear, get out of that room right this instant!" Chica could be heard in the doorway.

Freddy rubbed the back of his head and nodded, "R-Right, sorry."

The restored Chicken's expression softened as Freddy took her hand in his and led her back to the main room. Everyone looked around and quickly Crackers swiped Freddy's top hat and replaced it with a party hat, "Squawk, Happy Birthday!"

"Wait…" Freddy looked a taken back, "Already?"

Bonnie nodded, "You forgot didn't you?"

"I….uhhh…." Freddy looked down flustered.

Bonnie chuckled softly and placed a hand on Freddy's shoulder, "It's alright. I know your mind has been on other things. Happy Birthday, Freddy."

"Same to you my old friend" Freddy responded quietly.

Larry looked around the room as the kits jumped onto his shoulders, "I thought this was supposed to be a party? Not just stand around and look at everyone awkwardly."

Everyone nodded agreeing with the eagle and waited for their two other guests to arrive. Before long Leo and Mike showed up for the usual Friday night shift, meaning that the party could actually begin. Leo quickly rushed up to Freddy and gave him a hug, and then did the same to Bonnie, "Happy Birthday guys!"

"Thank you" Freddy and Bonnie spoke in unison.

Leo nodded and was soon pulled away by the kits who wanted to play with him. Freddy watched intently as everyone interacted, and took notice that a certain rabbit had gone missing. As Freddy went to go find Bonnie he noticed Toy Freddy and Chica standing in front of the backstage room. The two toys waved towards him and then shook their heads, indicating that the bear would not get past them. Freddy groaned frustrated, "Then at least give me a clue on what that rabbit is up to this time around."

"We'd love to" Toy Chica spoke, "But we promised."

Toy Freddy nodded, "Besides you're the guest of honor! Come on back to the party with you!"

Toy Chica sighed in relief as Toy Freddy pulled Freddy away and back towards the group. Bonnie and Bon poked their heads out from behind the door seeing if the coast was clear. Once it was determined Freddy had been occupied once more Bon remained as a watch while Bonnie moved a box on a dolly towards Fredbear's room. Bonnie had been able to tell how devastated that Freddy, and Gold were at the loss of Fredbear. Lucky for the two bears though, Chica and Mari had found a spare endoskeleton and Bonnie had managed to modify it to match for Fredbear. While Bonnie had been working on modifications the toy models had created a whole new fabric suit, and dyed it all by hand. When it was put together everyone had decided to move the animatronic to the room while Freddy was occupied.

"A little more to the left" Bon motioned and Bonnie followed, "Right there. He's totally center."

Bonnie stepped back and nodded, "Freddy is going to be furious when he realizes this is here right?"

"Why would he be though? I thought we did this to cheer him up" Bon looked down.

Bonnie patted his little brother's head affectionately, "We did, but Freddy can be a bit hard headed at times. Let's get back to the party and enjoy ourselves some."

The smaller rabbit nodded and turned towards the animatronic they had just placed, "It's kinda weird, but it feels like he's back with us in a way. I'm just waiting for him to jump out and yell 'Boo!'"

"Part of me wishes that he would" Bonnie admitted and pulled Bon from the room, "Now then remember, you know nothing about this."

"I know nothing, I see nothing!" Bon playfully saluted and ran ahead of his brother.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and then stopped when he heard a noise coming from the Fredbear room. Without much thought he teleported to the room and looked around to see if he could pinpoint the cause of the noise. Looking over to where he had put Fredbear he noticed that the bear was gone.

"Where did he…." Bonnie spoke and then felt like something was behind him.

The restored rabbit turned around and noticed Bon standing behind him, "Oh it's you. I was starting to think my circuits had gone haywire."

"Come on everyone's waiting on us" Bon responded and pulled Bonnie from the room and rushed towards the main one.

Everyone tried not to laugh as they heard the two rabbits from the hall, especially Bonnie telling Bon to slow down," Slow down a little or you're going to rip my arm off"

Freddy laughed and looked to his lifelong friend, "It wouldn't be the first time you lost it."

"Nor will it be the last" Bonnie laughed, "So what's the game plan from here on out?"

"Well for starters" Larry looked at the bear and rabbit, "You two are the guests of honor. So I'd probably go with whatever you two wanted, besides going back to a certain room to mourn."

Foxy nodded, "Aye, that room is off limits for the night! If ye even think about it Fazbear I'm sure Chica will set you straight."

"You go that right" Chica responded while Toy Chica helped her carry a large Pizza box, "They said it couldn't be done!"

Toy Chica started to laugh alongside her counterpart, "But we did it! We created the largest Pizza this franchise has ever seen!"

"Chica…." Freddy and Toy Freddy sighed slightly.

Everyone started to laugh and soon everyone was enjoying the pizza that the two chickens had made. As everyone started to finish they heard the faint sound of 'pop goes the weasel', meaning that someone was on their way. Everyone smiled warmly as Goldy appeared and sat down on the edge of the Stage and Mari sat on one of the tables. Everyone was together again, and things were starting to feel like they were going to be okay.

"Where were you two? You're late" Toy Freddy looked at the puppet and golden bear.

Mari shrugged and took their mask off to grab a slice of Pizza, "Does it matter? We're here aren't we?"

"We got a little tied up is all" Golden responded and revealed two wrapped gifts, "For the two bots that have been a thorn in my side for years. Happy Birthday."

"You shouldn't have" Freddy and Bonnie uttered at the bears words, they both knew that it was most likely going to be a prank.

"Go ahead, open it" Goldy encouraged trying to stifle a laugh.

Freddy and Bonnie opened the boxes and screamed as their vision was blurred from the pies that had projected into their faces. Everyone started to laugh even the pie covered animatronics found some humor in it. Chica sighed softly and started to wipe some of the pie from Freddy's face only to have the bear take some in his hand and throw it on her face. At first Chica looked angry, but instead started to laugh and threw what she had wiped off at Leo and the kits.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Larry yelled and soon pie and whipped cream was being thrown throughout the room.

Before Mike could even react he had been hit with some whipped cream and started to actually get in on the fun. Everyone was fair game, and soon the kits and Leo hid behind a table and started to throw whatever they could find at the others. Without thinking much Faye grabbed a slice of Pizza and threw it at Chica. Everyone stopped instantly afraid that the restored bird was going to be angry. Chica just laughed and took the piece and ate it, "Pizza!"

As everyone settled down Freddy turned to Golden, "Who's idea was this?"

"Thanks for the idea Foxy, it was a good one" Mari was overheard speaking to the restored Fox.

"Foxy what the-" Freddy started sounding irritated.

Foxy looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know, I'm bored!"

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy" Chica chuckled, "You always were a bit twitchy out of us."

"Aye, and I be proud of it. Where are you going?" Foxy called to Freddy.

The bear was apparently tired of company and pretending to be fine, "Forget this, I'm out."

Everyone looked down disheartened as Freddy left. Leo looked up to Bonnie who didn't seem to phased by the bear's attitude, "Bonnie, did we do something wrong?"

"No, Freddy just doesn't grieve well. Just give him some time to pull himself together. Thank you for the birthday party everyone. Though he didn't show it much I'm sure Freddy appreciated it." Bonnie turned towards everyone, "I'm sure I can speak on his behalf as well that it was a total blast."

"We're glad" Mangle responded happily, "We put a lot of effort into this on top of that other project."

"I do appreciate the help" Bonnie spoke and turned towards the hall, "That grizzly is going to be furious when he first notices though. That much I am certain of."

"And you aren't worried about being torn apart?" Larry asked rather surprised.

Bonnie chuckled slightly revealing his endoskeleton eyes, "You remember what I almost did to you right? Freddy knows fully well what I am capable of, even when he's furious he's not dumb enough to try and attack me. He knows that before he can get the full picture I can mostly likely have him on the ground and halfway dismantled."

"You may want to cut back on the creepy factor just a tad" Larry commented but understood what Bonnie meant, "I'd hate to get on your bad side again. I can see how if someone made you angry they could have nightmares for life."

"Awww he's not that bad" Bon quickly jumped to his brother's defense, "He's just protective of those he cares for."

"You especially" Larry noted and looked at the time, "It's only 3 AM, is it me or does it feel like tonight is moving slow?"

"I'd say it's moving a little slow" Mike noted.

"We should enjoy it then!" JJ responded, "Mike do you have any good party games?"

"We want to try pin the tail on the donkey!" Morgan spoke up.

BB looked down, "But we don't have a donkey, nor a tail."

"Hmmm….but we do have a rabbit with a tail. Hey Bon hold still!" Freddy started to chuckle.

"Freddy what-HEY!" Bon turned around and glared as his friend stood there smugly with his tail, "Give that back!"

"Here you go kits, you can play pin the tail on the Bonnie!" Freddy tossed the tail to Faye.

Everyone tried not to laugh as Faye, Morgan, Leo, and the balloon children attempted to place Bon's tail back where it belonged. Bon meanwhile was trying not to make any movements and inwardly groaned since everyone was off entirely. After Leo's turn the boy turned to the toy rabbit and looked embarrassed and remorseful, "Sorry, I wasn't even close."

"It's alright" Bon sighed softly, "If you guys are done can I have it back?"

Faye Morgan looked around, "We don't have it."

"Then wh-"Bon started until he jolted.

Toy Chica stood there innocently, "There back where it belongs!"

Everyone looked at the toy chicken completely shocked, though Toy Chica couldn't fully understand why. The restored models agreed that it was perhaps a lesson, that was until they found out it was Toy Freddy who had actually put the tail back. For some reason hearing that Bon didn't feel so embarrassed.

While the others enjoyed the remaining time of the party Freddy trudged towards the Fredbear room. He was thankful for what everyone had done for him and Bonnie, but right now he just wanted to be alone. He could still hear the echoes of everyone and even tried to stifle a laugh at the mere thought of the kits, Leo, and the balloon children trying to place Bon's tail back. From the sounds of it Toy Chica had won the game though. The restored bear finally stopped and looked up at the sign that was placed above the one room.

Following the same habit as he did for the last month he entered the room once more.

=End of Finale, part 1=


	36. Fredbear

Fredbear (Restored Resolve)

A/N: We made it! The final part of the conclusion is here. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing Restored Resolve, and encourage you to look out for Determined Devotion when it comes out. I'm not giving away any details though! I would also like to give a shout out to The Bella, who has been reading Will and Resolve, I hope you start to feel better. I own only Larry, Leo, Crackers, and the kits. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Freddy looked around the Fredbear room and sighed, it was as empty as usual. Part of the restored bear had figured that maybe Bonnie would have gone behind his back and recreate Fredbear and place him in the room to honor the bear. Somehow though, Freddy was sure the rabbit had managed to do just that, but hid it better from him. Hearing a faint groan of the stage he turned around and noticed that there was a model of the first animatronic that started their lives.

"Bonnie, I am so going to kill you for this" Freddy groaned and looked at Fredbear.

Freddy was actually rather impressed with how well Bonnie had managed to recreate their fallen friend. What had him really impressed was that his friend had managed to bring Fredbear up to date with them. Though his original form was no more, Freddy had found himself liking the one Bonnie had created. Fredbear looked a lot like the restored models, but like the previous versions had teeth on his lower and upper jaw. Freddy was quite blown away that he was about ready to abandon his anger at Bonnie for even managing to pull something like this off, however there was no way he could have done it alone.

"The toys…..they helped him….I should have known" Freddy groaned and held his head, "Why can't they just let things be."

"Because you can't get your head out of your rear to see what's going on" Toy Freddy spoke from the doorway.

Freddy turned and noticed both Toy Freddy and Gold standing in the door looking at him. Their expression was a mix of grief, annoyance, and partially anger. They stepped into the room and looked around taking in the sights. Freddy couldn't even face them, Toy Freddy was like a little brother to him, and Golden was much like an older brother who always had his back. Before either bear could speak they heard the faint sound of 'pop goes the weasel' and noticed Mari had managed to sneak in and sit on the counter.

The puppet looked at the three bears and shook their head, "Honestly Freddy, you need to come to terms with things. Your grief is hurting those you hold closest to you. You've been so caught up in your grief that you failed to realize just what everyone has done for you."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked not understanding.

Gold sighed, "You mean to tell me you haven't noticed Bonnie's limp? Chica's arm locking up? Foxy's jaw hanging like it used to before it was fixed?"

That's what it hit Freddy, his friends had sacrificed parts of their own bodies to rebuild Fredbear. He had noticed that Bonnie had a bit of a limp, meaning he probably gave up one of his leg joints. Chica's one arm was locking up constantly, meaning she probably parted with a good servo. As Freddy started to come to terms with what his friends had done he collapsed to the floor, moved by their kindness and haunted by his own stubbornness. Gold and Fred quickly caught their collapsed friend and placed him next to Fredbear. The golden bear turned towards the one that started it all, "Please, talk some sense into him. He's a good leader he really is, but he's hardheaded and stubborn."

Mari placed a hand on Gold's shoulder, "Let's go out in the other room. Toy Freddy are you coming?"

The toy bear nodded and followed the golden bear and puppet back to the main room and party. Though Freddy's mood had some effect, everyone was still in good spirits when it came to celebrating the first activation of both Freddy and Bonnie. Some would even say that the rabbit broke from his usual character and enjoyed being at the center of attention for once. Though deep down he was deeply concerned for his friend, was Freddy really going to be alright in the end? That was something everyone was wondering deep down.

Meanwhile in the Fredbear room Freddy continued to rest and try to confront his grief and sorrow about the loss he had endured, and the losses the others incurred on his behalf. As he remained in his sleep mode he heard the faint sound of children laughing and playing. There was a voice that stood out the most though, and it was one he had longed to hear again.

"Time for cake!" Fredbear's voice echoed.

Freddy could hear the voices of the children cheering and laughing. It was a wonderful sound to hear, especially for children who had gone through so much. As he listened he noticed a piece in front of him as well. Looking up he came face to face with Fredbear who wore a concerned look. The yellow bear sighed softly, "Freddy, what are you doing here?"

"Here? Where am I?" Freddy asked looking around, "I was in your room last I knew!"

Fredbear rubbed his chin, "I see, this must be Mari's doing then. Sometimes I think they have no patience or sense of humor."

"They're perfect for Gold then" Freddy muttered and looked around, "It seems so peaceful here."

"That's because it is" Fredbear shrugged and allowed Freddy to join the children as they enjoyed their cake.

"Hi Freddy!" the child who formerly haunted him smiled, "Why are you here?"

"I think my friends are trying to teach me a lesson" Freddy sighed, "I haven't been grieving well."

Another child seemed to join the conversation, "That's normal though, you were close after all."

The others nodded in agreement, but that didn't help Freddy lift his mood any. Instead he made a mental note to give Mari a piece of his mind for what they had done. Fredbear seemed to know what the brown bear was thinking and shook his head, "Mari didn't do it. I did."

"Wait, why?" Freddy looked at Fredbear rather confused.

Fredbear sighed, "I'm not obvious to the fact you do not grieve well. I remember the night Bonnie had been destroyed by myself and Spring Bonnie. You shut yourself off, and quite frankly you became an asshole."

"Ah profanity!" another voice spoke which sounded very much like Freddy himself.

Freddy turned and noticed that the manifestations of the children's anger had changed, and looked just as he and the others did so many years ago. Instantly the children gathered around the older looking bots and began to play with them. Fredbear sat next to Freddy and watched as the children played including the bite victim with another version of himself, "Well now that they're here I can finally move on."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

Fredbear sighed and looked up at the sky, "There is somewhere that needs me more than anything right now. Since the children are now taken care of and at peace, it's time for me to move on. As do you Freddy, your friends are hurting after all."

"My friends….I don't even deserve friends like them….Especially Bonnie when he restored your body the first thing I felt was anger. That rabbit would do anything to see me happy again, even if it meant his own demise most likely." Freddy admitted looking down at his hands, "I've taken him and everyone else for granted haven't I?"

"To a degree, yes." Fredbear spoke and then chuckled slightly, "But they all love you regardless of your faults. Now then I do believe you have a party to get back to correct?"

Freddy jolted, "The birthday party, I totally blew it off! I need to get back. How do I-"

Before Freddy could finish his sentence he jolted from his sleep mode and looked around, it was only 4 AM, there was still time to try and make amends. As the restored bear rushed out of the room two blue eyes followed his movements. The yellow bear tried to stifle a laugh and quietly left the room to watch what would happen. He was curious to see what Freddy would do with his odd sense of urgency.

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy!" Freddy called as he rushed down the hall to the main room.

Before anyone could answer Freddy quickly pulled Chica into a hug and spun her around the room. Chica let out a small shriek of shock, but then started to laugh as Freddy spun her around, "Freddy what has got-"

Everyone's jaw dropped as Freddy silenced Chica with a kiss. Chica stood there utterly shocked, "Who are you, and what have you done with Freddy?"

"I need to start treating everyone better" Freddy started and pulled Chica to him once more, "I've taken everyone for granted, I don't deserve the friends I have."

"Who sent you on a guilt trip?" Bonnie asked only to be suddenly embraced in a hug, "Hello there Freddy."

Freddy shook his head, "More like a wakeup call, and when you're repairing things stop using yourself for parts! That's what we have the catalogs for. Bon get over here real quick!"

Bon looked confused but approached the restored bear, "Can I help you Freddy?"

Freddy nodded, "I need you to take out whatever joint your brother gave up for Fredbear from my leg, and give it to your brother."

Bon didn't ask questions but instead just did as Freddy asked curious to see what the bear was thinking. Taking out the requested joint he quickly replaced the one Bonnie had given up for Fredbear and in a way felt relieved that his brother would no longer be limping. Freddy nodded in a way of thanks and then turned to Toy Freddy and Gold, "I'm sorry for acting like that. I really should learn to grieve better…"

Golden sighed and patted Freddy on the shoulder, "You should, but hopefully it won't happen again for some time."

Toy Freddy nodded and pulled Toy Chica close to him, "Until then we'll keep you straightened out."

Freddy nodded, "Thank you. Umm Mari do you have a moment?"

Mari looked up from a book they were borrowing from Leo, "Yes?"

"Did you send me? To see him?" Freddy asked.

Mari chuckled slightly, "I may have played a part in it, but no it was not my idea."

Leo and the kits tried to stifle their laughter, they knew what was going on. After Freddy had left he and Mike had been filled on what was going on by Mari. The puppet had known where Fredbear was going to end up after seeing that the children were taken care of. The first animatronic of the franchise had noted that he had cubs that he better keep on. While everyone was still adjusting to the new Freddy that had emerged from the grief of losing Fredbear Foxy and Mangle kept watching the hall as if looking for something.

"Something interesting down there?" Mike asked standing next to Foxy.

Foxy nodded, "I believe so, keep thinking I see something moving further down the hall."

"Interesting" Mike noted and pulled out a flashlight.

The guard and fox looked down the hall and noticed that at the far end was standing Fredbear. Both wanted to say something but Mangle placed a finger to her muzzle indicating for them to be quiet. Foxy nodded and Mike continued to look down the hall rather curious on why Fredbear was waiting. Feeling a hand tug on his sleeve he noticed Leo was trying to get his attention. Turning the flash light off he returned to his seat and watched as everyone started to get along a little better with one another. Suddenly the kits burst out into a full sprint down the hall.

"Where are you two going?" Foxy called towards the kits.

Before the kits could reply everyone heard them yell out "Fredbear!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the hall as Fredbear walked into the main room Faye and Morgan hanging off his legs. The balloon children started to laugh at the position the kits were in, and even the others started to laugh. Freddy, Golden, and Toy Freddy nodded and approached Fredbear who chuckled slightly.

"So does this papa bear need to stay around to keep an eye on his cubs?" Fredbear looked at the three models that came after him.

Freddy and Golden rubbed the back of their heads unsure to answer, but Toy Freddy had decided to answer for them, "We'd love for you to stay. If you can."

Fredbear nodded and lowered to the Toy Bear's level, "Glad to see at least one of you have some sense."

"Wasn't always like that" Toy Freddy admitted rubbing the back of his head, "I used to be a real jerk towards everyone. Freddy taught me how to be a better bear."

The toy models nodded as did the restored and two humans that were in the building. As the party continued everyone had a good time, and eventually 6 AM came, meaning it was time to revert back to the normal day function. As everyone returned to their spots Bon made a quick visit to Fredbear's room noticing that the bear was still awake, "Ummm"

Fredbear smiled at the toy rabbit, "Come in Bon, I don't bite."

Bon nodded and approached the bear, "Why did you come back? You had finally found peace."

Fredbear chuckled, "Your will is what brought you back to your friends and brother right? For me, the resolve to protect my family from whatever dangers are out there. Everyone restored me to what I once was, a bear loved by children."

"It's good to have you back" Bon responded and returned to the show stage.

As Fredbear got ready to sleep Freddy approached him, "Ah my middle cub, tell me are you feeling better now?"

"You came back…." Freddy was still trying to process things and hugged Fredbear, "You seemed so happy…"

"I was, but I also knew that you and the others needed me" Fredbear sighed softly, "I'm here now, and my resolve has been restored. I will do everything I can to make this place great once more. So our bloody history will not happen again."

Freddy nodded, "It's great to have you back with us. Welcome home, Fredbear."

"Thank you Freddy" Fredbear responded and watched the restored bear return to the show stage.

The newly restored animatronic had found a new resolve, to keep his family safe from all harm. Finally entering his sleep mode he thought back to how the one thing that motivated his resolve was the mere will of a toy who gave their life to protect what meant most to them. The toy rabbit may have never known how his will lead to Fredbear's resolve. Now, he was back where he needed to be with his new found resolve. Fredbear's Diner may have been gone, but he had a bright future ahead of him with Fazbear's Pizza. Soon people started to fill his room, meaning it was time for him to perform.

For the first time in many years he finally got to speak in front of an audience, "Good Morning everyone! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a place where fun and fantasy come to life!"

He was finally given a purpose once more.

Fredbear smiled as he heard the voices of the others singing and telling jokes. He only had one thought as he entered a temporary sleep mode.

I am Home.

 **=THE END=**


End file.
